Destiny of the Couples
by gurlie gal
Summary: This story starts out as a V/B and C/G on Vegeta-sei. Then, as they grow up and have kids, their kids get together, making the story a T/P and B/G. *FINALLY UPDATED!* Read on! No flames.
1. Default Chapter

DESTINY OF THE COUPLES  
  
*A/N*  
  
Okay, you'll understand what the title means as we get into the story. There's a lot of plots in this story and just in case the summary wasn't good, I'll explain it: This story starts out with Vegeta and Bulma. Bulma and other earthlings are sent to live in Vegeta-sei because Earth is being destroyed by Frieza. King Vegeta decides that Vegeta must choose a mate, sayjin or earthling. Vegeta knows that the Sayjin females are muscular and good at fighting. And Vegeta also knows that earthlings are weak, but very pretty and some of them smart. You can only guess that Vegeta is going to choose Bulma because this is in the B/V category. This whole summary is plot one of my story and soon turns into a T/P fic as Bulma's best friends Chi Chi and Goku have Pan, Goten and Gohan when they get older. Yes, this is an AU fic. Read and enjoy! REVIEW, NO FLAMES!!!  
  
Vegeta: 21  
  
Bulma: 18  
  
Chi Chi: 18  
  
Goku: 20  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
*Bulma's P.O.V*  
  
Right now I'm on a space ship up to Vegeta-sei, home of the Sayjins because earth is being attacked. Luckily, my dad knows King Vegeta because my dad and I build technology for them. Let me tell about myself: I'm 18, my mother's dead, father's a billionaire/genius who owns the most popular Corporation in the world: Capsule Corp. Nuff said because I'm too depressed to think about anything. I just had to leave my boyfriend, Yamcha because only attractive females are allowed on the ships and I'm one of em. They....also didn't let my father on board because they believed I was more smarter. And now.....my father's probably going to....I broke down crying and every female on board looked at me in sympathy. I didn't even get to say goodbye to him..... Those bastard sayjins! They will pay for this if my name isin't BULMA BRIEFS!!  
  
"Enough of your crying." said a mean looking sayjin. I hushed up and put my head in my hands and started sobbing quietly.  
  
"Bulma, it will be okay. I'm just as mad as you are." said my best friend Chi Chi.  
  
"No, Chi Chi. You don't deserve to be treated like meat! If I can't protect my family then I'll have to protect my best friend!"  
  
"I don't think they're is anything any of us could do....." Chi Chi said silently. I looked at Chi Chi disbelieving. She was always the one who told me to stand up to people, she was way stronger than I was and always had the answers for everything. Now, she looked dispirited. That made me even more angry at those sayjins.  
  
"We will be reaching Vegeta-sei in 10 minutes." came the computerized voice from the speakers.  
  
I could only hope for the best for everyone of these poor girls, including myself.  
  
*Vegeta at the castle*  
  
"Vegeta, there are a fine group of earth women coming. If you won't mate a sayjin woman, then you'll have to choose one of them!" King Vegeta said angrily because Vegeta wasn't interested in pathetic females.  
  
"Women mean nothing to me. They're only baka's who get in the way of everything." Vegeta snorted.  
  
"You will choose one of them! I cannot tolerate your constant complaining and if you want to be king then you better pick a queen!"  
  
"Grrrr! Father, you really know how to piss me off!"  
  
"That's my job. The females will be here shortly. Stay and wait." King Vegeta left the room, leaving a very pissed off son. 'When I'm king, I can dispose of the female, just like my father did. If he could get out of bonding, I can too.' Vegeta thought.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, the females are here." said a guard.  
  
"Bring them in." Vegeta grunted.  
  
About 50 females came in. ( You really can't expect the sayjins to grab every cute looking female. Not all of them would fit in the ship.) Blondes, brunettes, red heads, black hair, auburn hair and.....blue hair? Vegeta immediately noticed the odd looking onna with the blue hair who was sulking.  
  
'A woman with blue hair? What weird earthlings.'Vegeta pondered. 'Might as well get this over with.'  
  
"Stand straight and look prompt!" Vegeta barked. The women jumped and then straightened out.  
  
Vegeta looked each one over carefully. He noticed how weak they all were. Then he came to Bulma and stopped.  
  
"What strange hair." he said to her face and he saw her burn red in embarrassment and anger which made him smirk.  
  
"Hey! Your hair isn't exactly normal either!" she yelled at him. He stopped smirking and frowned. People around looked at them in surprise, no one had talked to Prince Vegeta like that before.  
  
"Woman, you will keep your mouth closed in my presence! Be lucky you aren't being treated as sluts unlike these other women!" he said and walked off.  
  
'Did he just pick me?! DAMN MY LIFE!' Bulma thought.  
  
The guards ushered the other women out. I looked at Chi Chi, and she was crying.  
  
"Chi Chi! No! I won't let you be taken!" Bulma yelled but the guards grabbed Bulma and dragged her off.  
  
Bulma was now totally in despair and felt she can't even protect her best friend. The guards who had her roughly by her arms led her to her room. It was a huge and grand room with red silk curtains and red velvet bedspread with red walls. But Bulma wasn't thinking of what the room looked like. She had started crying long before and wanted nothing to do with this planet. She wanted to kill that monkey prince and demand her and her friend's freedom!  
  
"Onna!" Prince Vegeta said as he came in the bedroom. "My father wants to meet you so get your ass up!"  
  
"I will not be treated as meat you spoiled brat!" she cried.  
  
"Really?" Vegeta started forming a ki ball and aimed it at her head. He shot it and she ducked.  
  
"What the HELL did you do that for?! Are you trying to kill me?!" Screamed Bulma.  
  
"I knew you would duck. Once you saw that ki ball I could see the fear in your eyes and knew you would duck. As for killing you, yes, I am going to kill you right after I become king......the night I become king. I'll just tell everyone you committed suicide because you wanted to be with your family, dead."  
  
"I would rather die! You don't have to kill me, I'll commit suicide myself!"  
  
"Aww, shame. That would kill all the fun out of everything. But no, I can't kill you until I am king." He went up to her and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to his father's throne room. Prince Vegeta couldn't help but notice how smooth her skin was under his touch and how good smelling she was. 'Stupid earth women. Always in need of pampering.' Vegeta thought.  
  
"Here father, I got a female." Vegeta thrust Bulma before the great king.  
  
"That didn't take long. It seemed as if you went in, grabbed the nearest female and came back." His father accused.  
  
"Precisely" Vegeta said.  
  
"Hmmm......well she seems good enough. Alright, the ceremony for you becoming king will be held in a week."  
  
"A week?!"  
  
"Yes, a week. Now, get her dressed for dinner." King Vegeta dismissed them.  
  
'A weak having this onna around with her big mouth! I may be strong but what kind of sayjin could stand her?!" Prince Vegeta thought angrily.  
  
'A-A-WEEK?! That's it! I'm killing myself tomorrow!' Bulma thought.  
  
"Listen onna. For this whole week, I want you out of my sight. I can't bear to have you and your loud mouth around while I'm training." said Vegeta as he dragged her down the hall (literally.)  
  
"And what makes you think I want to be around you?!" Bulma retorted.  
  
"My good looks naturally. Now, enough talking, your mouth is already giving me a headache!"  
  
"How can my mouth make your head hurt? Don't you mean the vibrations of my voi-"  
  
"Don't play smart with me! Kakkarot." Vegeta addressed the nearest guard to him. "Bring in the new maid."  
  
"Yes Vegeta." Kakkarot smiled.  
  
"It's Prince Vegeta to you. You may be my best sparer but you cannot address me as Vegeta in public."  
  
"Yes Ve-KING Vegeta! See Vegeta, I can do it!" Kakkarot beamed.  
  
"Idiot." Vegeta mumbled. "Bring the new maid to this onna's room."  
  
Kakkarot left and Vegeta continued to take Bulma to her room. Once there, he pushed her in the doors and left.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with him?! I can't be treated like this!" Bulma yelled to herself.  
  
*Kakkarot and the new Maid*  
  
"So, what's your name?" Kakkarot asked the beautiful maid with black hair after Kakkarot found out she was the new maid.  
  
"Chi Chi....." she mumbled. To Kakkarot, she looked un happy.  
  
"It's not so bad in the castle. You'll be lucky you get to be a maid for Vegeta's new queen." As Goku said this, her eyes lighted up happily and Kakkarot thought she looked gorgeous when she smiled.  
  
"YES! Bulma, I'll be able to see her!" Chi Chi said to herself.  
  
"Bulma? Oh, you mean the queen. How do you know Bulma?"  
  
"We're best friends and I'm so lucky I get to see her!"  
  
"That's good. Well, you'll be having a room right next to her and you are to be her personal maid anyway. You only take orders from her and no one else."  
  
"Alright!" Chi Chi cheered.  
  
"Well, at least you're happy." said Kakkarot.  
  
"You seem so nice. All the other guards are mean. I'm glad you were able to accompany me." Kakkarot started blushing.  
  
"My pleasure!" He said while putting his hand behind his back and giving that famous smile that we all can get annoyed when people type it in their stories too much. Chi Chi, however, thought he was the most adorable and sweetest guy. "Here's your room!"  
  
Kakkarot opened the door for her but she ran to Bulma's bedroom door instead.  
  
"Bulma!" Chi Chi yelled through the door.  
  
".....Chi Chi?" Bulma said to herself but then saw Chi Chi at her door when she opened it.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you!" The both said and hugged.  
  
"Well, I better be going. Goodbye!" Kakkarot waved.  
  
"Wait! I want to introduce you to Bulma!" said Chi Chi.  
  
"Maybe another time, I've got to meet up with Vegeta in the training room."  
  
Kakkarot walked off, smiling to himself because Chi Chi was the woman of his dreams.  
  
"Oooh! You like that guy!" Bulma said to her as she welcomed Chi Chi into her room.  
  
"He is nice. But enough about me, how's it going with you?"  
  
Bulma smiled and continued to tell Chi Chi about how she was chosen to be queen. And how she wasn't very happy and he was just planning to kill her after he was king. That got her sad. Chi Chi fumed.  
  
"It's not fair! You don't have to be with some bastard who's going to kill you! I say we escape tomorrow morning!" Chi Chi announced.  
  
"Yes! We could, I have my capsules in a bag in my shoes! They're hidden in the heel, great invention, huh?"  
  
"Excellent, we'll get planning tonight!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
So....who like it? If no one, then I won't continue this story. If even one person reviews, I'll continue! 


	2. Meeting

DESTINY OF THE COUPLES  
  
"Well......this will take a lot of planning...." Bulma sighed. "I mean, sayjins are strong. They can detect us..."  
  
"Bulma, don't give up hope too soon!" Chi Chi protested.  
  
"Can we talk about this after dinner, I don't want you to get in trouble because you haven't gotten me dressed yet."  
  
"Alright...."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about helping me change. I'll do everything myself. You just take notes on how to escape."  
  
"Great! By the time you get back, I'll probably have a lot of new ideas!"  
  
Chi Chi left to her room, leaving Bulma to figure out what to wear. Bulma was in a rush so she grabbed the nearest dress in the closet which was a gold one that was spaghetti strapped and went down to her knees with a slit on the side. After dressing, she brushed her hair and then proceeded to curl it with her curling iron which was very advanced and made curling a lot quicker and easier. All that was left was make up, Bulma put on light make up and ran down the hall to the dinner room. All together it had taken her 25 minutes to get ready so that meant she had less than 10 minutes to get down to the hall.  
  
"Where have you been woman?!" Vegeta yelled at her.  
  
"Sorry I got lost....." Bulma mumbled and sat down in her chair.  
  
Vegeta had to admit, she looked beautiful. Having her around as a mate would-no, he couldn't think such thoughts about a weakling who was annoying. Dinner was served and Vegeta's father kept asking Bulma questions.  
  
"What type of inventions are made at Capsule Corps?" King Vegeta asked while sipping his soup.  
  
"Well, your Highness......stuff such as capsules that could enable small objects to fit in a small capsule. High tech medical equipment, robots, and a Gravity Room for the strong people on our planet." Bulma said, happy some one was interested in her brilliance.  
  
"Tell me more about this Gravity Room." King Vegeta persisted.  
  
"When a person trains in it, the gravity of the room goes up, making it harder to stand up. Once you're used to that certain level, you can go higher, thus making you stronger."  
  
"Interesting.....Very useful! Do you happen to have one with you."  
  
"No....I had to leave everything down on earth." Bulma said bitterly.  
  
"I see, well, you're just going to have to make one here. That invention along with the others will be very useful to the sayjins." The king demanded.  
  
"What?! I will not help out a planet that destroyed my family, friends and my home planet!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Listen you annoyng wench! You either do as your told or be killed!"  
  
"I'm going to get killed-" Bulma started but Vegeta interrupted, not wanting his father to know his plan.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make her make those inventions." Vegeta assured him, then glared at Bulma, telling her to be quiet.  
  
'So, his father doesn't know his plans for me...' Bulma thought.  
  
"Finish eating woman, I want to talk to you." Vegeta growled at her.  
  
Bulma, half curious, half scared of what he wanted to tell her, finished her meal and Vegeta beckoned her outside to the gardens.  
  
"You will not tell my father what plans I have for you! If you do, I'll make sure your friend is killed." Vegeta said.  
  
"You don't even know where my friend is." Bulma said smugly.  
  
" Stupid woman. She's your maid, I made her your maid because I knew she would be the perfect excuse to blackmail you."  
  
"What?! Damn you and your arrogance!"  
  
"I'm well known for my arrogance and you will build that Gravity Room. Scientists will give you the tools you need and you will start work tomorrow. I want it made before that stupid ceremony." He finished and left her standing there.  
  
Bulma started to whimper. She had wanted to tell King Vegeta his plans but the consequence was too great a risk. Slowly, she dragged herself to her room.  
  
*Vegeta's P.O.V*  
  
That onna, her high esteem that gets her going, amuses me. It amuses me even more when I had to shatter it for her. My father will not know of my plan, I will have strong technology, and I'll become king. What could get better?  
  
"Prince Vegeta, Frieza has asked you to his quarters." stuttered a guard who was obviously afraid of me.  
  
"Very well." I said and then I blasted him, killing him instantly. A guard that is scared of his own ruler would not be worthy of being a guard.  
  
"Ah, Vegeta." said the ugly lizard as I came to his chamber in his ship. "Good of you to come. I have good news. That planet earth, has been conquered. Am I correct in saying that your mate is from earth?"  
  
"She is not my mate! And yes, she is from the weak planet, what of it?"  
  
"I've also heard she is smart. Which gets me thinking, if more of her kind is smart, why not let the little planet make these tools for us? The smart earthlings, of course."  
  
"Ask my father, I'm in no mood to form an alliance if that's what your saying."  
  
"Hmm.....yes, I think I'll let your father handle this one."  
  
He dismissed me and I walked to the training room. One day, once I become stronger than Frieza, I will kill the gay freak for just being gay and looking at me weird. His presence annoys me and the way he talks disgustingly sounds like a gay man who wants something.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
Poor, Bulma. Her plans are ruined and she has to make a G.R. What happens of her and Chi Chi? Find out after you review and I read it and I write another story so you can read it! Did anyone understand what I said? 


	3. Frustration

DESTINY OF THE COUPLES  
  
  
  
"That sucks Bulma!" Chi Chi complained, once Bulma told her everything that happened at dinner.  
  
"I know. I was planning to use the fact that his father doesn't know about his plans, as something to blackmail him with." Bulma said while taking her dress off and changing in a silky, yet revealing lingerie that happened to be the only night outfits available.  
  
"Well, I have bad news too." Chi Chi sighed then lowered her eyes.  
  
"Hmm...?"  
  
"I didn't think of anything to help us get out of the castle. I'm sorry, it's just that.....sayjins have all these special techniques and we'd only have a 99.9% chance of escaping."  
  
"If I'm going to be alive for one week, I might as well try and be nice to Vegeta."  
  
"Nani?! You're crazy! Have you forgot how arrogant and pig-headed he is already?! Why would you try and be nice to him?!"  
  
"Truth is......I don't want to die. And I don't want you to die either. Maybe.....if I could find a nice side of Vegeta, there may be a way I could befriend him and he'll let us stay alive."  
  
"What the hell? Bulma, he has NO nice side! He's a SAYJIN! Sayjins don't have nice sides!"  
  
"Some do! What about Kakarott? He's very friendly and I think him and Vegeta may be friends. I heard them talking and I got surprised Vegeta would let Kakkarot call him his real name without blasting him. Maybe we could talk to Kakkarot about his likes and dislikes?"  
  
"Bulma......that's genius! I'm sure I'll be able to talk Kakkarot in giving us a little info. With my beauty, he won't be able to resist me." Chi Chi sighed dramatically.  
  
"Beauty? Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Bulma laughed.  
  
"ERRR!" Chi Chi growled warningly.  
  
"Sorry...sorry. I'm just jokin with you Chi. Why don't you go find him? If anyone asks, tell them I sent you to get me food."  
  
"Okay." Chi Chi walked out the door and went to find Kakkarot.  
  
She noticed a nearby guard.  
  
"Do you know where a guard named 'Kakkarot' is?" she asked.  
  
"What's it to you?" he glared. She glared back, looking even meaner. The guard started getting scared.  
  
"The soon queen-to-be asked me to find him, you idiot! Now, where is he?!" Chi Chi practically screamed.  
  
"He's in the training room." he said meekly, she glared again, meaning him to give her the directions, "Down the hall you'll find a stair case going up, once you get up there go 8 doors down to see double doors. That's where you'll find him."  
  
Chi Chi nodded and walked towards the staircase and walked up. She went 8 doors down and found the double doors, she then opened them. Sayjins who were training stopped what they were doing just to stare at this raven haired female beauty who walked in the training room. (A/N: If you haven't guessed, these guards are horny and aren't familiar with the beauty of earthlings.) Kakkarot looked over too and was surprised to see Chi Chi there. A few men started cat calling and whistling to her as she walked toward Kakkarot. Kakkarot frowned at all the guys protectively as Chi Chi came near.  
  
"Kakkarot, I was wondering if I could talk to you alone after your training? It's important." said Chi Chi.  
  
"Well, sure. I'll meet you in the kitchens in half an hour."  
  
"I was also wondering if I could give you a nickname, your name is kinda long and confusing. I think I'll call you.....Goku. See you in half an hour!" Chi Chi said quickly and walked out the door.  
  
" 'Can I talk to alone? It's important.'" said one of the many sayjins who heard the conversation between Chi Chi and Kakkarot and was imitating Chi Chi's voice.  
  
" 'I think I'll call you Goku'. Man, you're pathetic." said another guard.  
  
Goku (A/N: I'm calling him Goku!) started turning red from embarrassment.  
  
"I'm not pathetic! She's just a friend!" Goku argued. *Though, it would be nice if she was more than a friend.* he thought.  
  
*Vegeta's P.O.V*  
  
I've sparred against every sayjin and none are any competition to me anymore, except Kakkarot but it would be tiring sparring with him all the time. That damn woman better have that Gravity Room built or I'll wring her neck!  
  
*Chi Chi and Goku*  
  
"So, what did you need?" Goku asked politely.  
  
"What do you know about Prince Vegeta?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"What do you mean? I know a lot of things about him."  
  
"What he likes and dislikes. The future Queen needs to know these things, ya know."  
  
"Isn't she supposed to find out for herself?"  
  
"Oh Goku. I just want to know." Chi Chi smiled seductively. Goku gulped nervously.  
  
"Okay.......don't tell him I told you! His favorite color is red. His favorite past-time is training. He hates Frieza. I'm his best friend. He's always angry because his mother died. He looks for a woman who is not giddy and hyper, she must look good and have not be scared of him. Oh! And he loves chocolate."  
  
"Thank you so much!" Chi Chi kissed Goku on the cheek and ran off. Goku just stood there, dazed.  
  
'Bulma and Vegeta have more in common then they think.' Chi Chi thought while going back to Bulma's room.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
My screen name is Gurlie Gal and I have other DBZ stories 


	4. Like what you see

DESTINY OF THE COUPLES  
  
  
  
*A/N*  
  
I got 1 review so I'm happy and I'll continue! Sorry, you're going to have to wait till next week to find another chapter cuz I'm on vacation to Yosemite.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Wow! He's just like me." said Bulma after Chi Chi told her the news.  
  
"Maybe you should try giving him chocolate while he's training?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"No, I don't want to seem like I'm that eager to stay alive. I'll just coincidentally have chocolate in my room when he comes to dinner, and I'll coincidentally dress in red all the time."  
  
"Well, since it's morning and breakfast is going to be served in half an hour, I think you better start getting dressed."  
  
"What?! You didn't tell me it was almost time for breakfast!" Bulma shouted and frantically got into the bathtub and took a 5 minute bath, she came out to find Chi Chi already had clothes laying out for her.  
  
"Since I'm your mind, I gotta do something. And I picked your clothes out." Chi Chi pointed to the tight red t-shirt and black jeans.  
  
"Thanks Bulma, I'll see you after breakfast." they said bye to each other and Chi Chi left to her room next door.  
  
Bulma quickly brushed and put her hair up in a ponytail, and put her clothes on along with her tenni shoes. Then she ran down to breakfast, it looked like no one was there so she sighed in relief.  
  
"What are you sighing for?" said a voice and the chair turned around to reveal Vegeta in it.  
  
"Damn, I thought I beat you here." Bulma shrugged.  
  
"Humph, you beat the prince of sayjins. I don't think so. Your race couldn't stand a chance against one sayjin who conquered your weak planet." Bulma glared and tried her best to calm down. " What, no smart ass come back?"  
  
"Good morning to you too Vegeta." Bulma said through gritted teeth.  
  
"That's prince Vegeta to you woman."  
  
"Sorry, prince Vegeta. And my name is Bulma, not woman." she said trying not to scream.  
  
"Ah, I see you two are already down here." said King Vegeta coming to sit down at the head of the grand table. Food was set out for them.  
  
Both king and prince ate plate after plate of food, though not in a messy manner. Bulma just stared at them.  
  
"My father told me sayjins could eat a lot, but they never told me that you could eat this much." Bulma said awed.  
  
"Get used to it." said the King. Prince Vegeta snorted as in saying, 'she's not going to be around here much longer.' Bulma noticed this and sweat dropped.  
  
Bulma picked out her food carefully, adding small proportions to her plate and started eating. After one plate, and one glass of some kind of juice, she was full and sat wondering what to do now.  
  
"Well, don't be shy, eat already!" said the King. Bulma looked blank at him.  
  
"I just did eat." she said. "And I'm full."  
  
"What the hell? That's all you're going to eat?" Vegeta said with meat in his mouth.  
  
"That's all I can eat." she protested. "Human's don't have gigantic hunger like sayjins do, that's why there's more food on our planet."  
  
"Ah yes, I forgot." said the King, "Well, Bulma, I have your tools and you can start building, right now."  
  
"Right now?! Where are the tools? Where am I going to build it?" Bulma frantically asked.  
  
"Calm down! My guard is going to take you there." King Vegeta pointed toward a guard that was pretty good looking.  
  
Bulma started blushing and having the school girl crush in her eyes when the guard took her arm and led her out. Prince Vegeta looked at the guard and glared at him. 'I don't have feelings for the woman, why should I care?' the prince asked himself.  
  
The guard took her to the science lab and showed her where all the tools were, and Bulma got to work.  
  
*3 hours later*  
  
Now Bulma was half way done building the G.R. She had the building up but she needed to add the wires and electric stuff. It was nearly lunch time and she needed to be down in the gardens for lunch when Vegeta came. He took one look at her white apron and face covered with grease, and snorted. 'In a very odd way, grease looks good on her.' he thought.  
  
"Don't snort at me! I can't help it when I've covered with grease building a G.R for the same sayjins who conquered my planet!" she said angrily.  
  
"I'll do as I please. My father sent me to bring you to your room and then bring you down to the gardens." Vegeta said lazily.  
  
"I can get to my room on my own." Bulma said as she was wiping grease off her face.  
  
"That's what I told my father, now hurry up. I'm in a bad mood when I'm hungry." Vegeta demanded.  
  
Bulma followed him to her room, and they both went inside it.  
  
"What are you still doing here? I've got to get dressed!" Bulma said.  
  
"Well I'm just here to see what my 'future mate' looks like outside her clothing." Vegeta snickered. Bulma blushed.  
  
"Well you ain't seeing nothing because I'm just going to be killed anyway so please, LEAVE!" she shouted. Then Bulma remembered being nice to him and grabbed a light red skirt and matching red shirt and put them on her bed. Vegeta looked at her confused and then smirked. 'She must be scared of me so is changing.'  
  
Bulma threw off her shirt, acting like Vegeta was gone and then put it on. Then she grabbed pulled off her jeans and put on her skirt. She smiled triumphantly and looked and Vegeta who was standing against the wall looking at her in rapt attention. Now it was Bulma's turn to smirk and she went over to Vegeta and whispered in his ear: "Like what you saw, didn't you?"  
  
'Actually, I did like what I saw but I'm not going to tell it to her.' thought Vegeta.  
  
"No, I'm amazed at the fact that your body looks premature and childish." he laughed.  
  
"Well Vegeta, that's probably the first and only time your ever going to see a real woman's body." said Bulma.  
  
"I can get any woman I want."  
  
"Then, why did you choose me? That's what I thought. Well, lets get going."  
  
Vegeta, mad at her, grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't tolerate me the-"  
  
"Prince of all sayjins. Yata yata. Don't underestimate me."  
  
Vegeta let her arm go and they both went to the gardens where Vegeta and Bulma recieved horrible news...........  
  
**************************************************************  
  
*A/N:  
  
Sorry to keep you all waiting until this Friday or Saturday to find out what the bad news is. I'll be gone on a class trip and then I'll update when I return if I'm not too tired. Ja ne! 


	5. Surprises

DESTINY OF THE COUPLES  
  
  
  
"Father you can't be serious! Me have a child with....her!?" the mad prince screamed after his father told them Vegeta had to have a heir to the throne so he must be mated.  
  
"I am serious."the king said.  
  
"No way in hell am I going to do it with that monkey prince!" Bulma yelled.  
  
The king stood up at the two rampaging soon-to-be parents.  
  
"You two shall produce a heir or else Vegeta doesn't become king and the woman dies!"  
  
Both Bulma and Vegeta stopped yelling and sat grumbiling. King Vegeta sat back down, feeling he had made an agreement between both of them. Suddenly, Bulma and Vegeta got up.  
  
"I've suddenly lost my appetite with the thought of mating with this thing." Vegeta grumbled.  
  
"And I've suddenly lost my appetite with the thought of having to see him naked!" Bulma shot back and walked towards the lab.  
  
Vegeta then walked toward the training room and the old king sighed. What was he supposed to do with those two, they were acting like children.  
  
Angrily, Bulma completed up the G.R and walked towards the kitchen in search of food because she had refused to eat lunch. Bulma made it towards the kitchens and went in to see a huge refrigerator full of food. So she made herself a sandwhich and prepared to eat on the balcony. She closed the balcony doors behind her and was about to take up a chair when she heard the door lock. Bulma tried opening the door, but gave up and almost took a chair again, when she saw it had Vegeta in it and he was too busy eating to notice her. She glared at him behind his back and sat in another chair and started eating.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he demanded, still eating.  
  
"I'm eating." she said with food in her mouth.  
  
Vegeta finished eating and then tried opening the doors, but the doors were locked. Vegeta then growled angrily.  
  
"Errr! This was my father who had locked these doors!" said Vegeta.  
  
"Can't you just break through them?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No! They're sayjin proof, your father made it!" Vegeta accused.  
  
"Well your father locked these doors!"Bulma argued.  
  
'Why would my father lock these doors?' Vegeta wondered to himself.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Bulma questioned.  
  
"He must have locked these doors for some reason so we should stay outside, but the thought of staying in the same area as you is really annoying." said Vegeta. Bulma narrowed her eyes but said nothing.  
  
Sighing, Vegeta sat on his chair and gazed over the kingdom that would soon be his. But he was interupted by Bulma.  
  
"As long as we're here. We might as well talk about something." she offered.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about so you might as well shut your abnormally large mouth."  
  
"Fine, I won't tell you about the gravity room!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"It's actually finished, and ready to use."  
  
"I thought you weren't going to talk to me about it."  
  
"I changed my mind."  
  
"You really are bored aren't you?" he asked with an amused smirk.  
  
"Yes, that's why I'm talking to the prince of monkeys."  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
"Do you want to hear about the room or not?!" Vegeta shut his mouth, so Bulma continued: "It's really nice, and the Gravity can go up to 600. You'll probably have to start out at 5 or ten, just to get used to it-"  
  
"I'm not weak, I can handle 20 times gravity."  
  
"that's what you think. But you're really going to have to start out slow or else you won't be able to stand up."  
  
"Whatever, I'll figure it out when I try it." Then silence fell between them. After 5 minutes Bulma asked another question:  
  
"Why do you hate me so much?"  
  
"Your annoying mouth."  
  
"That's nothing to really hate about me. Most guys admire my willingness and my ability to argue back."  
  
"Well I'm not most guys so will you please shut up!" Silence.  
  
"You don't have to-" But Vegeta cut Bulma off with a kiss on the mouth. Even Vegeta couldn't explain why he did it. But Bulma was surprised and when they both broke off the kiss they were both thinking the same thing.  
  
'Why the hell did I do that?!' Vegeta thought.  
  
'What was that for?' Bulma asked herself.  
  
************************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
ooooh! They're first kiss. That means there will only be 1 or two chapters left of V/B and G/C romance. If you want more, review more! 


	6. Wedding Day!

LOVE AND DESTINY  
  
  
  
*A/N*  
  
I'm back and I'm writing another chapter before I go on another vacation! Read on my faithful reviwers. Oh and this chapter is going to be a bit longer than the others.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Good job," the King complimented Bulma the next day after trying it out. Vegeta looked at the G.R longingly, because he wasn't able to try it yet.  
  
"Yeah, yeah...."Bulma muttered under her breath. "So, can I go back to sleep? You did wake me up at 4 in the morning to try this out."  
  
"No, you two must eat breakfast, then Vegeta can try out the G.R and you can get fitted for your dresses." said King Vegeta. (A/N: There is such thing as marriage on Vegeta-sei in my story)  
  
After eating Bulma followed the now-trained Chi Chi to the fitting room because Chi Chi had to memorize the whole castle by heart.  
  
"So.....what do you think of the prince so far?" Chi Chi asked her while they were both waiting for the fitter to arrive in the room.  
  
"I don't know...he's confusing. I don't think I'll have to try to impress him, what he did last night could mean he's attracted to me in some way." Bulma said thoughtfully.  
  
"What did he do last night?" asked Chi Chi.  
  
"He kissed me." Chi Chi's eyes widened. "But I can't figure out why he did it."  
  
"Wow, we both may have a chance of living after all."  
  
"Miss Briefs, will you please stand on the plat form so I can measure you." said a male sayjin who appeared to be gay by the look of his clothes.  
  
Bulma did what she was told and Chi Chi watched, sitting on a chair. After Riley (gay fitting dude) measured Bulma he pulled a cart of clothes out of the closet and looked for the perfect outfit for Bulma.  
  
"Excuse me, Riley, why do I need a dress picked out right now?" Bulma asked.  
  
"The dinner tonight. The king has invited the 1st class sayjins to meet the new queen. There will be plenty of males...." Riley swam off in his own gay fantasy and Bulma and Chi Chi looked at each other and giggled.  
  
"My outfit, Riley?" Bulma said to wake him up.  
  
"Oh, right. Here's a lovely blue one that matches your eyes. The fabric is very foriegn and has what looks like, velvet, but it's really tiny feathers and feels extravagant." he gave the dress to Bulma who looked it over. It was low-cut in the front and tied in the back. The dress was tight and flowed out by the feet. Bulma loved it, but wanted to see another dress.  
  
"Here, this black one, but it wouldn't go with your hair.....hmmm.....how about this red one?" Riley showed Bulma a red tube topped dress and it tied in criss-crosses on the back and had a beads hanging from the waist. The whole dress went down to her feet also and had a slit on the side.  
  
"Both of these dresses are beautiful....which one do you think I should pick Chi Chi?"  
  
"I think you should pick the red one." Chi Chi replied.  
  
So Bulma went in the changing room and changed, then Riley brought out a suitcase, he opened it to reveal jewlery of all sorts.  
  
"Pick a necklace." he pointed towards the first row of necklaces. Bulma picked a gold chain with a single ruby on it.  
  
"Alright, that means we'll have to give you the ring, braclet and earrings to match that one so I'll give you these." he put each accesory on Bulma and sighed happily. "You look faboulous, here are your shoes."  
  
Bulma put on the red strappy heels and Riley did her hair into a high ponytail with a red bow. (A/N: Kinda like her hair in Dragonball.) The whole fitting had taken up time until dinner and as soon as she was ready, Chi Chi led her to the dining hall and kept complimenting her on the way. The two guards at the doors to the entrance of the dining hall opened the double doors for them and inside almost every seat was filled with important looking sayjins. Once Bulma got into the room all talk stopped and everyone looked at Bulma, Vegeta sat sitting in the chair by his father and looked annoyed by the sudden interest everyone had in Bulma. Chi Chi left Bulma to get to her seat which was right next to Vegeta. Hesitantly, Bulma sat down. Vegeta eyed her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Ah, here is the future queen of Vegeta-sei" The Kings booming voice announced over the table.  
  
All the male sayjins were saying how good looking she was under their breaths, but Vegeta's keen ears heard them and growled as if he was an over- protective dog.  
  
*Chi Chi in her room next to Bulma's*  
  
Chi Chi had to wait until 10 to pick her friend up from what looked like a very boring party. Since there was 4 hours to wait, she decided to read. After reading for half an hour she got bored and lay down on her bed and just looked at the ceiling. A knock came on her door.  
  
"Who is it?" Chi Chi yelled from her spot on the bed, not wanting to get up.  
  
"It's Goku!" Goku yelled back. Chi Chi abrubtly got up and opened the door. "I picked these for you."  
  
Goku handed Chi Chi a bouquet of flowers and stood blushing and looking at his hands while Chi Chi admired the flowers.  
  
"Thank you! They're so pretty and smell lovely!" Chi Chi hugged Goku and Goku turned even more red.  
  
"You can come in if you want, I can make us both hot chocolate, I'm really bored here." She ussered Goku into her room and went to her small kitchen which had cabnents, a refrigerator and other cooking utensils. "Sit down if you like."  
  
Chi Chi pointed at a stool which was for the small island were the sink was at. Goku sat down and watched her get the equipment.  
  
"What's hot chocolate?" he suddenly asked as she put hot water in the mugs to add to the powdered chocolate and small marshmellows.  
  
"You've never had hot chocolate before?" she questioned, Goku shook his head, no. "It's chocolate, warmed up-here, just taste it. Be careful, it's hot."  
  
Chi Chi handed Goku the mug and Goku smelled it, then his eyes brightened and he drank it in one gulp. He wanted more, but didn't want to be rude so he didn't ask.  
  
"Wow..." Chi Chi said with wide eyes, she was still sipping on hers which was too hot for her. "Do you want more?"  
  
Goku couldn't decline the newly found beverage and she made 3 more cups for him.  
  
"I would give you more, but I want to save some." she said.  
  
"Thank you. It tasted great!" Goku complimented her.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I must be going now. My break is over and I have to get back to work."  
  
"Oh. Well thanks for the flowers and being good company. I hope you drop by again." she kissed him on the cheek and he turned red.  
  
Waving at Chi Chi, Goku left and shut the door. Chi Chi sighed and continued to wait for 10 o'clock time. She knew there had to be something going on between the both of them.  
  
*Bulma at the Dinner Party*  
  
Bulma just ate her food quietly and only talked when she was spoken to. She was aware of all the male eyes on her and started shaking nervously at all the attention. Vegeta noticed this and raised a brow.  
  
'I feel sorry for the woman, all these pathetic sayjins looking at her. She almost looks....attractive when you see fear in her for the first time.' Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
At last the party was over, the worst was over for Bulma. She had been hesitantly answering questions and her voice shook with nervousness when a guy winked at her. Vegeta couldn't help but feel sorry for her and he caught a guy trying to play footsies with her under the table but Vegeta stepped off his foot and couldn't control his anger anymore.  
  
"No one is to even look at my mate! No disgusting winks or attempts to touch her!" he suddenly yelled, all conversation stopped and Bulma suddenly gazed lovingly at him.  
  
"Thank you..." she wispered in his ear.  
  
"That wasn't an act of kindness I was tired of all the attention and conversation being ignored from me." he lied.  
  
"Hmm...well, I don't think so. I know why your father locked us out there. He wanted us to be used to each other's company, but I don't know why you kissed me."  
  
"I knew you would ask me this."  
  
"But still, what did you kiss me for?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Don't tell me to shut up!" Luckily people around couldn't hear their silent arguement because of all the talk.  
  
"I'm the prince, you do as I say!"  
  
"What's the point if I'm going to die?!"  
  
"There is a point because I started debating on whether or not to kill you. I need the heir to become king and you're the mate to produce the heir. There is a problem there, oh shit I'm talking in rhymes...." Bulma giggled at him.  
  
"As I was saying, if we are to mate....that would make us bonded and un-able to be seperated.....if my father could kill my mother, why is he not dead?" he questioned himself.  
  
"If we did mate, it wouldn't be out of love, only out of wanting a baby." Bulma said sadly.  
  
Vegeta ignored her and wondered how his father was able to kill his mother without dying from the bond they had to produce himself. 'I must talk to my father about this later.' he thought.  
  
After the guest left, Chi Chi picked up Bulma to take to her room and Vegeta confronted his father.  
  
"A thought has just come to me, how were you able to kill mother?" he asked.  
  
"I should've known you would ask me this someday. But I shall be frank with you. The mother that got killed wasn't your mother. Your real mother is around but she is kept away."  
  
"Oh. Why?"  
  
"Because, I mated with her by accident, I cannot kill her or else I will die. So she is kept away. I am able to see her when I wish."  
  
'Maybe I could do that with the woman....' Vegeta thought.  
  
"I only see her for 'certain reasons'." his father grinned at him.  
  
"Perverted." Was Vegeta's only words.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, you want to do the same to Bulma, but that cannot be allowed. I did it because my father knew nothing about our mating, but I do and I will prevent that from happening to Bulma."  
  
Vegeta angrily walked to his room. His plans were ruined and it looked like he'd have to be bonded, mated and married to her.  
  
*Wedding day*  
  
The other days were spent getting prepared for the wedding. Chi Chi and Goku grew closer and announced yesterday that they were going steady. Bulma was happy for them but was unhappy at the fact that the marriage was today and......they would have to.....reproduce the night of the wedding! Bulma had to much pride to admit it, but she thought Vegeta was handsome despite his attitude. 'It might not be bad....mating with him....but he would never love me.' she kept thinking.  
  
Vegeta on the other hand, secretly found Bulma desiring too. 'Mating, I've never done it before. But everyone says it's pleasuring.....but with her....damn, and we have to mate tonight!'  
  
*Bulma's P.O.V*  
  
My dress is gorgeous, Riley has good taste. It's a beautiful white gown that is tight on the top and flows out on the bottom half, with diamonds scattered on it. My hair is in an elegant bun with curly strands for my bangs. On the top of my head is a tiara with the head piece attached to it. All in all, I think I look beautiful and so does Chi Chi. First the brides maids and all the other people go, after the flower girl, I walk down the isle with King Vegeta accompanying me. I see Vegeta ahead, not even bothering to turn his head to look at me. What a scum bag. Ha, weddings, they're supposed to be the happiest day of a woman's life but in my case it's going to be the shittiest. Everything was beautiful, except for the mood between the both of us. I can tell he does not want me. The kiss was some happening that was probably to shut me up. I had let go of the possibility he might have liked me.  
  
*After the Wedding*  
  
"Job well done! It's now 7 o clock, get to your room." the king smiled at them after the reception. Bulma and Vegeta looked blank. "Don't act like you don't know what you're doing! Get up to the room before I have to sit in the room and make you!"  
  
"Father, that's disgusting." Vegeta sighed.  
  
"Then get up to your room!" King Vegeta said.  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
"Oh, and it's tradition to carry your mate up to the bedroom."  
  
"Make her get off her ass and walk! Screw the tradition!"  
  
"I will not have the tradition be broken, now go!"  
  
Vegeta grabbed Bulma and flew up to the room. Once in the room, Bulma sat down on a chair opposite the bed and so did Vegeta.  
  
"Can't we just pretend that we did it and adopt a child?" Bulma offered.  
  
"No you baka woman! There has to be a bite mark and even if we did adopt, the brat wouldn't even look like us!"  
  
"Sorry, it was just a suggestion."  
  
"Then make it be a smart suggestion!"  
  
A big arguement broke out, and outside the door King Vegeta was listening just in case this kind of problem arose. So he went in the room and the two stopped fighting.  
  
"I knew this would happen. Here, take these to eat, might as well have a snack before you do it since this will take a while." he placed a tray of what-looked-like chocolates. Then he left, smirking because the chocolates had a special pill in it that would 'boost' up the process.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta looked at the chocolates suspiciously, Vegeta sniffed it and Bulma nibbled on it. Both agreed the chocolates were worth eating and ate it. After a few minutes, the two looked at each other with desire in their eyes. Suddenly Vegeta grabbed Bulma and brought her to the bed and started to kiss her passionently. 'My father did this! I will not fight it though, my full desire is too great.' a part of Vegeta's brain said to itself.  
  
'Wow, he's an amazing kisser. I know these chocolates are getting us in the mood of our greatest desire. But he we can control this only if, deep down inside, we hate each other. But now I know, we love each other, that's why these pills are working!' Bulma thought happily.  
  
And thus their night of passion begins.  
  
*Goku and Chi Chi*  
  
After the wedding, Goku invited Chi Chi over to his home to give her some news.  
  
"Chi Chi, I've never felt this way about anyone, so....I'll say it. Chi Chi, I love you." Chi Chi's eyes glistened with happy tears.  
  
"I love you too Goku!" they started kissing.  
  
Goku and Chi Chi didn't need pills to prove their love, so their night of passion began also.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
YES! I'm finished with the B/V and C/G part, next chapter is going to head into B/V and T/P chapters! 


	7. Kids

DESTINY OF THE COUPLES 7  
  
*A/N* Wha-hoo! T/p Part! AND G/b! ***************************************************************** Vegeta and Bulma had kids, the same day. Bulma and Chi Chi were cursing at their husbands. But each finally had a kid. Bulma, had Trunks. And Chi Chi had Goten. A few days later, when they were out of the hospital, each were showing off their kids. Goku and Vegeta hated when they had to show off their kids so they sparred instead. Goku always won, and that's what made Vegeta mad. *He's such a dumbass! How can a third class baka beat a sayjin king?!* Vegeta kept thinking after every match. Every time Goku beat him, Vegeta would thrive to be stronger.  
  
*Bulma and Chi Chi in the kids play room in the castle*  
  
"Awww, they're the best of friends already......" Bulma sighed as she watched Goten and Trunks play with little action figures. "I know, they're both a year old, but they became friends fast." Chi Chi smiled. "The bad thing is, Vegeta wants to train Trunks when he turns 3." "He's much too young! You have to protest Bulma!" "Hai, I know. But there's nothing I can do."  
  
*2 years later*  
  
Vegeta had started training Trunks and advised Goku to do the same with Goten. But Chi Chi wouldn't allow it. So Goku secretly trained Goten every time Chi Chi went out somewhere. Goku and Chi Chi had now owned their own house outside the castle because Vegeta said Chi Chi didn't have to work there anymore so he gave her pay and she bought a house with Goku. One day, Bulma called Chi Chi on the phone with great news. "Chi Chi! I'm having another baby!" Bulma squealed. "How cute! Girl or boy?" "Girl! EEEK!" and the two continued talking. 2 months later, Bulma had her girl. (A/N: Pregnancies are only for 2 months.) And she named her Bra. Vegeta picked up his baby girl and admired her, she looked just like Bulma. Bulma could tell Vegeta was bursting with pride because it looked like their daughter was going to be the prettiest woman when she grew up. Then, 3 months later, Chi Chi called Bulma and announced she was going to have a baby and it was going to be a girl too. 2 months later, she had Pan, and our story begins.....  
  
********************************************************************* Pan: 7 Trunks: 10 Goten: 10 Bra: 7  
  
Pan and Bra were close friends, as were Trunks and Goten. Goku trained Pan and Pan became amazingly strong. Vegeta didn't want to train Bra, he believed she was too fragile (even though she was a saiyan). During the middle of summer, Bulma invited the Sons over to her castle for a little get-together. Chi Chi shooed the kids in the palace gardens, where they couold play or spar. "Pan, lets play dollies." Bra said. "No way! Let's spar."Pan argued. "I don't know how! Lets just play dollies." "Then lets play tag, and ask Goten and Trunks if they wanna join." Pan suggested. So the two girls went over to interupt the two boys who were sparring and was going to ask them to play tag when Pan got interested in the spar and wanted to join. Bra 'humphed' and went to play dollies. "No girls allowed." Trunks glared at her. Pan glared back. "You're probably scared of me because you know that I'm going to win." Pan smirked. "Let her fight Trunks. She's pretty good. How about winner takes on Pan." Goten suggested. Trunks grunted, which meant yes. Trunks ended up beating Goten and both him and Pan took fighting stances. "This is going to be too easy, cuz you're a girl." Trunks smirked. "No, I think it's going to be easier for me because you're a girl." Pan smirked back then charged at him with kick and punch. Trunks blocked both of them and shot a blast toward her, Pan dodged it and they both took up fighting stances again. At this time the four parents came out, curious as to what there children were up to. They then noticed the spar and became interested. "Pan is fighting?! Goku!!! You've been training her haven't you?!" Chi Chi yelled. Goku smiled sheepishly and nodded yes. "I must say, she's doing a good job keeping up with Trunks." Bulma said as she watched the spar. "Are you saying it's okay that my baby girl is sparring?" Chi Chi asked amazed. "She's only 7!" "She needs to know this Chi Chi, she is a sayjin." Bulma said. Chi Chi sighed defeated. Vegeta watched the spar with interest. Pan kicked Trunks in the lower area and everyone winced for poor Trunks. Then Pan punched him in the abdomen and was about to blast him when he pinned her on the ground and was about to fire his own blast at her when Pan kicked Trunks off her and gave him a punch in the jaw. *Hmmm....I have the horrible feeling that those two brats will get closer as they get older. I don't like it. The thought of having Kakkarot mix with my blood is disgusting.* Vegeta thought. "Well, Trunks isn't letting it easy." Bulma stated. The truth was, Trunks went harder on Pan then Goten. Trunks seriously doubted Pan was a girl by the way she dressed and acted, but didn't hit her, he just fired blasts at her.The spar ended with Trunks winning because he blasted Pan to the ground and she didn't get up. "Told you I would win." Trunks said as he went over to Pan who was cursing on her back on the ground. Pan paid no attention to him. "Hey you 4, lunch!" said Chi Chi.  
  
*Age change: Pan:14. Bra: 14. Trunks:17. Goten:17*  
  
"Pan! There's going to be a dinner party and we have to look good. Daddy's invited everyone because they're celebrating my birthday!" squealed Bra. Every year her dad gave his princess a party because she begged for one. "You know I hate these things!" Pan whined. "Oh please, I haven't made you wear a dress but things are going to change, I already picked out a knock-out dress for you!" "You what?! I'm not embarresing myself in front of all these people!" "Too bad. If you don't wear the dress I'm going to have to show your dad that picture." "What picture?" "Don't you remember? Last year on my birthday, we played spin the bottle and you ended up kissing my brother! I knew that picture would come in handy!" "Ew! Don't remind me of that picture!" Pan hadn't developed a crush for Trunks yet, he was still rude to her and they only kissed because the were dared. Both had too much pride to let down a dare. "Hehe. Well, if you don't wear the dress, I'll show your mom the picture." "No, I refuse! Go ahead and show her!" Bra looked taken aback, but then figured this was some kind of trick so she pretended to head downstairs where everyone was and show Chi Chi. Pan, thinking her plan would work looked alarmed that she was actually going to do it and stopped her. "Fine...................................I'll wear the dress." Pan sighed deeply. "YES! Okay, get in the bathroom and change into this." Bra handed Pan the dress. Eyes lowered in shame, Pan went in the bathroom to put on the dress. She came out in a red spaghetti strapped dress that went down above her knees. Bra grinned happily. "I wore the dress, you can't make me do my hair and make up." Pan said warningly. "Fine, Fine. Leave your hair down. Okay, how do I look? Do you think Goten will notice me?" Pan smirked and suddenly had an idea. "Are you going to play spin the bottle again?" "Yes, now lets get down to the party." Pan grabbed a camera as she went out the door. If Bra could trick her, Pan could trick Bra. If Bra kissed Goten, Pan could threaten to show the picture to Vegeta. *Revenge is sweet* Pan thought evilly.  
  
********************************************************************** *A/N* In this story, Pan won't develop her crush for Trunks until a little while later. But Trunks will have a crush on Pan. There, I got stuff settled out. 


	8. BDay Bash

DESTINY OF THE COUPLES 8  
  
"Look! It's Goten!" Bra squealed when she saw Goten talking to her brother. "Wow." Pan said unenthusiatically. Everyone was downstairs in the ball room. Pink and Purple streamers were surroubding them, and tables were layed out with food, which is where Bra say Trunks and Goten. A lot of guests were here too, guests from sayjin elite familys that were third class and higher. "Happy birthday sweetie!" Bulma hugged Bra. "Mom, it's gorgeous!" Bra squealed. 'It looks just like it does every year.' Pan thought. Cept this year, it's pink and purple instead of blue and green. "Bra, what do you wanna do?" Pan asked after Bulma left. "Ummm.....why don't we play spin-the-bottle now?" "Ya know what Bra, I'm going to have to sit this one out. But you can go ahead and play. I'll watch." Pan said, she was hoping to take a picture of every guy Bra had to kiss with her flash-less, sound-less camera that came in handy every time you wanted to spy on someone. "But why?" Bra asked dissapointed. "None of the guys are cute, besides Bra, they all would be wanting to get their lips on you." Bra looked flattered by the compliment. "Well, you're right. You can watch, Pan." Bra said. Pan mentally sighed in relief. "Pan, can you round up all the guys and girls? Tell them to meet in the largest spare bedroom, it's 2 floors up and I'll be waiting right by the room." "Sure." Pan grinned. Bra ran upstairs. 'Why is she always so excited about kissing guys?' Pan thought. "Goten, Bra wants to play Spin-the-bottle. I have to ask everyone to join in because I'm not going to play." Pan said to Goten, and ignored Trunks. "Sure, where do I go?" Goten asked. "2nd floor, Bra will be waiting." Pan replied, Goten said 'later' to Trunks and went upstairs. Pan turned to leave but Trunks said something that made her pissed. " You're probably not playing because you know no one is going to want to kiss you." Trunks said simply. Pan turned around and walked up to Trunks. "Ah Trunks, forgot you were there. I thought Goten was talking to a girl, completley didn't notice you." Pan smiled fakely. Trunks frowned. "Pan, I can beat you at a spar, how can you forget what I look like? You curse at me from on the ground, after I pin you for the win." "Perverted prince, aren't you?" "What makes you think I have any attraction to you?" "I didn't say that! I said you were perverted, momma's boy!" "Let's settle this in a spar, after Bra's stupid game." "Fine!" Pan said and went off to invite other people. And that's how their spars usually began, with insults and threats. 'Stupid Trunks, I will beat him this time!' Once she invited everyone, she entered the room herself. Pan settled herself on a bean bag chair in the corner and watched the others on the ground. Bra started and spun the bottle. It landed on a another guy whom Pan didn't know. *click* went Pan's camera. The guy spun the bottle and it landed on a girl Pan didn't know. Then the girl spun the bottle and it landed on Goten. Pan could see Bra glare at her but keep her cool. Goten spun the bottle and it landed on Trunks. Both guys looked at each other in disgust. Pan smiled a huge smile. "No way." Goten said. "Im not kissing him." Trunks protested. "Too bad!" Bra yelled. Very quickly they leaned in,*click* *click* went Pan's camera, and then with a flash they were back to sitting down after they kissed. Trunks spun the bottle and it landed on another guy. Trunks groaned in disbelief. They leaned in, *click* and sat back down. The guy spun the bottle and it landed on another girl. The girl spun the bottle and it landed on Bra. "No way!" Both girls said. "Too bad!" Trunks and Goten said, mocking Bra. 'Hehe....*click*' and Pan took the picture. Bra spun the bottle and it landed on Goten. I could tell, Bra was cheering inside. Goten looked nervous, but kissed Bra anyway. *click* Goten spun the bottle and it landed on a different girl, that girl spun the bottle and it landed on Trunks. Trunks spun the bottle and it landed on his sister. 'O YA! INCEST PICTURE!' Pan cheered. 'This will be worth all the film I have!' "I refuse." Bra said. "Ditto." Trunks agreed. "You have to! Now pucker up!" all the guys and girls said. "I hate you." Bra glared at Trunks. "I despise you!" Trunks said to Bra. Both leaned in *click* *zoom in* *click* 'YES!!!!!!!!!' Pan thought. Pan couldn't help herself, she started laughing, everyone looked at her, then noticed the camera. Trunks, Goten and the Bra's eyes widened in horror. "MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" Pan laughed. "You bitch!" Trunks yelled and went after Pan. Pan quickly capsulized the camera and instant transmissioned on the opposite end of the room. Trunks turned around looking for her. "Hehehehehe. All these photos." Pan sighed. Trunks glared at her and walked towards her slowly. "Pan, give me the pictures." Trunks said through gritted teeth. "Sorry, can't." Pan said, trying to sound apologetic. "Why not?!" Trunks yelled. "You want them, come and get them." Pan said and then put the capsule in her sports bra. "Damn you Pan! I'm not getting them!" Trunks complained. "Lets just say, this is SWEET SWEET revenge." and Pan headed out the door. "Pan! Come back here now!" yelled Trunks. "No!" and Pan ran out the door, Trunks following. He caught up to her, hiding in a closet. She rushed to get out but he pinned her on the ground. "Hand it over." he growled. "Never." Pan stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest. "You better not show those to ANYBODY." "Maybe I will show them, maybe I won't. Depends on the situation I'm in." "What do you mean? Are you going to black mail us?!" "Correct boxer-boy." "This could ruin me and my reputation of being straight!" "I know. Now get off me." "That's it! I'm getting those pictures, it's not like you have anything there anyway." "HENTAI! TRUNKS IS RAPING-" Pan yelled for people to hear but Trunks covered her mouth. "Give me the pictures, and I won't take them from you." Trunks comprimesd. Pan mumbled under his hand, he let go of her mouth. "As I was saying- HELP! TRUNKS IS RAPING ME!!!!!!!" Trunks covered his ears. Goten and Bra came in the room. "What are you doing to my sister?!" Goten grabbed Trunks off Pan. Pan got up and smirked when she saw Goten grabbed Trunks by the collar. "I didn't do anything to that pain in the ass!" Trunks said. "YET! He wanted to grab the camera from my brassiere." Goten slammed Trunks against the wall. "Only because she wouldn't give the pictures back! You two don't want to black mailed do you?!" Trunks asked them both. "I won't black mail them, I'm gonna black mail you because you are such an ass to me!" Pan pointed to Trunks. "Oh, if you're going to black mail Trunks then carry on. Come on Goten." Bra said simply and pulled Goten out the door. Trunks stood standing. "I will get you for this. Don't forget our spar." Trunks growled. Pan stuck out her tongue and Instant Transported outside to wait for Trunks.  
  
*************************************************************** *A/N* *Grins* That was a fun chapter. 


	9. Civil Conversation!

DESTINY OF THE COUPLES 9  
  
"Hello princess." I said to Trunks as he came outside, he muttered something under his breath. "Shut up and let's get to sparring." he said. Then he smirked. " I have an idea. If I win, I get the pictures. If you win you'll keep the pictures, but don't count on it." "What makes you think I would give you the pictures if you win?" He looked troubled by this. "Pan, nevermind the freakin bet! That capsule is probably going to fall out of your training bra because of your flat chest!" Pan fumed at these words. "I'm not wearing a training bra! I'm wearing a sports bra, and yes I do have boobs!" "I highly doubt that." "BAKA! DIE!!!!" Pan aimed a kick for his head. He grabbed her foot and twisted it. Pan howled in pain but then used her other foot to kick him in the head. Trunks also stopped that so Pan did a back handspring out of his grasp. By now all the kids went outside to watch. Bulma and Chi Chi came in the door way and groaned: 'not again'. Vegeta and Goku, who were training until the cake came out, felt the energy levels rise between their kids and went outside to watch the match. Pan and Trunks stood in a fighting pose. Each were preparing for the other to do something. So Trunks took his chance and fired a ki ball at her. Pan stopped it with another ki ball aimed at him but Trunks shoved it out of the way and flew down to punch Pan in the ribs. Pan wasn't expecting this and got full-force. She stepped back in pain. But then quickly recovered and elbowed Trunks in the gut which made him wheeze for air. Then Pan did a high kick to his head and he fell back. Faster than he had fallen, Trunks got up in time for Pan to fire a Kamehaha blast at him which hit him dead on. Pan felt really powerful, so she fired shot after shot of ki blast at him which created a huge smoke screen. "Had enough yet?" Pan laughed. "Didn't even feel it. " Trunks said from behind her. Then he grabbed Pan's arms in back of her. "Say Uncle!" "No.....way!" She struggled. "Hey! You're looking down my dress you sicko!" "I am not!" Trunks argued. "There's nothing to look at!" "How would YOU know, have you stared at my chest before and assumed I had nothing there?!" "NO! There you go, ranting about how you think I'm attracted to you again." "Obviously I couldn't think you were attracted to me because you are down-right MEAN to me! Now let me go!" "Will you give me the pictures?" "NEVER!" "Then I'm going to have to pull your arms back until you do." He squeezed her arms back, but Pan's pride wouldn't allow her to say it every time he squeezed harder. She grinded her teeth and stood her ground. Trunks was starting to get worried. 'Her arms are going to break if she doesn't say anything.' he thought. "Obviously this plan of yours isn't working!" Pan sneered. "You won't give up? Fine, I hate to do it. But I'm getting those capsules!" He put one arm around Pan's arms and proceeded to use the free one. Thinking that she would freely give up the pictures he held out his arm warningly. "You wouldn't dare." She said. "Why wouldn't I?" "Because my dad and everybody else is out here watching. Reach down my bra and everyone will know you're a pervert." Pan said calmy. Trunks growled very loudly. "Pan....." Trunks was seething in anger. "One way or the other, " he bent his head down by her ears and wispered, "I'm going to get those photo's." Then he let go of her and flew back down. Pan floated a second but then saw Vegeta and Goku and flew towards them. "Your son is sick Vegeta!" Pan said to him. Vegeta shrugged. "Brat, my son is the prince. He can do whatever he wants." he said simply. "Dad!" Pan said to Goku, cuz she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Vegeta, she's right. You're son can't go and reach down my daughter's shirt, that's disgusting." Goku said. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I didn't bring up the brat. His mother did. Talk to her." Vegeta grunted. Pan stomped over to Bulma. "Bulma, that son of yours needs to learn some manners before I have to beat the-" Chi Chi stopped her. "Language, Pan, language!" "You saw what he was proceeding to do out there." Pan said. "I'll talk to him Pan. But he's 17 and there are a lot of guys out there like that." Bulma said, as if reaching down a girls shirt was a normal, everyday thing for guys. Pan, again, couldn't believe what she was hearing and left to go in and eat cake. 'Parent's these days! They are so oblivious to everything that's happening around them!' Pan thought. All the kids were inside, Bra was at the head of the table and the birthday song began. Bra blew out the candles and cut the cake once, then she made the servant do the rest. Pan sat next to Bra's seat and Trunks sat across from her, Goten was on the right side of Pan and didn't notice the death glares going on between the two because he was busy eating. Trunks gave a kick to Pan's shin after she flipped him off. "That hurt like a bitch you dick!" Pan mouthed. Trunks gave a victory smile. *ahem* "Time for the presents. will everyone pass the presents up to me, please?" Bra said sweetly, once everyone was done eating. Pan passed her present to Bra. Bra opened the blue wrapping paper and squealed. It was the picture of Bra and Goten kissing with a note. The note said: Dear Bra. I decided not to black mail you anymore, on one condition: You will never EVER make me wear a dress and make up again. Love Pan. P.S: You're brother is an asshole. Bra gave Pan a hug and opened Trunks present. Trunks had given her perfume. Then Bra opened Goten's gift and he gave her a charm bracelet. She smiled at him which made him blush nervously. Soon, Bra opened all the presents and announced to everyone that it was time to go. My mom allowed me to spend the night when I asked her. So Bra and I went upstairs to see all the presents she got. "Pan, your present, next to Goten's, was the best one." Bra said. "Ah, I figured you'd want that picture." "Aren't you nervous?" "Huh?" "About staying here. Aren't you afraid my brother will try something again?" "Nah. He's not that much stronger than me." Bra looked at her worriedly. "One of these days, Pan, someone is going to bust that ego of yours." Bra muttered. Pan couldn't hear her.  
  
*Trunk's P.O.V*  
  
I'm pacing my room, trying to think of anything to get that film. Pan is so stubborn! Why does she have to make everything more complicated? And putting the film down her shirt, she knew she would get away with that one. Well, Son Pan, I'm impressed. You're the first female I've had trouble dealing with. Surprisingly, she doesn't find me attractive at all. In fact, I think she despises me. Maybe I shouldn't have been mean to her all those years, but, it would have taken the fun out teasing with her. Ya, I have to admit, it was kinda hentai to try and reach down her shirt.....but I couldn't let anyone see those pictures! Well, tonight, I have an opportunity, she's staying the night. Now to think of what to do...... "Trunks!" My mom yelled out my door. I opened it. "What is it mom?" I asked. "How dare you! You're 17, and you're reaching down girl's shirts! I thought I rasied you better than that!" She shreaked. "Mom, relax. She took pictures and then put the film in her bra, I desperatly need those pictures to keep my reputation!" "And you would reach down a girl's bra to get them?!" "If the situation was desperate enough.....yes. But the situation was desperate!" "Did you even bother to ask her for the film?!" "Yes, and I threatned to break her arms" my mom shot me a death look, " but nothing would work so I pretended like I was going to get the capsules." My mom shook her head, then sighed. "What has made you two loathe each other so much." "Mom, I don't even remember that. She's such a smart-ass, it really annoys me. And when a female gets out of line and adresses me of all people, like that, you can bet I would get angry." "There you go again, acting like you're higher than woman! You're just like your father, Trunks! You thought all woman were supposed to be on your every command but woman have a right to speak for themselves too. What, are you mad that Pan isn't the sort of woman to be woo'ed by you?" she stated. I sat speechless. Come to think of it, now that she's said it, it did make me sound like an ass. "I suppose. But still, she wouldn't give me the pictures back and I tried to do everything I could and when it came to that last resort, I had no other choice!" I said, sounding very much like a child. "I'm going to settle this. You two need to talk! After dinner, meet me in the Royal Room. You and Pan are going to settle this like civalized peop-sayjins. If you two even start sparring, you both are going to pay for the damages!" And with a huff she left the room.  
  
*Bulma's P.O.V*  
  
I think I settled that well. Now all I have to do is see if my plan works. Honestly, Pan and Trunks shouldn't be fighting like this. They should be like brother and sister, not enemys. I walked to Bra's room and told Pan what I told Trunks and left the room before she could say anything. I wonder what Vegeta will think about this? So I went to talk to him in the training room. He looked disturbed when I entered the room. "What is it?" He asked. "You know how Pan and Trunks don't seem to get along, right? Well, I heard the story from Trunks that she took pictures of him that could ruin his reputation so I did the noblest thing a woman could do." "And that would be?" "They are going to talk it over. What do you think about that?" "You should have just left them to beat the shit out of each other. That would teach them a lesson." "Vegeta! fighting won't solve anything. I've also discovered Trunks acts a lot like you when you were younger. You both think of yourselves as too high for woman." "What's wrong with that?" "ERRRR! You better teach your son to respect woman, or you won't get an ounce of sleep because I'll be screaming at you all night! Poor Pan probably feels violated by Trunks's behavior." "Fine, I'll talk to the boy! Now get out." I smiled triumphantly.  
  
*Ominous Review @ Dinner*  
  
Pan was beyond mad. Try and have a cival conversation, with him! That was impossible. On the other side of her, Trunks was thinking the same thing. Dinner went by pretty slowly. Pan wouldn't even look at Trunks.Which Trunks found, odd. 'Geesh Pan, you're pissed. Maybe today is the day, I tell her how I feel. She is certainly not like any other girl, she impresses me. I just hope she doesn't get freaked out or make it impossible to talk to her.' thought Trunks.  
  
*************************************************************** *A/N* All these acts of meaness were out of respect for Pan, odd huh? Makes the story interesting, ne? Next chapter: Pan and Trunks-er-talk. Maybe......they might get together? 


	10. Hentai!

DESTINY OF THE COUPLES 10  
  
  
  
"Thanks Bulma." Pan complimented after dinner. She may have been mad, but she knows better than to dissobau an adult.  
  
"Your welcome. Trunks, you're finished as well, up to the room you two." Bulma said.  
  
Bra gave Pan a sympathized look as she left. Trunks and Pan sat down in the spacious Royal Room. The reason it was called the Royal Room was because it had the throne chairs of the King and Queen. Kinda like a living room. Pan sat on couch, and Trunks sat on a couch facing her. They just sat for a few minutes, so Pan uncapsulized her CD player and listened to it. Trunks noticed this, annoyed, and wondered how they were going to work things out if Pan wasn't cooperating. So he mouthed to her to take the head phones off, so she did.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Pan snapped.  
  
"What's your problem?" he asked, surprised at her mood.  
  
"Do you think I want to be here? No, I don't! There's nothing to talk about, cuz frankly, you're not getting those pictures."  
  
"Listen, Pan.I want to get things straight. If you give me the pics, I promise I won't be mean to you."  
  
"Won't be mean to me? Trunks Vegeta Briefs, not being a jerk to me? It will never happen because we hate each other." Pan finished. Trunks felt sad. But then angry because he had Vegeta's blood in him for Christ's sake!  
  
"Pan, stop making this hard for me." Trunks wispered.  
  
"What did you say?" Pan asked.  
  
"What can I do to make you give me those pictures? By the way, where are the pictures?"  
  
"Still in my bra. Won't feel safe without em. Hmm....what can you do to get those pictures......you have to be my slave. Get me whatever I want, when I want it." Trunks all of a sudden had nasty ideas in his head but dismissed them.  
  
"How long do I have to keep this loyalty to you?"  
  
"Until my birthday, which is in 2 months."  
  
"2 months! You'll torture me!"  
  
"I know. Deal, or no deal?"  
  
"No deal!" Then Trunks smirked misheviously. "I bet you wanted me as your sex slave or something."  
  
"NO FUCKIN WAY!" Pan dived at him and started to kick the shit out of him when Bulma entered the room.  
  
"How is- PAN, TRUNKS! Explain!" Bulma said.  
  
"I tried to make a comprimise!" Pan said.  
  
"Ya, me be her slave for 2 weeks!" Trunks glared.  
  
"If I catch you two fighting again, I'm going to keep you in here longer until you settle this!" And she left. Pan went back on the couch, as did Trunks.  
  
"Stupid brat." Pan said.  
  
"Me?! You won't give me those pictures! If you gave me the pictures everything will be fine."  
  
"Trunks, you've hated me for so long. And I want revenge. You've never been nice to me, I've had to put up with your crap!" Pan was yelling, and getting a little teary eyed.  
  
"Oh...."Trunks didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Oh? That's all you're going to say is 'Oh'. No apologie?!"  
  
"Yes, that's all I'm going to say. The reason I pick on you is because you're fun to tease. You strike back with yells and it amuses me. I can't exactly do that to my sister or she'll send dad on me."  
  
"That's a shitty excuse to be mad at me! Trunks you are so rude and mean, I promise you I will want you dead till the day I die!"  
  
'God, she's really mad!' Trunks thought. 'Must be P.M.S'ing.'  
  
"Are you going to give me the pictures? Because we're not getting anywhere."  
  
"Only if you become my slave."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then no pictures."  
  
"ARGH! That's it!" Trunks dived at Pan and held her arms down. Pan kicked him in the lower region, but he didn't let go.  
  
"You're not going to do it! I'll kill you!" Pan said, slighty afraid that he might.  
  
"Give me the pictures!"  
  
"................." Pan didn't know what else to say. Give her the chance of getting sweet revenge or having Trunks reach down her shirt?  
  
"1.....2.................................................................... .3!" Pan bit his hand. Trunks cursed and tried again.  
  
"Get off me!" Pan squirmed.  
  
"No, I'm getting the damn pics!" The two wrestled on the ground. At one point Pan ended up on top of him and Trunks smirked. "Wow Pan. These feelings for me are going to have to be kept inside."  
  
"Fool!" They wrestled some more.  
  
*Vegeta watching the intercom of Pan and Trunks*  
  
"Fuck my life!" Vegeta yelled frustrated. "My boy's a pervert who wants kakkarot's brat!"  
  
Vegeta had been watching what was going on so far. And switched on the T.V right when Trunks dived at Pan.  
  
"Horny little bastard." Vegeta said disgusted.  
  
He saw Trunks try to reach down Pan's dress and his eyes widened.  
  
"I swear to Kami I didn't have anything to do with that boy when he was younger to lead him to do something like this."Vegeta turned off the intercom.  
  
*Back to Pan and Trunks*  
  
"Stay still!" Trunks complained.  
  
"And let you reach down my dress? I don't think so!"  
  
"O ya Pan, you're turning me on." Trunks said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut it! This is a fight to the death!"  
  
Pan kneed him in the gut, so Trunks pushed her against a table which had an expensive looking vase on it. Remembering Bulma's words of having to pay for damages, Pan reached out to grab it. Trunks used this chance to reach down her bra, blushing furiously. Pan screamed and let the vase fall, trying to pry Trunks's hand out of her shirt.  
  
'O my Kami. O my Kami!' Trunks kept muttering as he searched around. 'Well, I guess Pan does have boobs, not very big ones though.'  
  
He grabbed the capsule and quickly took his hand out of her bra. Pan said so many bad words, while she covered her chest. Trunks showed her the capsule and sat back down on the couch. Pan became speechless. Trunks looked at her when she didn't start arguing. Surprisingly, Trunks saw a tear run down her cheeks.  
  
"I hate you! You are nasty and violated me!" Pan wispered. (A/N: Dude, I'd feel the same way if someone did that to me. Though, maybe not Trunks.....)  
  
Trunks looked at the ground in shame. Pan broke down the doors and headed to Bra's room, crying.  
  
'I didn't think she would get upset....' Trunks thought, depressingly.  
  
Pan slammed the door shut after she arrived at Bra's room and jumped on her bed, sobbing. Bra looked worried and sat by Pan.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bra asked. Pan continued sobbing but then spoke up.  
  
"Your brother........he reached down my shirt to get the capsule! You're brother's a frickin sick son of bitch!" Pan said. Bra covered her mouth in horror.  
  
"No! Pan, are you okay?"  
  
"He violated me! Why would he be so sick as to do this! I......."Pan stopped sobbing, "I don't feel so up to spending the night tonight. I'm going home." Pan ran out and opened the windows. Then she flew home. (A/N: I really don't think Pan would give up, but she will get her revenge. Just not today...)  
  
*a few days later*  
  
Pan hadn't come over. She stayed at home. Ever sice Bra's birthday, Pan was becoming paranoid.  
  
'I don't feel the same. I'm so insecure now.......'Pan thought bitterly.  
  
It was true. Pan wasn't acting the same. Whenever her parents or uncle hugged her, she freaked out. Then she became depresed.  
  
'Trunks.....he took my pride from me....." Pan said to herself.  
  
Over at the castle, Trunks was feeling depressed as well.  
  
'I got the pictures back, and what for? To have Pan never speak to me again.' thought Trunks.  
  
After those few days, which turned into a week, which turned into a month, Bra was getting worried about her friend. She had tried to call, Pan would answer, sounding dull. Then Bra did something she was afraid to do, talk to her brother about it.  
  
"Trunks. You are very sick! Doing that to a girl!" Bra yelled at him as she walked in on him training.  
  
"*Sigh* She wouldn't give me the pictures! She wanted me to be her slave to get those pictures back. But you know she would kill me." Trunks pointed out. He had a point.  
  
"You should have been her slave instead of getting those photo's from a very secluded area! Doing that, is like reaching down my-"  
  
"Bra! That's disgusting!"  
  
"Is it more disgusting than you reaching down and getting those photos?" Trunks kept silent.  
  
"I didn't think so. Now I want you to go apologize to her. You're so lucky no one else knows about this."  
  
"Grrrrrr.......I'll apologize for her birthday. That will be her birthday present." Trunks finally said.  
  
"Alright. But no later than that." Bra turned and walked out the door. 


	11. Damn you!

DESTINY Of THE COUPLES 11  
  
* Pan's B-day*  
  
Pan and Bra had been talking to each other the past month. Though Pan wouldn't stay over night over there, Bra would come over. Trunks, meanwhile, felt horrible and knew that even though he apologized, Pan would still be mad. He shuddered at the thought of Pan getting back her scences and giving him the biggest ass-whooping he had ever had.  
  
"Hey Bra." Pan hugged her friend as she came in the house. Pan was having her birthday at her house. She was about to shut the door when Trunks appeared. "What do you want?"  
  
"I'm....uh.....here for your birthday." Trunks said akwardly. Bra, realizing the situation, came over and explained to Pan.  
  
"He's here to apologize." Bra told.  
  
"He's apologizing two months later?!" Pan snapped.  
  
"It was going to be a birthday present?" Bra said, unsure.  
  
"Please Pan, let me get a word in edgewise. I have felt really bad for what I did to you, I'm sorry. And as a token of how sorry I am, I have decided to give you back the pictures." Trunks gulped.  
  
Pan looked at the pictures. Deciding on what to do. *No, revenge isn't the same when they agree to be humiliated.* Pan thought. So she didn't take the pictures. Bra and Trunks looked at her questioningly.  
  
"I'm not going to take these. Keep the pictures and keep your sorry ass. What you did was unforgivable. God, you didn't need to reach down my shirt! What the hell were you thinking?!" Pan yelled. Bra kept silent, Trunks lowered his head and looked at the ground, unsure of what to say. He had already apologized, was what he did really that bad? He got angry, he had given her his apology and was willing to give back the pictures freely. She doesn't accept them, fine. He tried, and he can't say he didn't.  
  
"Pan, you are a selfish bitch! You can't accept my apologie or the pictures because of your stubborn pride! I said sorry!" Trunks screamed at her. Pan's mouth shot open and closed, now she didn't know what to say. Trunks stared at her, waiting for her to say something. After a moment, he figured she wasn't going to say anything and decided to leave.  
  
"You are such a hypocrite! I'm selfish? I'm stubborn with a god damn huge pride?! Look at yourself! You're the stubborn one! Oh ya, and reaching down my shirt to get those pictures wasn't stubborn!" Pan argued. Trunks turned around, with a glare.  
  
"Atleast I would accept an apologie!" and he flew back home.  
  
"STUPID JERK!" Pan yelled at the sky.  
  
"Come on, lets go inside." said Bra.  
  
"He wouldn't accept an apologie if he was in my situation." said Pan.  
  
Bra didn't say anything, though she dissagreed with Pan. Why not accept the apology? After cake and presents,(Bra gave her spar clothes and a kewl red tank top with the words; Touch me and you DIE!' in sparkly black letters. Familiar, ne?) Well anyway, Bra was just on her way home when a thought came to her. If Pan didn't accept Trunks apology, never again will she be wanting to spend the night or come over any more.  
  
"I've got to fix this." Bra said to herself and went back in the house. "Pan?"  
  
"What?" said Pan, sitting on the couch. Bra sat next to her.  
  
"I think you should accept Trunks's apology."  
  
"Are you crazy?"  
  
"Why not? You know you're probably never going to come over again, it will always be me coming over there.Why not go back to the way things were?"  
  
"First of all. I hate your brother's guts. And even if we did go back to the way things were, that would mean more hatred towards each other. Come off it, Bra. what good will it do even if we did apologize?"  
  
"Pan! I've put up with this for 2 months! ACCEPT THE FRICKIN APOLOGY! I don't want to have to come over here everyday, I'd rather we even things out by going to each others house instead of going to your house everyday. Doing the same thing day after day: talking to each other. Disscussing how much you hate my brother. Well I've had it! And unless you accept the apology and go back to the way things were, I'm not coming over!" Bra had finally snapped.  
  
"Bra, you are like your brother. If that happ-" Pan started.  
  
"Yata yata! If that happened to me! IF that happened to me, Pan! But no, it happened to you so deal with it! Even if you did come over, who says you have to see Trunks. I'm sorry Pan, but you should apologize to my brother, or else."Bra threatned.  
  
"Bra, what's wrong with you? Or else what?"  
  
"Or else, this is the end of our friendship." And Bra left.  
  
"DAMNIT!" Pan screamed to herself. Goten came downstairs eating a peach.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked his niece.  
  
"Trunks came over. He offered an apology and I said no, so we started arguing. And then Bra turns on me and says I better apologize to him if we want to keep up this friendship. What did I do wrong?" Goten thought a moment. Then a light bulb appeared over his head.  
  
"Well, if you would have accepted his apology, you and Bra wouldn't have to hang around here because you would still have a friend."  
  
"You didn't answer my question so clearly."  
  
"Lets put it this way......you are the daughter of Chi Chi, that should explain a lot."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You've seen your mom mad, you two are so much alike when you get angry. I guess you have that stubborn pride that Chi Chi does."  
  
"Errrrrrr. So you think I do have a ego problem. That may be true. Ya, I guess you're right. So I'm going to do the only obvious thing I can do."  
  
"what, apologize to Trunks and Bra?"  
  
"No. Wait for Bra to apologize to me." Goten did an anime fall.  
  
"Pan, your ego! Lower it before someone gets hurt."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry that I'm the daughter of Chi Chi whom everyone says is the meanest woman alive! How do you expect her daughter to be? I can't just change myself, I was born this way. Ever since I could remember, I've had this attitude...... Now I know why I didn't have much friends....." Pan said quietly.  
  
"Well........" that's about all Goten could say.  
  
"I suppose Bra was the only one able to put up with my attitude."  
  
"True."  
  
"If I could lower this ego problem of mine, I could probably get more friends so I wouldn't have to wait for Bra to come over and apologize to me."  
  
"Pan! Apologize to Bra and Trunks, that's the easiest thing to do."  
  
"Grrr..........fine! But it's not going to be easy......" Pan went over to the phone and dialed Bra's number.  
  
"Hello?" she answered.  
  
"Hi....."  
  
"Oh........what is it?"  
  
"I'm here to say I'm-I'm......"  
  
"Yes?" At that moment Trunks answered the phone in his bedroom.  
  
"Bra I need to-" said Trunks but stopped when he heard Pan's voice.  
  
"I'm-Trunks? I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!!" then Pan hung up the phone.  
  
"What the hell?" Goten asked.  
  
"Trunks answered." Pan shrugged.  
  
"That wasn't the right way to apologize." Goten sighed.  
  
"Ya, I know. It's either Bra apologizing or zip." And Pan walked outside to let off some steam with some training time.  
  
********************************************************************* *A/N* Will Pan finally apologize? Or will her ego get in the way for a long time of not talking to her friend? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! Which will be in a week.....hehe.....I'm going to be gone. Sorry! 


	12. Gettogether

DESTINY OF THE COUPLES 12  
  
For a full 2 weeks of not talking to Bra, Pan was becoming duller and duller everday. Goten tried constantly to cheer her up, because she was no fun anymore. (Pan had been constantly beating Goten up in spars to let off some anger.) Goten also wanted to become friends with Bra so that he would be able to go back up to the castle without Pan giving him warning glares everytime he went somewhere, it was as if she knew he was going to the castle. Trunks had become bored too, no Pan to bug anymore. The only way he could see Pan was in his dreams and thoughts. Bra was shut up in her room, pondering on whether to call Pan and apologize so that they could become friends again. But then that stubborness of Vegeta prevented her from apologizing.  
  
All 4 teenagers were in a troubled spot, and it didn't take long for their concerned parents to find out.  
  
"Vegeta, have you noticed somthing different about the kids?" Bulma asked Vegeta, worriedly.  
  
"Yes, but it's no concern of mine. Obviously the two are in some fight with Kakkarot's kids, that's why the two brats haven't come over." said Vegeta.  
  
"I wonder what they could be arguing about that could keep them away from each other so long. Do you think it has something to do with Pan and Trunks? That one day I set them in to talk out their problems, and they haven't talked since. Oh no, I hope I did the right thing."  
  
"You probably didn't do the right thing, onna. I told you to let them spar their troubles out. But no, you insisted two sayjins would solve problems by talking. That's what you get for not thinking with your brain."  
  
"Shut up! I did think, but sayjins are a very stubborn breed. We should have another get-together. Goku and Chi Chi should bring their kids over and we can see how the 4 interact." Bulma suggested.  
  
"Whatever. But I'll have no part in it." And Vegeta stalked off.  
  
"Oh Vegeta." Bulma sighed under her breath.  
  
*Goku and Chi Chi*  
  
"Pan, Goten, get up and do something today!" yelled Chi Chi to her two kids who were laying watching t.v on a sunny day.  
  
"Why? There's nothing to do." said Pan.  
  
"You could spar, or clean your rooms, or go to the castle. You haven't talked to Bra and Trunks in a while, what for?" Chi Chi asked them. Goten and Pan looked at each other, nervously because the didn't want to tell Chi Chi what happened. At that moment, the phone rang and Chi Chi answered it. Then Pan heard Bulma's voice on the other end and groaned.  
  
"What a great idea!.......okay........bye Bulma!" And Chi Chi hung up the phone.  
  
"Bulma is having another get-together. She too has noticed that her kids were acting the same way as you two." Chi Chi informed.  
  
"Cool!" Goten said, excited at a chance to be able to go to the castle again without Pan stopping him.  
  
"Damn it." Pan muttered.  
  
"Well, get out of your p.j's we're going in an hour, which will be 3 o' clock." And Chi Chi continued to do the cleaning and stuff.  
  
Goten flew up the stairs to change and Pan walked slowly as if she had heavy feet that were dragging her down.  
  
*Castle*  
  
"Bra, guess what." Bulma asked her daughter excitedly.  
  
"What?" Bra asked curiously, laying on her bed.  
  
"The Sons are coming over for a get-together! You and Trunks haven't seen them in a while. Is there something I should know?"  
  
"No, mother."  
  
"Hmmm.......I don't believe you, but I won't ask anymore." And Bulma left the room.  
  
Bra rolled over, head staring her canopy above in deep thought. What was she supposed to say to Pan once she got there? Apologize?  
  
***  
  
"Trunks! Wake up! It's 2 in the afternoon!" Bulma yelled to her sleeping son who had fallen asleep after having a spar with Vegeta.  
  
"Mom, I'm too sore." Trunks said, head under the covers.  
  
"Too bad. The Sons are coming over in half an hour, and I want you to greet them."  
  
"Mooooom....." Trunks whined.  
  
"What's wrong with getting together with friends?"  
  
"..........."  
  
"Okay, Bra won't tell me, I'm hoping you will: What is going on between you, Bra, Pan and Goten?"  
  
"Nothing, mom. We just grew apart."Trunks lied.  
  
"You're not telling the truth either. Honestly, how will I be able to spit the truth out of you?" Bulma stormed out, in anger.  
  
*Half an Hour later*  
  
Trunks, had gotten dressed in pants and a t-shirt, and reluctantly opened the door for the Sons. Chi Chi, Goku and Goten greeted him with smiles. Pan didn't look at him, though Trunks couldn't help looking at Pan, and then Trunks noticed she crossed her arms over her chest, and that saddend Trunks. It felt good to see her again, too bad she didn't think the same thing.  
  
"Kids, why don't you all go outside and spar?" Bulma suggested.  
  
"Okay." Goten agreed, and Bra and Trunks followed him out the door to the sparring ground. Pan was left alone, but went outside anyway, after getting a dirty look from Chi Chi.  
  
The sparring ground was a distance away from the castle, on each end there was a bench to watch the spar between Goten and Trunks. Bra sat on one side, while Pan sat on the other, looking bored, but hoping Goten would kick Trunks's ass. The two guys started off fighting. Whenever in Pan's direction, Trunks caught a few glimpses of her, legs crossed arms folded, looking dull. But then looking happier when Goten hurt Trunks, which Trunks was annoyed by. Bra cheered on her brother and Goten, looking very happy. If Pan wasn't going to be happy, why shouldn't she? A memory came to Bra:  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Wha-hoo! Go Goten!" A seven year old Pan cheered for her uncle. Pan was deeply interested in the spars. Bra wasn't, she was interested in playing dolls and often asked Pan or anybody to join her, but they wouldn't. Sometimes, Pan would join, though not willingly. Which made Bra feel left out.  
  
Bra was always jealous of Pan. Not in an angry way. Pan was able to go out and be one of the guys. Teased by the guys, mainly Trunks. Bra was a spoiled brat and she knew it. True, Pan was her friend, but they didn't have the same interests. If Bra got teased or dirty, she would get upset. Pan was able to recoil those teases with threats and sarcastic remarks. Bra loved Pan's attitude, and kept wishing she was like that. But, here Bra was, sitting on the grass, playing dolls, by herself. Trunks and Goten were sparring and Pan watched. Bra wasn't interested.  
  
"Hey, Bra, we're going to the lake. Wanna join?" Pan asked. Bra scrunched up her face in disgust.  
  
"But there's leaches and slimy stuff. Why can't we go in the pool?" Bra asked.  
  
"Because, the lake has a water fall and we're going to be jumping off and doing tricks. Are you in?" Bra shook her head. Pan looked dissapointed but said:  
  
"Your loss." And went off to join Goten and Trunks.  
  
Bra was left there, sitting alone. Playing by herself.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
The spar ended, Trunks won. Goten and Trunks, exausted, had an idea come to their heads.  
  
"Let's go to the lake!" Goten said.  
  
"Okay!" Bra agreed. Trunks nodded. The three headed off towards the lake, leaving Pan.  
  
"Now you know exactly how I feel, Pan." Bra said to herself.  
  
**************************************************************** *A/N* Awww! Poor Pan, but in a way she deserved it for acting that way. But don't worry! Read the next chapter, to learn more! 


	13. Back together

DESTINY OF THE COUPLES 13  
  
Pan noticed the trio leave, heard them talking about going to the lake. She felt diaapointed they didn't ask her, but wouldn't let that ruin her day.  
  
*Goten, Bra and Trunks at the Lake*  
  
"Cannonball!" Bra jumped in the lake, making a big splash. She finally realized how much she had missed out on.  
  
"Good one Bra. Hey Trunks, what time is it?" Goten asked.  
  
"Wow, we've been here for 2 hours. Do you think it's time to go up and eat lunch?" Trunks suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I'm famished." Bra said, her stomach giving a belching noise.  
  
The three flew back up to the castle.  
  
"There you are! I've been looking for you. Dinner's ready." Then Chi Chi noticed, "Where's Pan?"  
  
Bra, Trunks and Goten looked at each other awkwardly.  
  
"Ummm.....she didn't want to come, so we went to the lake without her, and now we don't know where she is." said Trunks.  
  
Chi Chi sighed. "I guess I'll get Goku to look for her."  
  
And Chi Chi went down another direction.  
  
"Where do you think Pan is?" Goten asked.  
  
"Like we'd care." Bra muttered.  
  
"Bra! That's my sister. And your former friend, how can you two stay mad at each other for so long?"  
  
"It's her fault!" Bra said.  
  
"So, atleast one of you can come to an apology. I would have thought it have been you, because you know Pan's stubborn attitude."  
  
"Well, for once, I'm not going to be bossed by Pan any longer." Bra threw her nose in the air and walked off towards dinner.  
  
"Yeah, I agree with Bra. You have to admit, Pan's a bitch." Trunks said.  
  
"How can YOU say that? You're the one has bossed her around all her life, and I think in her case you're being the bitch! Haven't you ever thought that Pan might be fed up with all your bull shit?!" Goten yelled. Palace guards that were nearby, looked at Goten as though they've never seen a sayjin before. Trunks's face got red with anger.  
  
"You're saying this because Pan's your sister and because you've gotten used to living with her and her evil ways." Trunks walked off. Goten, not hungry anymore, walked off towards his dad to search for Pan.  
  
*Pan*  
  
Little did anyone know, Pan was still on the palace grounds. And in Bulma's lab. Carefully, she looked over each invention and creation of Bulma's until she found the one she needed: A ki shield ring. Now, totally unexposed, she looked at all Bulma's machines. Then she noticed shelves of capsules with different names on them. She noticed a particular door which read: space ships. Pan smiled, now was the chance to escape. Escape her uneventful life, and go to some new distant planet. She froze when she heard voices, and cursed when she wasn't unable to get a capsule because she had to hide.  
  
"Let's check down here Goten." she heard her father say.  
  
Her father and brother searched the lab. They too noticed the ki shields.  
  
"Dad, she could have used one of these to block her ki." Goten said in an exasperated sort of voice.  
  
"Yeah, this will make things hard. Why is she running away like this?"  
  
"It's a small arguement she has with Trunks and Bra."  
  
"With Bra? Why would she be mad at Bra. Goten, tell the truth. Because it wouldn't be a small arguement if Bra was in it."  
  
"Well uh-" Goten started. *Please, keep your mouth closed Goten!* Pan thought silently from underneath a desk.  
  
"Well, I'll say it to you briefly: PanandTrunksgotinabigfightbecausePantookpicturesofTrunksdoingsomethingembarr esingandsheranoffwiththepicturesandthreatnedtoblackmailTrunksandtrunksgotmad andgotthepicturesbyreachingdownhershirtandpanwassomadsheavoidedtrunks."  
  
Goten stopped, breathing heavily. Unfortunantly, Goku heard every word with a shocked look on his face. Pan got enraged, and it was a lucky thing she wore the ki shield because her ki was exploding.  
  
"And why is she mad at Bra?" Goku asked.  
  
"She defended Trunks and that's what pissed her off. And today, we kinda went to the lake without inviting Pan and now we don't know where she is. And Trunks and Bra don't even care."  
  
Goku sighed. "I'm going to have to talk to Trunks and Bra about this."  
  
Goten was amazed his father wasn't angry at Trunks.  
  
"Dad, aren't you going to get even, and kick Trunks's ass?!" questioned Goten. To Goten's amazment, Goku smiled. Pan was starting to wonder what in the hell her father was smiling about when he heard that his daughter got violated.  
  
"No Goten, I'm not going to kick his ass." he looked at Goten's thunderstruck face and explained. "Haven't you noticed the two. They may seem to hate each other, but deep down, they have feelings for each other."  
  
"Then those feelings must be DEEP down-" Goten started, but Goku interuppted.  
  
"I'm not worried about Trunks reaching down my daughter's shirt, though it kinda angers me he would show signs this early."  
  
"Signs?"  
  
"Don't you see? They're bonded. Though, they have a odd way of expressing it. But when Pan turns 18, the bond will be official." Goten started laughing desbelieving. Pan had her jaw on the floor.  
  
"It's true. And I wouldn't lie about something like this. Because I know of another bond." Goten stopped laughing. "You and Bra. You two were meant to be together. Bra takes after Bulma, who atleast shows her sensitive side, and you take after me. You both are nice carefreeing people that were meant to be together."  
  
"And Pan took after Chi Chi, and Trunks took after Vegeta. So they both have a desire for power and dominance and were meant to be the perfect match." Goten said, finally understanding.  
  
"Yes, and hopefully Pan will come to her sences. Because if she decides to leave, farther away than this planet, Trunks or Pan will die. That's why it's important for us to find Pan." Goku said.  
  
Pan shakily got out from under the desk from hearing this.  
  
"Dad, I'm right here." Pan said squeakily.  
  
"Pan! You've heard what we've said?" Goten asked her.  
  
"Yes......and I hardly dare to believe it!" Goku smiled, knowing his daughter's attitude.  
  
"Come on Pan, let's go up to dinner. And there, we are going to discuss what has been said. It's better for all four of you to know." Goku led Goten and a reluctant Pan out the door and towards the dinner hall.  
  
************************************************************* *A/N* AS I've said, I've been on vacation. And then I read the reviews, and was a bit shocked that peeps were upset that Trunks and Pan were fighting. So forgive me if it took me a while to change my story around. But thankfully I updated, right?! 


	14. Star gazing

DESTINY OF THE COUPLES 14  
  
*A/N* Actually, Trunks isn't gonna kno about the bond till later. Suspense ^.~ ***************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Pan! Where were you???" Chi Chi asked, once the three sayjins came in the dinner hall. Pan looked at her brother and uncle for an answer because everyone was watching.  
  
"She was.....in the training room wearing a ki shield." said Goten. Pan took the ring off her finger and gave it to Bulma.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't want people to know how powerful I've become." Pan said, and looked at Trunks with a hated glare.  
  
"Ok! Well, Pan, you must be hungry. Let's eat." Goku said, noticing Trunks and Pan's glaring contest.  
  
Pan sat down and ate. She wasn't very hungry, and fiddled with the food on her plate. By now, Chi Chi, Bulma, Vegeta and Goku had left. Goten stayed and sat near his sister. Trunks and Bra didn't look up from where they were eating. Pan had been thinking about what her father said about a bond. She looked up to glare at Trunks, and saw he was glaring her. She stuck out her tongue, he twisted up his face, she threw her chop stick at him which hit him between the eye.  
  
"You're lucky it missed!" Trunks yelled from across the table.  
  
"Oh ya?! Is that a threat?!?" Pan yelled back.  
  
"If you haven't already figured that out, you must be pretty stupid!"  
  
Goten nudged her, warning her not to continue. Pan shoved her unfinished food aside and got up from the table. Goten stood up and followed her. She walked towards the front door to leave, but Goten stopped her.  
  
"I wanna leave!" Pan yelled.  
  
"Mom wouldn't be too happy if we left. Do you wanna spar or something?" Goten asked. Pan nodded.  
  
They walked outside, and Goten immediatley regretted agreeing to spar. An hour later he was bruised and beaten.  
  
"I feel so much better, because I just imagined you as Trunks the whole time. Thanks bro!"Pan said smiling. Goten collapsed and looked up at the sky. The red from the sunset was in view. Pan went and layed down next to Goten to look up at the sky, which now was red with hints of little stars.  
  
"Do you think you'll ever be friends with Bra again?" Goten asked.  
  
"I dunno." Pan sighed. "But it sure is lonely."  
  
"Ya......I have an idea! Why don't you go apologize to Bra. Let your pride go for 5 minutes, and talk stuff out."  
  
"It's not that simple. It's a matter of whether she wants to talk to me or not."  
  
"How about I go with you? I need to apologize to her too." Goten sat up.  
  
".................I'm not so sure about this..." Goten grabbed her arm and pulled her up.  
  
"Please? " Goten gave her the puppy eyes.  
  
"Ugh! Ok." And they walked towards the castle.  
  
*Trunks and Bra*  
  
Trunks and Bra were sitting in the royal room, bored and listening to their parents talk. They soon detecting Pan and Goten's ki coming and got up.  
  
"You two aren't going anywhere. Both of you have to talk to Pan and Trunks." said Goku, who knew Trunks and Bra were leaving because of Pan and Trunks.  
  
"Oh good! We'll leave you to talk and straighten things out." Bulma ushered everyone out of the room.  
  
A short while later, Goten and Pan came in the room. Pan immediatly went to turn around, but Goten stopped her.  
  
"Guys, we need to talk." Goten said. He sat down on the couch next to Pan. And Bra and Trunks did the same.  
  
For a while, no one talked.  
  
"Alright, I'll start. Trunks, Bra, I'm sorry. You know I was just sticking up for my sister like Bra did for Trunks. Can we still become friends and sparring partners?" Goten asked. Trunks and Bra smiled and accepted.  
  
Pan ignored them and was busy plucking dirt out from under her nails. Goten cleared his throat loudly, and Pan jumped.  
  
"O, ya....right. What he said." Pan said.  
  
"Paaan." Goten said warningly.  
  
"Alright. Bra, I'm really sorry, I'm just not used to you sticking up for your brother and giving me a choice between friendship or nothing. Can we still be friends?" she asked. Bra thought a moment, smiled and forgave Pan.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting someone?"Goten asked.  
  
"Nope-oh. " said Pan, realizing she had to apologize to Trunks. "Errr......I'm not apologizing, but I swear to Kami, I will kill you if you EVER do anything like that again. So can we go back to disliking each other instead of hating each other?"  
  
"I don't know......how about you start being nice to me." Trunks smirked.  
  
"How about no!" Pan said in anger.  
  
"Alright. Calm down. But I promise I'll stop treating you like shit........once in a while."  
  
"Boxer boy, you're alright. Once in a VERY great while." said Pan.  
  
"I knew you guys would make up!" the door burst open and in came Bulma and Chi Chi who have obviously been listening.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Don't get too pleased with yourselves." muttered Pan.  
  
*A/N* Sorry it took soooooooooooo long to update! School's a bitch, and my mind is becoming blank with things to write in this story........  
  
Going blank.....  
  
Blanker.......  
  
.......  
  
Back! Ok, I'm fine. Need to think for 5 minutes.  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
Okay, I guess watching DBZ was a bit of an upgrade! I'll continue this chapter......  
  
*End A/N*  
  
The Sons went home that night. Goten was a great deal happier. Pan was happy too, though she didn't want to show it like Goten. Going to bed that night, Pan decided she couldn't sleep. Whenever she couldn't sleep, she ended up flying around. Though, when she couldn't sleep, it meant she had something on her mind. And that something on her mind was the bond. How could this happen? They LOATHE each other.  
  
'Kami. Why me? Why does it have to be Trunks??' Pan thought, flying above the town below. 'He may be......ok, he's hot! But, there are a lot of guys like that. Who end up looking really sweet and innocent, but then one word out of them changes your impression of them.'  
  
While Pan was thinking, she accidently bumped into a wall. (A/N: It is a wall people, not Trunks's muscular frame!) Looking at the wall she ran into, she descovered that she had ended up at the castle.  
  
'Hmm.....Bra might be awake.' Pan flew down and looked in Bra's window. She was fast asleep.  
  
Dissapointed, she flew up on the top of the great castle, and looked up at the stars. 'Might as well lay down.' And lie down she did.  
  
"What are you doing up here?" a man's voice asked. Startled, Pan jumped up and got in fighting position, but then noticed it was Trunks and withdrew.  
  
"What does it look like?" Pan asked, a tiny bit of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Jeesh. Sorry. I usually come up here to think too. Is it okay with you?" he asked, mockingly pretending to adress a person of higher state.  
  
"It's your place." Pan sighed, and sat down. "What do you have to think about?"  
  
"Stuff. None of your concern. Nor would you understand."  
  
"Try me." Trunks groaned, and decided not to piss Pan off so he told her....  
  
*Flash back, after the Sons left that day*  
  
"Son, I need to talk to you." Vegeta said, coming in the royal room. He gave Bulma a look that meant he wanted to talk to Trunks alone and Bulma and Bra left the room.  
  
"What about?" Trunks asked.  
  
"You are turning 18 soon, am I correct?" Trunks nodded. " And when a person of royalty turns 18...."  
  
Trunks knew what was coming.  
  
"You're going to have to find a mate, before your birthday."  
  
"And if I don't?" Trunks asked coldly. Vegeta's eyes narrowed dangersouly.  
  
"I get to choose the mate for you. And believe me, my pick is from the planet Yeta. I believe you've met the princess. She may not be supremely attractive, but she is the strongest female in this Universe. And only the powerful are allowed to be with my son."  
  
"You can't be serious?! She's not queen material! Or husband material.....or my kinda type for that matter! She's got to be atleast 5 years older than me!"  
  
"Age does not matter."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Shut up and leave. Think of what I've said, and be sure to have a mate before your birthday, which is next month."  
  
*Flash forward*  
  
"And that's my problem." Trunks said.  
  
Pan had a horrible feeling in her stomach.  
  
"Oh." Pan finally managed to say.  
  
"Now, can I ask what you are doing up here?"  
  
"I was thinking also. And about what, I'm not going to say."  
  
"Why not? I told you!"  
  
"My problem is different. Now bug off."  
  
"Fine.........does it have anything to do with me?" Trunks asked suddenly. Pan's horrible feeling in her stomach returned. She looked at his blue eyes staring up at her for an answer. He was kinda sweet actually, when his head wasn't so far up his ass.  
  
"No." she lied. "Why would you think I was thinking about you?"  
  
"Because, I'm the girl every guy wants. And who couldn't be thinking of me?"  
  
'His head just went up his ass again. *Sigh* And it was such a peaceful moment too'. Pan thought.  
  
"It's not about you. And I don't want to start an arguement right now. I came up here to think, and I wanna think. So can you back off?" Pan asked angrily.  
  
"Whatever." Trunks's knew not to bug Pan. Thinking she was PMS'ing or something, it would be dangerous to pick a fight with her.  
  
Trunks moved over and went to lie down on his back. Pan was still gazing up at the stars. Then she heard snores. In the middle of the night, laying down, listening to snores, who couldn't fall asleep? So Pan fell asleep: On the roof of the castle. Next to Trunks. 


	15. WHAT!

DESTINY OF THE COUPLES 15  
  
Trunks awoke, the sun coming up awoke him. He felt something under his arm and saw it was Pan. Did she come over here and sleep by him? No, it was he who had in the middle of the night, judging by where he was previously sleeping and finding himself next to Pan. He was surprised to see that she hadn't noticed. Trunks knew it was time to get up. But he couldn't leave. Pan started shivering when he unwraped his arm from around her.  
  
"Pan. Wake up." he wispered.  
  
She stirred, and turned over.  
  
"Come on, wake up! Your parents are going to be really worried about you."  
  
Her eyes opened, she immediatley closed them because of the sun in her eyes and said: "Alright. I'll get up."  
  
It was at that moment she acknowledged the fact that Trunks arm was around her. She looked at him and raised a brow, then looked at where his arm was. He got the hint and removed his arm, blushing.  
  
"Umm....You were cold." he responded.  
  
"Ah. Well, I'm going home." she stood up and stretched.  
  
"Yeah, I think I will too." Pan again raised her brow at Trunks. "I mean, in my room."  
  
"Good luck finding a mate." said Pan sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Trunks rolled his eyes. He didn't want to be reminded.  
  
Pan then flew off towards home.  
  
'She's not that cruel and stuck up. Good luck finding a mate, she says. It can't be that difficult. Can it?' thought Trunks.  
  
*Pan at home*  
  
She quickly snuck in her window and went to lay down in her bed, hoping to sleep on something that wasn't hard like the roof of the castle. Finally laying her head on the pillow and closing her eyes, she was immediatley woken up by Goten.  
  
"Get up Pan. Dad wants to train us today." Goten said with happiness. He idolized his father.  
  
"Can't I sleep in for atleast half an hour more?!" Pan begged.  
  
"Nope, you're already late for breakfast. Now get up." he came over and took off the comfterble blanket.  
  
"Damn you." she got up and muttered.  
  
Hurriedly she ate breakfast then joined Goten and her dad outside. They were waiting on her.  
  
"Where are we going to train today?" Pan asked.  
  
"In the mountains. The high elavation will make it more challenging." said Goku.  
  
Goten had a back pack on, full of food and stuff, Pan noticed.  
  
"Are we going to stay long?" she asked.  
  
"Until dinner." her father replied.  
  
All three of them flew up in the air, waving bye to Chi chi and then took off. Not long later, they made it to a clearing on the top of the mountain. They settled their stuff there and Pan and Goten awaited further instruction from Goku.  
  
First they started out meditating, Pan took the longest, Goku noticed.  
  
"Much on your mind?" he asked.  
  
"Of course there is! What you told me yesterday is on my mind." she said angrily.  
  
"Lighten up Pan, it's just a bond." said Goten.  
  
"Yeah, a bond with a person I don't want to be with." she snapped.  
  
"I think I'll spar with you first Pan. With anger, you make a good opponent." said Goku.  
  
Pan and Goku got into fighting stances. Goten stood by the food, and stretched, while watching the match. It started with a kick to stomach by Pan. The attack missed.  
  
"You're not focusing today Pan." Goku warned. "Do wanna talk while we spar? Tell me why you're so upset about this bond."  
  
Pan nodded and continued to fight.  
  
"I dunno *she ducked a kick made by Goku* It's just that he's so concieted. *She ducked again* He's not who I want to be with." said Pan with gritted teeth.  
  
"It can't be that bad to be with Trunks. *Goku threw a punch at Pan* Something tells me he has a good side of him that you've never seen before."  
  
*Pan fired a blast at her dad* " Good side? He has the whole 'I'm too good for everyone else' personality that can't be fixed."  
  
"Maybe you can change that."  
  
"You always think that everyone can have a good side to them." *She backed off a little to catch her breath*  
  
"That's because it's true. Look at Vegeta. He has a good side to him, but he's still a little snotty."  
  
'He has a point.' Pan thought.  
  
"yeah well......I still don't want to get bonded to him. The thought sickens me."  
  
"You're lying Pan." said Goku, to anger Pan.  
  
And the spar continued. A while later, Pan was defeated.  
  
"Dad, it's impossible to defeat you." Pan sighed.  
  
"You just weren't focused today. You're head was somewhere else." he replied, before going off to spar with Goten.  
  
Pan waited for Goku and Goten to finish the spar. Then they all went and ate lunch.  
  
"Ya know what I heard? I heard that Trunks has to find a mate before his birthday." Goten suddenly said while eating. Pan accidently spit out her food. How did he know? Goku's eyes widened.  
  
"Goten, you idiot!" Pan growled. She didn't want to tell them about it. Her father might come to the conclusion that Pan and Trunks should get together sooner. And he did.  
  
"Pan. You have to make sure he's not with anyone else!" Goku said.  
  
"Or else what?" Pan questioned.  
  
"Let's just say......well.....you'll.....pass away." Goku answered quietly.  
  
"WHAT?! This shit is happening too fast!" Pan yelled.  
  
****************************************************** *A/N* And the plot thickens! 


	16. Yay!

DESTINY OF THE COUPLES 16  
  
  
  
*At the Castle*  
  
"So brother dear. When are you going to go off and try and find a suitable mate?" Bra asked slyly.  
  
"Shut up. You have to find one too." Trunks pouted.  
  
"In 3 years! And, when are you gonna start lookin. Cuz I know you don't want to end up with that princess whatever-her-name-is."  
  
"I'll start looking. It's just that I don't know where to begin." said Trunks.  
  
"It's not hard you know. Maybe we can hold a ball! And invite all the woman of the planet that isn't over 18, and not pregnant or married. It's worth a try." suggested Bra. Trunks groaned.  
  
"I hate parties like that. You know I do. You just want to host it and start getting dressed up."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Alright. I'll speak to mom about it." Trunks sighed. Bra screeched and gave her brother a hug and then left.  
  
'Some how', Trunks thought, 'this is going to be more of a benifit for Bra.'  
  
*At the Sons*  
  
"Pan, you really need to tell him. Before it's too late. I know you don't want to die." said Goten solemly.  
  
"I know. Dad's told me a billion times. Okay, I'll tell him. Only when I catch wind of when he's going to start going woman hunting. I need a few days to work out what I'm going to say to him. God, I wish you didn't open your big fat mouth." said Pan.  
  
"Sorry. But it was important I did."  
  
"How did you know? I only heard about it-" she paused, not wanting to tell him that she heard it from Trunks at 5 in the morning on his roof.  
  
"Well? When did you hear it?" Goten asked.  
  
"Ummm.....Bra told me, yesterday." said Pan quickly."When did you hear?"  
  
"Trunks told me as I was packing up for food to go and train with Dad and you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Pan, I wish you luck. I hope that you find the right words. Maybe you should ask mom for advice."  
  
"Yeah right." said Pan dryly. "And end up hearing about Grandchildren. I don't think so."  
  
*Trunk's P.O.V*  
  
"Yes? Who is it?" said mother from inside the room. I was going to ask her about the Ball.  
  
"It's Trunks. Can I come in?" I asked.  
  
"Sure honey." She opened the door for me.  
  
I sat down on the bed and mother looked at me concerned.  
  
"I know you're stressed about having to find a mate. But really, it's not that hard." She assured me with a soothing voice.  
  
"Bra came up with the idea of having a ball. Invite all females that are 16-18, and they haven't gotten married or been pregnant."  
  
"My daughter is a genius!" Squealed mother. I was kinda annoyed, of course, siblings are always annoyed when the brother or sister gets complimented by mother or father.  
  
"Yeah, and she wants to host it." I replied. I could see her smile flicker because she had hosted every party so far and loved doing it. And the fact that someone else was going to host it got her a little angered.  
  
"Well." Said my mom as pleasently as she could. "I guess Bra could try to host for the party. And I suppose that you don't want me and your father there?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well, I guess your father and I could take a little vacation." said mother, that brightened her up.  
  
"That'd be great."  
  
"Well, I'll talk to your dad about it first. And don't worry. "She added, seeing my look of discomfort on my face because father had that temper. " I'll talk him into it. We woman have our ways."  
  
"Thanks mom. Bye." I left the room in higer spirits.  
  
"SO what did she say!?!" Bra yelled, surprising me who was turning the corner.  
  
"Bra, give me a heart attack?!" I yelled.  
  
"Sorry...What did she say?!" Bra asked, not sorry at all.  
  
"She said yes. And that you can host. And-" I paused seeing the excited look on Bra's face and impatience when I said 'and'," They'll be on vacation."  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Bra jumped up and down in happiness. My ears were stinging.  
  
"Thanks a bunch, bro!" then she saw Vegeta enter the bedroom a distance off. "Let's listen out the door and see what they're saying. We'll have to lower our ki's super low."  
  
"I guess so." I agreed.  
  
*Bulma and Vegeta*  
  
"No. If my son is going to pick a mate, I want to be there to judge his pick." said Vegeta with finality in his voice, after hearing Bulma ask him if they could go on vacation while the ball was going on. *Trunks and Bra were outside the door and they didn't like how the conversation was going*  
  
"She's not yours to judge even if he picks a girl! Trunks has the right to be happily married!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"I'm still saying No! Only the powerful can be with my son." said Vegeta with stubborness. Bulma fell silent, then-  
  
"I just want Trunks to be happy. And be able to pick the one he married........unlike me when I was younger." said Bulma, tears in her eyes. *Bra and Trunks smirked. Bulma always faked being sad. That's how Bra learned how to control daddy.*  
  
Vegeta hated when his mate cried. Not only did it make him feel bad, but he knew she would also bawl her eyes out all night enabiling him from sleeping.  
  
"Er. Stop crying!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
She stopped, tears streaming down her face. And looked at Vegeta with puppy dog eyes. Not only did Bra have that effect, but Bulma did as well. Which sucked for Vegeta.  
  
"Alright! You owe me big tonight." Tears instantly left. Bulma gave him a sexy smile and she growled. *Trunks and Bra were horrified outside the door and quickly left.*  
  
*Trunks and Bra (running away)*  
  
"That was SO SICK!" Bra yelled.  
  
"It was your idea." said Trunks annoyed.  
  
"Even though that was EXTREMELY nasty, we found out that-I'M GONNA HOST THE BALL!" Bra started getting hyperly happy.  
  
Trunks shook his head. "Sisters." he muttered.  
  
"I got to find a dress, send out invatations. Get the cooks, caterers, and much more!"  
  
"Yeah, and I'll be the only male at the party." said Trunks dissapointedly.  
  
"Don't worry. You can invite Goten. But if any of those bimbos hit on him, I'll be there. Frying pan and all." Bra smirked. "Speaking of Pan. Let's invite her too. I want someone to hang out with. HeHe....and she'll have to wear a dress."  
  
The thought of Pan wearing a dress made Trunks laugh because he had only seen Pan in a dress once before. And even then, that made him laugh.  
  
"Good luck. I think you're going to killed in the attempt." Trunks laughed and walked off.  
  
'We'll see brother. We'll see. The ball will be the perfect time for me to start: operation Cupid, with Pan and Trunks. I know I can get them together, because I know they have feelings. I am the daughter of a genuis you know.' thought Bra with confidence as she watched her brother walk off.  
  
******************************************************* *A/N*  
  
What's this? Bra seems to have found out that Trunks and Pan are the perfect couple. Find out next chapter, or the second chapter after this. Depends! 


	17. A speech and a dress

DESTINY OF THE COUPLES 17  
  
  
  
"Trunks. I know this will come of a big shock to you when I tell this to you. But I like you and I think we should go get married." said Pan, with sarcasm. She was rehearsing what she was gonna say in front of Trunks. She was now sick and tired of not being able to think up the right words.  
  
"Pan. That sucked." said Goten. Laying on Pan's bed.  
  
"I know. Well what would you say then?!" screamed Pan.  
  
"Something more romantic and sincere. Like: Trunks.............okay, you're right it is hard."  
  
"Told you."  
  
"Pan, what are you talking about?" asked Chi Chi from the doorway. Pan and Goten froze.  
  
"Nothing." they both said.  
  
"it sounded like you were saying something romantic.....and saying something romantic means love.....and love means marriage.....and marriage means GRANDCHILDREN!!" Chi Chi said in a very loud voice.  
  
"Nothing like that! We were just......I was just helping Goten tell the girl of his dreams that he loves her." said Pan.  
  
"HUH?! THat's not-" started Goten, about to protest. But Chi Chi grabbed him.  
  
"Goten, why didn't you tell me!? I can help you. Then we can start discussing wedding plans and....I'm gonna be a grandmother!" She dragged Goten out the door. Goten protesting and glaring at Pan at the same time.  
  
"Have fun." smiled Pan at Goten. Then she shut the door.  
  
"Now that that's out of my hair. Let's start from the beginning. Oh, I should write my ideas down. That would help." said Pan to herself.  
  
Then she grabbed a pen and paper and sat down at her desk. 5 minutes later, the only word she had down was 'Trunks.' Then the phone rang and it was Bra.  
  
"Pan! I'm gonna host the ball for Trunks!" she said over the phone.  
  
"What ball?" asked Pan with an air of suprise.  
  
"You heard he was finding a mate. And I came up with having a ball for Trunks, inviting all the girls 16-18 to the ball."  
  
"................" Bra smirked over the phone.  
  
"Of course, you and your brother will be invited. I want you to come because I need someone to hang with. But if you're gonna come, you'll have to wear a dress."  
  
"That's not fair!"  
  
"Perfectly fair. I can't have you in your street clothes at a fancy ball."  
  
Pan knew she had no choice, and knew she was going to have to get dressed up to save her or Trunks life.  
  
"If I do. You'll pay for the dress?" Pan asked.  
  
"Of course." she agreed.  
  
"Fine. When is it?"  
  
"Next Friday. I'll tell you more about it. I have a lot of work to do."  
  
They said good bye and hung up. Pan was exasperated. She had to think of these words fast.  
  
'Guess I better tell Goten. we have to think quicker." thought Pan.  
  
She went towards her mother and father's room, where she could hear Chi Chi talking on and on.  
  
"Goten. I need to talk to you. It's urgent." interupted Pan.  
  
"Fine. But make it quick." said Chi Chi.  
  
Goten shut the door behind him and followed Pan in the living room.  
  
"You know, you got me in hot water there! You're lucky I'm the best brother in the world. I took that crap for you."  
  
"Yeah, and I appreciate it. But Bra just called and told me that Trunks was having a ball to be able to pick a chic to be his wife and it's going to be next Friday. So we're going to have to think of something to say quickly!"  
  
"I'm not exactly known for my smartness. You should ask mom for help or dad."  
  
"I'll ask dad. Now you better get back to talking with mom about GRANCHILDREN!" Pan yelled and left. Knowing that Chi Chi would be breaking down the door any minute at that word.  
  
"DAD!" Pan yelled for him. "Oh that was stupid. I'll just ki detect him."  
  
She felt it and it was at the lake. Flying there took a minute and she saw him meditating on a rock.  
  
"What is it Pan?" asked Goku, once he sensed his daughter.  
  
"I'm trying to think of the right things to say to Trunks. Like how we are bonded and are meant to be together and all that crap. But I don't know how to say it and I need to tell him by next Friday because he's going to have a Ball to pick a mate."  
  
A thoughtful look came over Goku's face. He thought for a few minutes, Pan waiting patiently next to him.  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
Goku had succesfully helped his daughter out by helping her find the right words. Thankfully, Pan wrote it down.  
  
"thank you so much dad! I didn't know you know this much about love." said Pan in awe.  
  
"Well I have been married quite a long time. Eventually, you learn these things." Shrugged Goku.  
  
"I'm going to go over to the castle now."  
  
"You're going to tell him now?"  
  
"No, I'm going to get Bra's opinion. Plus, she has to help me find a dress for the ball."  
  
"Dress? You?"  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
She kissed her dad on the cheek and flew off. Arriving at the castle minutes later.  
  
"I'm here to see Princess Bra." she told the guard.  
  
"Alright. In ya go, Pan." said the guard. They all knew off Pan and Bra's close friendship.  
  
Pan flew up to Bra's window and saw Bra reading, which was a shock.  
  
"Reading?" Pan asked.  
  
"Well, I couldn't buy my dress till you came with me. And I ordered invations, now I'm reading up delicious meals to point out to the chef." she showed Pan her 'Cook Book for Royal occasions'.  
  
"Interestingly boring." said Pan.  
  
"Ya, I know. But I have to do these things myself. What'd you come here for?"  
  
"I have my speech to Trunks written out, plus I wanna buy the dress today."  
  
"KEWL! Let me get changed in more common clothes." Pan looked at her dress and Bra answered the silent question. " Daddy just had important people come over and I had to look my best."  
  
Bra quickly shoved the book aside and grabbed clothes out of her moving closet. Then changed in the bathroom. She came out no long later wearing a white t-shirt and jean shorts to show off her legs. And a pair of sandals with glitter on them.  
  
"K. Let's go." Bra and Pan flew out the window and over the guards. "If my parents ask, I'm going to buy a dress!" Bra yelled to them. The guard nodded.  
  
"You can buy decent dresses in town? I thought you only got dresses from far off exotic places." asked Pan.  
  
"There are really nice dress shops, if you know where to go." Bra replied.  
  
Arriving at the town, they decided to walk. Bra lead Pan around town until they reached the shop. The sign read: ' Dresses and Ribbons'. It was a very high-class shop. Smartly dressed people were there and everything looked expensive. Every one bowed when Bra came in the door. She simply giggled and nodded her appreciation.  
  
"I never get tired of getting bows. It makes me feel so important." she told Pan.  
  
"Princess Bra, what do you have in mind today?" asked a prominant middle-aged man wearing a tux and having an important looking mustache.  
  
"I'm hosting a Ball for the females of the planet. And I need to find a dress for myself and my friend here." Bra said to the man. The man looked Pan up and down with a hopeless look.  
  
"Don't worry about my friend. She doesn't have much fashion sence, I can change that." Bra tried to whisper to the guy. But Pan heard. Indeed she was wearing a wife-beater (tank top for guys, mostly), and sweat pants. Pan's eyes narrowed at Bra.  
  
"Any particular color for you ladies?" he asked and took out a notebook to take notes.  
  
"I'll have purple, dark purple. And Pan will have....?" she looked at Pan.  
  
"Dark blue is fine." said Pan.  
  
"Any particular style?" he asked again.  
  
"I'll have a no sleeve dress with a low neck line. Make the dress tight, but flow out at the bottom. Pan's will be......tie around the neck, with criss cross straps in the back. Make it long a flowy, but tight around the mid-section."  
  
"Thank you. Do you want any fabric of a special kind?" questioned the guy.  
  
" Mine will be glittery. And Pan'll have silk." answered Bra.  
  
"Princess, you and your friend will be the hit of the Ball. I shall deliver your dress before-"  
  
"Next Friday. And may we have a look at the material we want, I have to buy shoes to match."  
  
"Of course." he led them to the back. Then took out the two colors Bra and Pan would be wearing. "You may take the material over to the shoe section, you will find a match I believe."  
  
Bra and Pan eached grabbed the tiny strip off material and Bra went to the shoe area. Quickly, Bra found a matching pair of heels. Pan, however, had trouble.  
  
"It's not that hard." Bra sighed.  
  
"Yeah, for someone who practically lives here." muttered Pan.  
  
"There's you shoes." Bra held up heels that had straps leading up to below the knee.  
  
After paying and planning, Bra and Pan finally went home. The party, soon to come. 


	18. Oblivious

DESTINY OF THE COUPLES 18  
  
  
  
*A/N* WHO-HOO!!! GO ANGELS!!!! Win it all baby! Sry, I'm from Southern CA and I'm supporting my home team. I was just wondering......since the World Series in on the West Side, who on the East side it going for the Angels? Just a little vote I wanna put up. And I have nothing against the giants, but Angels are my homies so review nicely if you wanna tell me they suck.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"So you got the dress?" laughed Goten, when he heard that Pan had gotten taken away to buy a femine outfit.  
  
"And you got a lecture by mom!" Pan shot back. Goten fell silent.  
  
"Yeah....well.....don't remind me." sighed Goten. He had gotten a lecture by Chi Chi for a full 4 hours.  
  
"You're going to go, right?" Pan asked.  
  
"To the ball? I guess I will." then he smiled misheviously. "And to see you pour your heart out to Trunks."  
  
"You know Goten, mom's only a room away and with one simple word she'll come back over and start a whole other load of Grandchildren bull crap." said Pan.  
  
"Alright. I'll stop teasing you." Goten agreed.  
  
*At the Palace, Day before ball*  
  
"Oh daddy, I'm so happy you're leaving just to let me host the ball." Bra hugged her dad at dinner time.  
  
Vegeta nodded but glared at Bulma.  
  
"So Trunks, any particular mate in mind?" Bulma asked, taking a dainty sip from her spoon.  
  
"I guess. She has to be pretty." admitted Trunks.  
  
Vegeta raised a brow. 'This brat is only going to go for looks alone!' he thought.  
  
"And a nice body." Trunks continued.  
  
'Damn you boy!' Vegeta though with anger.  
  
"But an attitude with a sense of humor and sarcasm would make her personality great." said Trunks.  
  
'He's going for a good-looking, retarded weirdo?!' Vegeta continued to think.  
  
"A high power level would be nice to. I'd like a challenge." finished Trunks.  
  
'*sigh* If he would have said another lame answer, I would have cancelled the vacation and set him straight by marrying him off. Atleast my son isn't a complete failure.' Vegeta went back to eating his beef and rice.  
  
"So Bra, what are you looking for in a man?" Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta spit his food out at the thought of Bra ever getting married. He was determined to keep her his little UNMARRIED princess forever and the thought of some cretan with his arms around her mad him mad.  
  
"Are you okay daddy?" Bra asked.  
  
"I'm fine. But Princess, don't you want to stay unmarried? Stay in your room right in this castle as long as you live?" Vegeta asked with worry.  
  
"Daddy, I'm 15. Believe me, I've thought about leaving the castle with my night in shining armor since I started puberty." Bra smiled.  
  
"For the love of Kami! Woman, why did you have to bring up that nonsense?!" Vegeta asked his mate. "Your getting thoughts in her head!"  
  
"Oh Vegeta." Bulma sighed.  
  
"Daddy, you're going to have to let me go sooner or later." Bra said gently to her dad.  
  
"..........I don't want to." Vegeta muttered.  
  
Although Vegeta was a strict man, he cared deeply for Bra. If Bulma hadn't have had Bra, his heart wouldn't have softened up a tad for his kingdom. And with Bra looking like his mate made him twice as over protective of his family. Enabiling him to be the good father he was.  
  
"So anyway." said trunks, changing the subject, "Have you sent out the invatations yet?"  
  
"Yep. And I've made up all the recipies." said Bra proudly.  
  
"I'm impressed Bra." said Bulma.  
  
Bra grinned. "It wasn't hard."  
  
"Good thing Pan and Goten are going. Bra and I will need the company." said Trunks.  
  
"You mean I will need the company. You will be surrounded by ladies." Bra winked.  
  
They finished dinner and Trunks went out on the roof. He didn't know what brought him up here, it was just an instinct he had felt that one night that told him someone was going to be here. Today he had that feeling again.  
  
"Tomorrow I make the biggest step of my life." said Trunks aloud to himself.  
  
"You got that right." came Pan's voice from behind him. He turned around and saw Pan standing there.  
  
"Why do you come up here? I know you have a perfectly fine roof to sit and think on." grunted Trunks. Surprisngly, he wasn't annoyed by Pan's presence, this time he was thankful for it. It would give him someone to talk to.  
  
"Thanks for the info. But if you haven't noticed, your roof is the highest point on this planet and, "she added for a bit of humor, "it's the most comfterble. Yes Trunks, your roof is my haven I love the-"  
  
"Do you always have sarcastic remarks to make to me when I ask you a question?"  
  
"O ya, I live for gracing you with sarcastic remarks."  
  
Trunks sighed. Not wanting to continue the tiny arguement. Pan noticed and sat silently.  
  
"Lemme guess, you're up here thinking also?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No, not really. I just have this instinct that told me I should be here." she saw Trunks disbelieving face, "And no, Trunks, I'm not making another sarcastic remark."  
  
"Wow. I had that same instinct. Come to think of it, I had that same instinct the last time I was here, which was when I found you."  
  
Pan gulped. 'Kami, he still hasn't figured out the bond?' she thought.  
  
"Yeah, odd huh?" Pan lied.  
  
"Why do you think we have those instincts?"  
  
'Trunks. You are a dumbass. Hasn't your parents told you of bonding yet?!' thought Pan angrily.  
  
"I haven't gotta clue." Pan lied again. "So, are you worried about tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course." said Trunks crossly. "I get married to a woman I've met for one night."  
  
"Yeah, too bad you don't know a person you could marry that you've known your whole life, eh?" Pan asked, hoping he would get the drift.  
  
"Yeah. That would be nice. Too bad I don't know such a person." said Trunks. Pan sweatdropped.  
  
"For Kami's sake, Trunks! Are you really that dumb!" Pan yelled.  
  
Trunks blinked in surprise. Pan then flew off. She wasn't angry at him. Just shocked at his stupidity.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Trunks asked himself.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************** *A/N*  
  
Yeah, Trunks is a little clueless. But dun worry! He'll get the drift tomorrow! Reviews would be nice. 


	19. The Ball pt1

DESTINY OF THE COUPLES 19  
  
*A/N*  
  
The ball is in this....at the end. But I had to add a lot of stuff before the ball!  
  
****************************************  
  
"Pan! Telephone!" Chi Chi yelled to her daughter at 7 in the morning.  
  
"Who would be calling this early?" asked Pan to herself. But she picked up her phone in her room and found it was Bra.  
  
"You should eat and come over here. We've got to get ready." said Bra in a chirpy voice.  
  
"It's 7 in the morning. And you're lucky my mom's a morning person otherwise she would have been pissed off at you." said Pan grumpily.  
  
"Good morning to you to." Went on Bra, ignoring the comment. "We have early planning. Just come over after you eat."  
  
"Whatever." Pan hung up the phone and sleepily stood up and stretched before going into the dining room where Chi Chi was still cooking breakfast. Chi Chi was always the one up, cooking for breakfast, and then came Goten and Goku who could detect food a long distance away.  
  
"Morning Pan. What did Bra have to say?" Her mother asked, frying the huge amount of eggs in a rather large frying pan.  
  
"I have to go over there, Bra needs to get me dressed and ready." replied Pan.  
  
"Ah. When does it start? 6?"  
  
"Yes. But I don't understand why I would have to be there at this early in the morning."  
  
Suddenly Goten and Goku arrived in the room. And automatically sat at the table with forks raised. Chi Chi then piled the food on plates in front of the 3 hungry sayjins and she herself sat down as well, only to finish last.  
  
"Bye guys. I'm off to the ball. Be there around 5, k Goten?" said Pan from the door.  
  
"Ya, I'll be there." said Goten.  
  
"Bye Pan! Good luck!" said Goku.  
  
Pan waved and flew off to the castle in front of Bra's window. Bra opened her window, allowing Pan in.  
  
"Pan, I advise you take a shower first." directed Bra, then handed her a towel and a bathrobe, then pushed her towards her bathroom.  
  
"O...k..." said Pan. A bit surprised by the welcome but she took a shower anyway. When she came out she saw 2 packages on the bed, with Bra waiting.  
  
"What's that?" Pan asked.  
  
"Our dresses!" Bra chirped.  
  
"Okay, give me the dress so I can put it on." said Pan.  
  
"I'm afraid it's gonna be more than that. As you know we have a whole selection of hair stylists, manicure and pedicurists, and make up artists. Before we put on the dress. We have to get all of this done." said Bra.  
  
"Shit." Pan groaned. Now she understood why she had to come so early. But the idea, didn't amuse her.  
  
"We're going to go up to the 8th floor for our manicures and pedicures. Then up to the make up artists on floor 6. And lastly our hair stylists on the 7th floor."  
  
"Is there any reason why we're going in this order?" Pan asked, Bra opened the door and her and Pan walked to the elevator.  
  
"Yes. Manicures and Pedicures come first. " she pushed the 8th floor button, " cuz it's the fastest. Next comes make up, then hair because hair has to be perfect and untouched."  
  
The exited the elavator. A butler was awaiting them. Then he led them to a door and when the opened it, Pan saw what looked like a whole nail salon. Sitting down in chairs, they each got their own manicurist and pedicurist. It was actually rather relaxing. Pan actually fell asleep. But when she woke up (which was by Bra's annoyed voice) she found that her toes and nails had been done a dark blue with little rhinestones. Dirt was gone from her,now fake, nails. She looked over at Bra, who was looking a little angry.  
  
"Come on Pan! We do have other appointments!" said Bra bossily.  
  
Before going out the door, Pan looked at a clock at the wall and it read 9:45.  
  
'That took almost an hour and half?!' Pan thought.  
  
But her thoughts were soon disrupted by being pushed in the elavator and taken down to the 6th floor. This time, the shop was close, so no need of a butler. Once they got in, 2 woman greeted them and took them to their area of assorted things. Pan, was seated in a chair (again) and the woman began immediatley with lotion on the face to get out all the dirt. After that, the woman added blush, then lip liner, lipstick, eye brow plucker from hell, eye shadow, eye liner, mascara and eye lash curler. Surprisngly, to herself, Pan was able to sit through the whole thing without complaints, although the eye brow plucker made her squeal a few times.  
  
Finally being able to get up and stretch, she looked in the mirror to her newly decorated face which she had gone through an hour and a half of impatience. Pan was shocked. She didn't look like herself, she thought she looked good, but the amount of make up she had on actually felt like that much. 5 minutes later, Bra came out. She screamed and hugged Pan when she saw her.  
  
"You look like a princess!" said Bra.  
  
"I feel like one." said Pan, then she mumbled, "But I don't like it."  
  
Thankfully Bra was already heading out the door when she made that last comment. Glancing at a clock (again) Pan saw the time was 11 o'clock. Bra headed to the elavator again, but Pan grabbed her by the waist and flew out the window, only to go up 1 floor. (which was where the hair stylist was).  
  
"Too slow to use the elavator for such a short distance." Pan shrugged.  
  
2 hours later, Bra and Pan came out of the beauty salon with kewl hairdo's. Pan's hair was crimped. And Bra had gotten her hair half up, half down with curls. Just to add a bit more to their hair, Pan asked for dark blue streaks, Bra wanted ornamental (purple and white) flowers in her hair.  
  
"We are SO ready for the ball." Bra sighed dreamily while looking at their reflection in the mirror.  
  
Pan agreed. The time now was one o'clock. Bra admited she didn't think it would take this short a time, but they still had more to do. Going in the damn elevator again, Bra and Pan went in Bra's room to get changed.  
  
"So, Pan Son can look like a girl." Bra smirked. Just to tease.  
  
"And Bra Briefs can dress in an outfit that isn't too slutty." Pan smirked as well.  
  
"Good to know, you still have those smart ass remarks. To think, I almost missed those when we weren't friends." said Bra. Pan laughed.  
  
*5:45*  
  
Bra and Pan almost ran (couldn't run cuz of hair) down to the ball room. Vegeta and Bulma were up on their throne. Trunks and Goten were standing lazily awaiting the food.  
  
"AHEM!" Bra said loudly so everyone would acknowledge the fact that they were there.  
  
"BRA! PAN! You look gorgeous!" Bulma yelled.  
  
Bra nodded her agreement, while Pan blushed tremendously. Over at the food table, Trunks's mouth was wide open. Goten noticed this and smirked.  
  
"Trunks. I believe your mouth is hanging out in amazement while you are looking at my sister." Goten said.  
  
Trunks immediatly shut his mouth. "She looks good. Ya know, girls are always supposed to be this primped up."  
  
"Your sister looks good as well." Goten said, checking out Bra.  
  
"Don't get any ideas." Trunks warned.  
  
"Wow, hi brother. You look.....er.....good." said Pan. In fact, Goten and Trunks looked like they had a lot less to do than Bra and Pan so excuse Pan if she doesn't think her brother put up quit the effort to impress.  
  
"The guests are here." announced the butler. Bra clapped her hands in joy and went to greet them.  
  
"This is where I leave you. It'll be full of gold-diggers in a second, itching to get in Trunks's pants and wallet." said Pan.  
  
"Hey!" said Trunks annoyed.  
  
"Well, it's true. Catch ya later." Pan waved and walked off. Looking a lot more clam than she felt inside, because telling Trunks how she felt would be her challenge. 


	20. The Ball pt2

DESTINY OF THE COUPLES 20  
  
  
  
Pan leaned against a nearby wall, watching Bra greet the guests. There were tons of woman there, they practically screeched when they saw Trunks, Pan was disgusted with their attitude and knew not one girl wanted to marry him out of love. It actually was a funny scene watching Trunks and Goten eat, then have a whole pack of woman surround Trunks and Trunk's (who had a ton of food in his mouth) blushed at the state they saw him in. The girls didn't care.  
  
"Look at them all." sighed Bra, leaning against the wall as well and watching Trunks's trying to greet every woman possible. "They're like a bunch of dogs over a bone."  
  
Pan nodded in agreement. Bra was shocked for her silenceness and looked at Pan's expression on her face. Pan, to Bra, looked somewhat sad, and a little jealous. But her eyes looked worried. Pan had it bad for Trunks. And Bra knew.  
  
"Hey. I know you're worried and all, but don't sweat it. I'm sure you can knock some sence into him." Bra reasurred her friend.  
  
"Thanks Bra." said Pan. Still looking at Trunks, she saw caterers appear and start serving food. The smell enamored Pan, and got her mind off Trunks.  
  
"And I thought food was the way to a man's heart. You proved me wrong." giggled Bra as she watched Pan go to every caterer possible, testing all the food.  
  
*Trunks's P.O.V*  
  
Wow, a lot of woman came. Now they won't leave me alone. I looked at Goten with a pleading look, but Goten shrugged as if saying 'there's- nothing-I-can-do'. All of a sudden, thoughts of becoming king, and getting married left my mind. Pan's words echoed in mind when she said "They'll be wanting to get in your pants and wallet". Of course she was right. Not one of these woman looked like they would kill to marry me if I wasn't rich. I'll admit I'm cute, and if I was poor I'd probably get a woman that would love me despite my lack of money. But these girls.......sure there were a few cute ones that caught my attention, but when you looked in their eyes......you only saw desire for power and money.  
  
I'd never really been a expert on love or woman, but the looks they gave me made me feel uncomfterble. I looked around for my mother and father, but then I remembered they only stayed long enough to see how the turnout would be, and then they would leave for that vacation. To entertain the women, I asked each one to dance.  
  
"You are a wonderful dancer Prince Trunks." said a good looking red head, but in her eyes I saw the longing of money and nothing more. So I simply nodded my head at her in thanks.  
  
As I danced around the room with this girl, I saw Bra flirting with Goten and Pan checking out every type of food available. That made me laugh, for Pan wasn't like every girl. In fact, I wish more girls were like her.....wait.....did I just say that about Pan?! Yes, I did. But it's not like I like Pan, I just wish they had an attitude like her, confident, less sarcastic. The song ended, obviously the red head thought she had a chance with me, because she went off when I excused her, and told her friends. I don't want this. This is creeping me out. They're all just standing there, waiting for me to move, it's like they're holding the breath in anticipation.  
  
"Excuse me ladies, I'll be right back." I turned and walked out of the ball room. I could tell the girls were confused because whispers followed when I left. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Bra, Pan's and Goten's confused faces. To tell the truth, I don't think I want to go back in that room.  
  
It was simply a matter of life or death, or so I proclaimed my matter. It was either marry a woman, no love involved, or marry a princess 5 years older-wait, I change what I said. Either way, my life is ruined. At least walking out gave me a while of comfort. I knew exactly where to go, as I walked off the castle boundries. I was going to the place I could relax most, the water pool. (A/N: Place where he and Pan and Goten used to go swimming in, I mentioned it before.)  
  
*Pan's P.O.V*  
  
It has now been 15 minutes since Trunks left a hundred very confused girls. What is he doing?  
  
"That dumbass." Bra sighed. "He's trying to get out of it. But he can't."  
  
"I knew he was scared, but I didn't think he'd walk out." said Goten.  
  
"You know what?" said Bra, all of a sudden looking dead at me, " You have to tell him now. It's the perfect time, you two will be all alone, no little whores around."  
  
"Alright. But Bra, I'm just ruining your carefully planed party-"  
  
"Pan, don't be as dumb as your brother, no offence Goten, but I set that party up for you and Trunks to get together! It was the perfect setup, and it still can! Just go out there and follow him. I know you're scared to admit your feelings, but please, do this for my brother's and your's sake."  
  
I gulped. Then I nodded. Bra looked towards the door and back, signaling me to go. And I started walking. Immediatley, Bra shut the door after me, saying there's no going back now. This was my chance. And after 15 years of not knowing it, I have finally realized what made me go out that door to go and confront him, I really did love him. As I walked, my heels kept sticking in the ground so I threw them off, the air around me became cold, the sky darkened, it looked like rain but I didn't care. I knew where Trunks was, I'm not going to hesitate. I've never backed out of doing anything I've set my mind to and I'm not about to start now. Finally, I reached my destination, I found him, sitting next to where the water poured freely from the cliff and thus becoming the water fall we had known all our child hood. (A/N: I'm feeling really poetic people. ^.^) His face was filled with concentration, just looking at the water. But then he turned and his eyes bore into mine.  
  
*Trunk's P.O.V*  
  
I senced Pan coming. Probably coming to taunt me about being a chicken in this whole mess. She froze when she saw me look at her, she looked gorgeous with the moon's light reflecting off her hair and skin. And now I don't care about those voices in my head, all I know is that I'm looking at a beauty before me, who must have been concerned about me to come out here. She lowered her eyes and silently flew up next to me. She sat, her legs dangled freely of the cliff next to me.  
  
"Why did you walk out?" Pan suddenly asked.  
  
"Isn't it obvious, I don't want to do this." I said, perhaps a little more anger in my voice than necessary.  
  
"We all don't want to do a lot of things. But......sometimes we just have to." she said.  
  
"Not everything Pan. I'll never find a woman who will understand and love me for who I am."  
  
*Pan's P.O.V*  
  
Now's my chance, to tell him my speech. I cleared my throat.  
  
"Trunks, I'll admit, I've never known you to be one to back out of things. You're scared, you never wanted this. But you have a choice, to be happily married and create a promising future for Vegeta-sei. You've just never noticed your options before. And I'll admit, your option may not have been so clear for a long time. But it's becoming clearer as we very speak." I paused for effect, and I saw Trunks stare at me confusidly. " Trunks, I know we're friends and all. But that can all change, you may have known me to be the snotty little brat, who was annoying and sarcastic, but I never knew, not until some time ago. We've known each other for 15 years, I feel like we know almost everything about each other. I guess what I'm trying to say is....I do care for you. I did'nt figure that out until some time ago too. But I do, and through thick and thin, we've always had a knowingness about each other. True, we haven't shown it, but it's gotten stronger, I feel that if anyone gave me a 50 question quiz all about you, I would know every answer."  
  
*Trunks's P.O.V*  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing out of Pan's mouth. Surprisingly, it all made scence to me. We did have some sort of connection, in a way like my parents. Everytime we fought, we never took it deep, not really. We've always gotten back to some sort of agreement even though we never said "I'm sorry for how I acted. " outloud. And those moments, on the roof. Each time I was there. Pan was there. She had the instinct, and I had it too. The answer for me has been with me ever since I've known Pan. Pan was probably waiting for a response. I wasn't sure of what to say. It started drizziling.  
  
"Pan." I said gently. She looked up at me, scared. In her eyes, I saw no need for power and money. I saw love, and that's what I've dreamed to find in the woman I really cared for. Now the drizziling came down harder, soon it would turn into rain. Thankfully Pan was very patient, I needed to pick out my words carefully. The wind came, and whipped her hair about her, mine was lashing about, she was covered head to toe, damp with cold, but it didn't look like she cared. All she cared about was the one thing she's been waiting for.  
  
"When I went out to the ball room, I was scared. None of those woman appealed to me, like you have. " her eyes that were starting to lower, quickly looked at me in surprise. " You've known me, I've known you, I guess all this time we've had a silent bond. I'm sorry it took me so long to catch on, but the one girl I want to be with, is the girl I've known since she was a year old, the one who offered me a challenge, and now the one who has offered me her heart. Pan, I feel the same way. And I wish it could've been me to tell you first......but I love you."  
  
Rain was pouring now, but I could still see Pan's face. She was smiling, and I didn't know if it was tears, or rain coming down her cheek, I could tell she was happy. She leaned over and hugged me. Even though it was freezing now, her body warmed me, and she herself, warmed my heart.  
  
*Pan's P.O.V*  
  
Happiness flooded in me when he finished. I leaned over and hugged him. He stood and picked me up in his arms, and flew back towards the castle. We never spoke the whole way, but I knew some how we were silently communicating with each other. Just being in each other's arms was good enough for the both of us, now that we have realized our love for one another. I may be 15. But that doesn't matter. I believe that love will come at any age, and you know it, when that one other person knows it. A person may never know it, but most of the time they know it when they loose that person, and luckily, I was able to say it before it was too late. I have never felt more proud of myself.  
  
*Vegeta's P.O.V*  
  
"I knew it!" I yelled suddenly.  
  
"Knew what?" Bulma asked sleepily. We were previously sleeping in the vacation room.  
  
"He has found a mate." I muttered darkly.  
  
"Oh! Who is it?!" yelled the woman.  
  
".......Pan........." said I.  
  
"EEEEE!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy for Trunks!!!!" She shreaked.  
  
I sat silently. I was going to be related to a.....a kakkarot? What is this world coming to?!  
  
"Vegeta, you have to admit, better her than any other girl." said the onna gently. " She is powerful, like you wanted, able to set our son straight, that you also wanted. And most importantly, they can find love together and I-I'm just so happy!" she burst into tears.  
  
Well, maybe I was a little proud......just a little. But they won't have to know it.  
  
********************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
Sorry it took so long. I had to plan my words perfectly. AND NO, THE STORY ISN'T DONE! I'd hate to have a story with that kind of ended, not being able to show what else is going to happen. 


	21. The Ball pt3

DESTINY OF THE COUPLES 21  
  
*A/N*  
  
Again, I'm sorry for the long absence. When I was playing goaly for my soccer team, I hurt my index finger.....it still hurts...... ;(  
  
*******************************************  
  
Trunks (with Pan in his arms) flew back to the castle. They were immediatley greeted by Bra and Goten. Bra could tell what happened just by looking at Pan.  
  
"Finally! I'm SO happy this all worked out!" said Bra.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt my little sister. Or you'll have to deal with me." said Goten.  
  
"Ooh! That's gonna be a challenge." smirked Pan.  
  
"I'm pretty strong!" Goten argued.  
  
"Was pretty strong. Was, being the key word." said Pan.  
  
"Stop!" said Bra, interupting the pointless arguement. "Trunks, you need to tell those girls to leave. Honestly, you'd think that they would know you weren't coming back by not being here for 45 minutes. None of them left."  
  
Trunks set Pan down on the ground and walked into the ball room.  
  
"Sorry girls. But I have already chosen......and.......the party is over I guess." shrugged Trunks.  
  
The girls in the room looked at Trunks disbelieving. They had gotten dressed up for nothing?!  
  
"NO WAY!" yelled the pretty red head Trunks was dancing with. "I refuse to believe that you've lead me on!"  
  
"I wasn't leading you on. Now, can you please leave?" Trunks asked again.  
  
Finally, the girls walked out, giving Trunks angry glares, or weeping. The party was over. Goten, Pan and Bra came in.  
  
"Pan, Trunks, once again I'll say that I'm SOOO happy for you. When's the wedding date? Can I be bridesmaid??" pleaded Bra.  
  
"He didn't propose-" Pan started. But Trunks got down on his knees and took Pan's hand.  
  
"Pan, will you marry me?" he asked.  
  
"Of course." Pan smiled.  
  
"PAN! HOW DARE YOU KEEP THIS A SECRET FROM ME!" Yelled an angered voice, which was Chi Chi's.  
  
Chi Chi stormed through the doors. Pan gulped.  
  
"YOUR FATHER JUST TOLD ME! I WANTED TO BE THERE TO SEE MY LITTLE GIRL GET ASKED! BUT DID YOU TELL ME?! NO!" Chi Chi now came right up to Pan.  
  
"Mom, you didn't miss it! Trunks was just about to ask me." Pan lied. She gave the ring back to Trunks from behind her back.  
  
"What-?" Trunks asked, he didn't get it. Pan kicked him.  
  
"HE WAS!? WELL PROCEED!" Trunks got on his knees, took Pan's hand and again asked her to marry him.  
  
"AWWW!" Chi chi then started crying out of happiness.  
  
"I'm sure you'll make a good husband for my daughter Trunks. You better keep her safe. She's a lot to handle." said Goku, coming in the door.  
  
"Sorry, we can't hear because mom's been yelling for the last 5 minutes." said a sarcastic Pan.  
  
"I should have told her about that sooner, huh?" Goku said, scratching his head. "well, take good care of Pan."  
  
"Don't worry about Pan, I can handle her." said Trunks. Pan snorted, as did Goten, Goku and Bra.  
  
*sniff*" Now when are you two going to-" Chi Chi added towards Bra and Goten, but Goku put a hand over her mouth and whispered: "Not yet"  
  
Goten and Bra had blank faces, but meerly went back to celebrating with Pan and Trunks.  
  
*2 days later*  
  
"We're back!" said Bulma, as she and Vegeta got out of the capsuled space craft. Both looking like they got a good tan.  
  
Bra and Trunks, who were in the sparing yard with Goten and Pan, welcomed them back.  
  
"Mom! Pan and Trunks are getting married." said Bra.  
  
"I already know. And I think it's great. Welcome to the family Pan." Bulma hugged Pan.  
  
"Thanks Bulma." said Pan.  
  
"Vegeta has something to tell you." Bulma said and nudged Vegeta.  
  
"errrr........Better you than those other weak bimbos!" Vegeta grumbled.  
  
Pan took that as a compliment. And hugged Vegeta, much to Vegeta's annoyance.  
  
"Never again...." he mumbled.  
  
"Got caught up in the moment." Pan shrugged.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta gathered their things and headed towards the castle to put their stuff away.  
  
"Party tonight! Pan, you and your family come here at 5!" Bulma yelled, before going in the castle.  
  
****************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
Sorry it was short, my finger hurts like a mother f**ker. And my b- day was the 21'st of November! YAY! I got presents.... 


	22. A new challege

DESTINY OF THE COUPLES 22  
  
  
  
The Sons arrived at the party, the first party that Pan and Trunks will be excited about. (Because they've hated the ones before, cuz they despised each other) Bulma and Chi Chi were ecstatic about the planning. Chi Chi kept giving Goten and Bra looks, because she wanted to have a double wedding. Vegeta and Goku were busy eating. Pan and Trunks have just found out more about their bond. Like the fact that they could read each other's minds. (A/N: When this appears * at the beginning and end of each sentence, they're talking in their heads)  
  
"I just remembered. Pan, you have a spar tonight." Vegeta said.  
  
"With who? Why?" Pan asked.  
  
"I didn't know if Trunks was going to pick the right girl, so I called the princess from Yeta (A/N: Girl who's 5 years older than him) and told her that when Trunks finds the mate he wants, she has to spar against her and whoever wins, marries my son."  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Well, I didn't think you would choose a girl that would suit you, I have to say that I was very questionable about whether you would be able to pick a good mate. But what's done is done. She spars tonight." Vegeta shrugged.  
  
"TONIGHT?! Trunks yelled. Pan grabbed his ear.  
  
"Calm down, I can handle her." Pan said harshly. Vegeta gave her a look, Pan sweatdropped. "She's not super invinsable.....right?"  
  
"Well...." Vegeta started.  
  
"NO! She's stronger than me! She's an animal! If we ever got married, she would probably wear the pants in the family!" Trunks whined.  
  
"She can't be....that bad...." Pan started to doubt her odds.  
  
"Oh, yes she can!" Trunks eruppted. Pan grabbed his ear again.  
  
"Will you shut up! You're stressing the hell out of me!" Pan hissed. (A/N: I know you guys didn't want them to be too lovey-dovey.)  
  
"Since it starts in...oh....5 minutes, maybe we should get down to the arena. Here, change into these." He handed her black and red spandex. Ew, too tight.  
  
"Wait a second! You never told me about this! Why didn't you bring this up sooner?!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta.  
  
"I forgot." Vegeta simply said.  
  
"I ought to slap you for your ignorance." Bulma glared.  
  
"Hey wait, I'm the king! It would be my great privilage to slap you!" Vegeta glared back.  
  
"Hehe....just like Pan and Trunks." Bra said to Goten.  
  
While all this was going on, Pan was changing. When she came out, everyone was walking down to the arena. Chi Chi was grumbiling to Goku.  
  
"That bastard. My poor baby, against a she-devil!" Chi Chi sobbed.  
  
"Speak for yourself." Vegeta pointed out. Chi Chi made a noise which sounded like a growling wolf.  
  
The arena was outside. Not many new about the spar, except a few palace guards which came to watch. Other than that, it was pretty empty. And in the middle of the arena, Pan saw, was a woman. She was about 5'9, a pretty fit body, dark red hair, and a elderly face which looked very experienced in fighting. She wasn't bad, if you were looking for a crazy phsycopath. She gave Trunks a sexy smile which made Trunks hide behind Pan. Then she gave Pan a very angered look. Vegeta and the rest took their seats, while Pan started stretching in the middle of the arena.  
  
"Trunksss isss mine." she hissed, no she really hissed. Pan was alarmed. WTF was she? Part snake?  
  
"Then why did he propose to me?" Pan smugly asked, now stretching her arms.  
  
"You mussst be missstaken, he hasssn't come to hisss ssencesss."  
  
"Well, whoever wins gets him." Pan shrugged. Trunks sayjin ears heard this.  
  
"HEY! Don't even joke like that Pan!" Trunks shouted.  
  
Pan rolled her eyes and got in sparing posistion.  
  
***  
  
*A/N*  
  
YES! I know I am cruel! Not writing in a while and then giving you a short chapter, but I have lots to do. You don't have to forgive me. I deserve your harsh words, just don't put em in a review. 


	23. The Villan

DESTINY OF THE COUPLES 23  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
*YES! I can write more now because it's winter break, and I promise to update as soon as I can because there is 2 weeks off!!!!!! ^.^  
  
***  
  
"Begin." Vegeta said, and at once the Princess from Yeta attacked Pan with a swift kick to the chin which took Pan by surprise and Pan doubled back, clutching her jaw.  
  
*Go Pan!* Pan heard Trunks through their bond.  
  
*This is going to be so distracting with a dumb ass in my head.* Pan thought.  
  
*HEY!* yelled Trunks.  
  
With Trunks talking to her in her head, Pan got distracted again and got tripped by the rampaging Princess.  
  
*Will you shut the fuck up?!* Pan said to Trunks while dodging a kick. *If you want to be useful, tell me if she's like right behind me or something, and I don't know it.*  
  
*She's right behind you.* said Trunks.  
  
Too late, the princess punched her right in the gut, Pan got the wind knocked out of her. Satisfied, the princess crossed her arms and glared at Pan from across the arena, watching in amusement as Pan was clutching her stomach in pain.  
  
"You're not very ssstrong. You haven't even touched me yet. What doesss prince Trunksss sssee in you? You're weak and pathetic." she smirked.  
  
"That prince you want so badly has the I.Q of a 5 year old, and so far he's distracted me by talking to me through our bond!" Pan yelled, now recovered.  
  
"You have a bond with the prince?" she asked, eyes wide.  
  
"Yeah. That's why I'm getting married to him." Pan told her boredly.  
  
"I-I." She stuttered. Still looking amazed. And then her eyes went into little slits, and sharp snake like fangs appeared with a black substance dripping off. Pan thought this was disgusting. "He's has toyed with my emotions!"  
  
*She says you've been toying with her emotions.* Pan said to Trunks.  
  
*I've only met her once! And the day I did, she wouldn't leave me alone! I met her when I was 13, and at that time she was 18! I wasn't too thrilled.*  
  
*(grunt) You must have been a good looking 13 year old, for an 18 year old to take a liking to you.*  
  
*I was always good looking. Actually, I'm not surprised that an 18 year old would like me, I'm still very se-*  
  
*Cut your egotistic moment.* Pan noticed that the princess was still in rage, but just standing there.  
  
"You will pay prince Trunksss!" she suddenly yelled, while flying upwards.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Pan yelled."We have spar to finish!"  
  
"Prince Trunksss hasss got to pay. For sssure I thought I wasss going to marry him, and ssso I made a great sssacrifice. But know I know you two have a bond which cannot be broken and that ruinsss everything! I will be back to Vegeta-sssei. But when I do, I won't come back alone. My whole army will be hear asss well! Thisss isss war!" and suddenly, she flew away.  
  
"NO!" Bulma yelled. "This can't happen!"  
  
"There race is too strong, daddy, what are we going to do?!" Bra asked Vegeta.  
  
"we go to war. Sayjins never back out." Vegeta said flatly.  
  
"what kind of sacrifice could she have made to want to get revenge on Vegeta-sei?" Goten asked.  
  
"Obviously a big one to involve war." Bulma said worriedly.  
  
Everybody sat silently. Pan floated up to the stands and asked what this was all about, and was just as shocked when she heard they were going to war.  
  
"Can I be in it?" Pan asked.  
  
"PAN! You most certainly will not!" Chi Chi gasped.  
  
"QUIET!" yelled Vegeta. "Listen, we aren't sure of when they're going to be here. But I estimate about 2 weeks, it takes 5 days to get here from where she lives and about 3 days for them to train to their full power. We have 2 weeks to train."  
  
"Can't we make some sort of comprimise." Asked Goku, the first time talking in a while and everyone was surprised to hear his voice.  
  
"Kakkarot! You always try and get out of something the less violent way, well this time it's not going to work. The Yeta planet is populated with the species: Yetians. Yetians are human like in appearence, but there anger makes their full power show and they turn into half human, half snake like things. They are very powerful, and incredibly fast. Their venom will get into you and kill you in a matter of a simple hour if they bite you. No cure has been made for their venom. "  
  
"You mean the stuff that was dripping off her teeth?" Pan asked. Then she showed them a pile of black liquid where the princess was drooling.  
  
"This is good news!" Bulma said happily, and immediatley she took out a capsule, threw it on the ground and out came a little white box. "I bring this around every where because I know I'll see new and rare things."  
  
Everyone looked at her questioningly.  
  
"I can gather the venom and and take it in for tests! That way, if I find out the cure, I can heal anyone who has gotten the venom in them!" Everyone's confusion turned to happiness and Bulma brought out one of those test tube bottle things and went to the arena and collected the venom.  
  
"Brillant mom." complimented Bra.  
  
***  
  
A/N:  
  
That's my chapter! I liked it! And if you liked it to, review! If you didn't, keep your comments to yourself! 


	24. Confused Love

DESTINY Of THE COUPLES 24  
  
*A/N*  
  
Okay. Here's my next chapter, and for some people, this one is not going to be a short as the last. Be patient. And for you smart reviewers that catch everything that goes on in the story: Please don't analyze this fic too much! I may have left out a few things, but just go with my flow here people.  
  
***  
  
Bulma had immediatly set to work in her lab, along with a few of her assistants, in finding the cure for the dangerous venom which could cause the destruction of the planet Vegeta-sei. Vegeta and Trunks, with the head guards and elites, were making plans on the war. And then, in the country part of town, Goku and Goten were training. While Pan and Chi Chi were.....sewing??  
  
"I can't believe I am doing this." Pan muttered, trying very hard not to poke her finger with the needle.  
  
"We have to do this. And don't complain. If our sayjin men need suits to fight in, it's the women's job to make them." said Chi Chi.  
  
"Ouch. (A/N: Isn't 'ouch' an interesting word...wonder who came up with it..) This needle is after my blood!" said a very angry Pan.  
  
"this is your first time sewing, and luckily for you, your last time when you go to live in the castle." Chi chi replied.  
  
"thank god." said Pan.  
  
"I hope this war doesn't get in the way of your wedding plans. I couldn't bear the fact if angry monsters hurt you and Trunks's relationship."  
  
"What do you mean 'hurt me and Trunks's realtionship'?"  
  
A sad look came over Chi Chi.  
  
"If something happens to Trunks in that war...well...oh, I can't even think about it! You would be heart broken!" chi Chi started sobbing. The dreaded thought came over Pan.  
  
"It's okay mom. Trunks's is going to be fine, Bulma has a cure for everything, and hopefully that venom." Pan assured her mom.  
  
Chi Chi dried her tears, and looked at Pan.  
  
"It's good that you have so much faith in him. You must love and trust him a lot."  
  
"Yeah, I do. It may seem like we argue a lot. But I know he cares for me, even if we don't show it."  
  
*Pan's P.O.V*  
  
Wow, me and Trunks, we don't seem like the perfect relationship, now that I think about it. The last time I kissed him was....last week. Whoa, that is sooo weird. I want Trunks to go off to war, atleast having some sign that I love him. I should probably pay more attention to him, than sparing. O, that's going to be hard. Well, I could spar with him, and beat him. But that's not showing the love. I know!  
  
*TRUNKS!* I yell to him in my mind.  
  
* Pan? What is it, I'm busy.* said Trunks.  
  
*Do you love me?*  
  
*Of course, why do you ask*  
  
*You don't really show it.* I say annoyed.  
  
*Oh-I-neither do you!*  
  
*Damn the fact that you realized that. Well, what do you want me to do to show it. You are my first boyfriend/fiance.*  
  
*OOH! I know! Go to my bedroom at night and wear something really skimpy-*  
  
*Trunks, I don't love you THAT much*  
  
*HUH?!*  
  
*I'm kidding. But I wouldn't feel comfterble.*  
  
*I guess you don't love me then...(Trunks's sighs)*  
  
*Cut the crap. I just wanted to get your advice on how to please you- *  
  
* I just told you.*  
  
*NOT THAT WAY! Maybe we should do something. AND NO Trunks, something besides dressing like a ho!*  
  
*You could meet in my-OUR bedroom, at night and think of something. And I'm not being perverted this time.*  
  
*Okay. Well, I got to get back to sewing. See you tonight.*  
  
I mentally block out the bond until Trunks wants to talk again.  
  
"Okay Pan. We've completed 4 suits so far, we'll eat lunch." Mom got up and stretched.  
  
"So, we're finished! FREEDOM!!" I cheer.  
  
"No, we still have 4 more to do before dinner and 2 afterwards."  
  
"How long do we have to keep this up. Because I can't do another after dinner. I'm meeting Trunks some place."  
  
"We have to make 10 suits, so only until tomorrow. And I guess I could get Goten to finish the last suit, I understand that you want to be with Trunks."  
  
"Goten? He'll do worse than me!" I laugh.  
  
"Don't remind me. Now let's eat."  
  
*Trunks's P.O.V*  
  
Dad made a few plans, but it's going to take a lot more than that to bring down those monsters. He let me and the elites have a break for lunch and then meet back in an hour.Plans about the war weren't only just on my mind. What Pan had said was. I don't really show her much affection, she was right to complain about it. And us getting married, we should have a closer relationship. Before I made it to the dining room, I checked by my mom's lab to see if she had any results. When I went in, she shook her head sadly. So I went to eat. This war... and all because of me. I have caused a few people to get pissed at me before, but never get so mad as to start a war.  
  
"Something on your mind, boy?" said my father's rough voice, in the dining room.  
  
"War and Pan." I said, sitting down.  
  
"Worry about your future planet more than your future wife. Men shouldn't need a woman's distractions at this time."  
  
I was a bit angerd at how my father could be so calm about maybe not being able to come home alive and see his own wife. Then again, that's how my father is. Hopefully I don't turn out that way, another reason why I should show more respect to Pan.  
  
"This is your first war, and probably not your last, but soon enough you will find out that war and this planet's survival is more important." said my dad.  
  
I certainly hope not. 


	25. Poor Trunks

DESTINY OF THE COUPLES 25  
  
*A/N*  
  
I'm really sorry for not updating but there's been this problem on FFN that won't allow AOL users on, and it happened to me. SO HOPEFULLY I'll be able to log onto my screen name.  
  
***  
  
"TRUNKS! OPEN THE WINDOW!" Pan yelled.  
  
"Sorry Pan." said Trunks, opening the window. "Hey! You're not wearing a skimpy outfit!"  
  
"You really thought I loved you that much?" Pan snickered.  
  
"Well duh! Otherwise I wouldn't have invited you here!"  
  
"Shut up. I know you're joking. But I do love you." Trunks rolls his eyes. "So what did you have in mind. And no, I am not going to have sex."  
  
"AWWWWWW!!!!! That's what I was thinking of!"  
  
"*Pan gives him a disgusted look* Are you forgetting the fact that I'm 15?!" Pan yells.  
  
"And are YOU forgetting the fact that I need to be pleased?!"  
  
"There's ways you can be pleased by me." Pan gives him a seductive look. Trunks' eyes light up in happiness. "But I'm not talking about oral sex." Trunks' grunts and folds his arms.  
  
"Well then, what are we going to do?" asked Trunks.  
  
"I can please you by giving you a massage." Pan shrugged.  
  
"Only if you're naked." Trunks' suggests.  
  
"Um, NO!"  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"Why are you so perverted?!"  
  
"Can you blame a guy?!"  
  
"Well, it is you. So I guess I can't blame you for your perverted antics." sighs Pan.  
  
"Trunks, haven't you ever tried pleasing yourself?" asks Pan.  
  
"Have you?" he asks.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then no."  
  
"Liar!" shouts Pan.  
  
"Okay fine! But it does get lonely, so do you think you-" Pan starts laughing.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You're pathetic!" Pan manages to gasp.  
  
"It's not my fault my wife won't do anything for me!" Trunks pouts.  
  
"Oh for god's sake. If it makes you feel any better, I'll sit on your lap."  
  
"What's that you say? You'll give me a lap dance?" Trunks' asks, pretending to have misheard.  
  
"I am not going to sit on your lap then." Pan folds her arms in stubborness.  
  
"O, come here." Trunks' signals to his lap. Pan sits down. "Wow, you have a tight ass."  
  
"I thank you for noticing." says Pan sarcastically.  
  
"Your shirt is really itchy, do you think you can take it off?" Trunks asks hopefully.  
  
"Of course Trunks." Pan gives him a fake smile, and half way lifts up her shirt but stops. "Nah, it's too cold."  
  
"Stop teasing me!" crys Trunks.  
  
"Aw, poor baby." Pan leans in and gives Trunks a kiss, which poor horny Trunks can't help but deepen it. After a while of (what Pan would call kissing, but Trunks would consider making out) Pan ends the kiss and crawls over to lay on the bed. Trunks hops after, hardly daring to believe Pan was ready to do it.  
  
"No Trunks. I'm just laying here because my back hurts." Pan says, when Trunks's takes off his shirt. "But I like the view."  
  
"I'd like your view even more." Trunks wiggles his brows.  
  
"Trunks, I don't have the greatest boobs. I'm not a double D."  
  
"Yours is good enough for me." Trunks compliments.  
  
"Oh whatever." Pan takes off her shirt. Trunks has finally gotten one of his wishes.  
  
"Stop drooling." Pan snaps. "Do you mind if I spend the night here?"  
  
"Not at all." says Trunks mesmorized.  
  
"If all you're going to do is stare, I'll put my shirt back on."  
  
"I won't stare! So let's just watch a movie." Trunks goes to the DVD and takes a DVD out, hiding it. Pan can only guess what that DVD was (porn). And Trunks pops in the movie 'Rush Hour 2'. But Trunks can't help but sneak a few peeks at Pan while they are watching the movie.  
  
*Trunks' P.O.V*  
  
I know I shouldn't be pressuring her to do 'it'. But, I can't help it! I'm a guy. Guys, specially me, love that kind of stuff. But can I get it clear to Pan? No. She's too stubborn! Well we watched the movie a while, and I rang for room service, so we ate and watched a movie sitting comfertbly in each other's presence. As soon as the movie was over, Pan and I still weren't tired so I moved in for the kill: Trying to "accidently" touch her breasts, but Pan caught on to what I was doing without even looking, and grabbed my hand!  
  
"You're not very good at sneaking in a few moves, are you?" she questions.  
  
"Well if you would just let me!" I explain.  
  
"Trunks listen. If you're that desperate, we'll do it on our wedding night. Is that fine with you?"  
  
"It's too far away! What if I don't come back from the war?" I give her the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Don't even joke about that." She says sternly. Aw, she does care.  
  
I guess I got her pissed at me, so she turns over on the bed and faces the other direction. So I wrapped my arm around her waist, thankfuly she at least let me do that. But when my arm was wrapped around her waist, she rested her hands on mine, either to make sure I didn't try anything sneaky, or because she was being comferting. I'll bet both.  
  
*Pan's P.O.V*  
  
I wish people would stop talking about Trunks dying in the war. He will come back....I hope. Yes he is perverted, but how can you not help loving the disobedient dog? While I face the other direction on the bed, he puts his arms around me, and I feel safe. So I snuggle closer to him and just lay like that for a while, feeling his breath on my neck. And I fall asleep.  
  
********  
  
*A/N*  
  
I'm not good at real romantic fics, obviously, so I use my humor. If you all want them to be more 'close', I'll try. BUT I can't promise it will be good. 


	26. Sneaky?

DESTINY OF THE COULPES 26  
*Trunk's P.O.V*  
  
I wake up, expecting to feel Pan on the bed, but she isn't there. Then I notice the sound of the shower on. Perfect. I get up, to slowly open the door, but it's locked. Then I take the spare key, slowly open the door, to be met with the steam from the hot water Pan's using. The shower curtain is closed. Muahahahaha!  
  
*Pan's P.O.V*  
  
That baka. For Kami's sake, is he stupid enough to forget that I can detect him by ki, AND I have good hearing?? Well atleast I'm going to marry someone dumber than me. At this time, I'm taking a bath, bubbles filling the tub and fortunantly covering me when Trunks leaps and opens the curtain. His excited face at the thought of finally seeing me naked fades, and is left with a look of dissapointment. Then he gives me a sheepish look.  
  
"Poor Trunks. None of your plans seem to be working. I told you that you aren't sneaky. " I tell him.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't I just hop right in there with you. You know I was planning on taking-" he started.  
  
"No, Trunks. I'm almost finished, I'm just about to get out. Can you hand me that towel?" I ask. All of a sudden I realize the stupidity of my question. Asking Trunks for something to cover up my naked body was like asking Trunks to give up eating. He won't do it.  
  
"I think I've finally cornered my little Pan-Chan. See, I am sneaky!" He boasted.  
  
"Thanks to me, smart ass." I sneer. "Now give me my towel!"  
  
"I don't know. It's too far away, since you have just gotten a bath and are now refreshed, I think you can get it without a problem."  
  
"That didn't make sence." I sigh. He was a complete fool.  
  
"Or did it?" he questioned.  
  
"Don't play dumb! Towel. NOW!" I'm getting fed up.  
  
"What will happen if I don't?" he dares to ask.  
  
"Let's just say........you'll NEVER EVER GET SEX FROM ME IN YOUR LIFETIME!!" I scream.  
  
"Like I'm getting it anyway." he says sarcastically.  
  
"I told you I would on our wedding night. And if I like it, I just might do it more often." I fold my arms stubornly.  
  
"ARGH!!!!!! Atleast give me a peek! And I'll give you the towel."  
  
"Alright." I grab the shower curtain, and stand up behind it. Then I peek my head out at him and say, "first you have to grab the towel."  
  
"Easy enough." he turns around to grab the towel but I'm way ahead of him and rip off the shower curtain and putting it around me like a towel and then finally running out of the room. I can here Trunks' curses.  
  
I know I'm torturing him, and it's just so damn fun. I don't know if I will be able to stop the teasing. Trunks gets out of the bathroom.  
  
"Fine, you won. AGAIN! I'm going to take a shower. Atleast be here by the time I get out." he stated.  
  
"That was the first thing that you've said today that made scence. Alright, I'll be here." he nods and closes the door.  
  
I go over to my closet. Yesterday I found out Trunks and his mom, and Bra added a closet for me and Bulma picked out a few clothes. Along with Trunks, sadly, who thought I would ever wear a mini skirt and shirt that barely covers my breasts. I grab one of the decent outfits that were in style, obviously Bra bought me them. Bulma's idea of clothing was was out of fashion 10 years ago. Bra was the only one in the family who had real fashion taste. So I put on the blue Dickies pants, black tank top, and black converses, and put my hair behind my usual bandana.  
  
A while ago, I started to realize how much a black outfit would not mesh well with an orange bandana so I bought one of every color. I still had my orange one, but I kept that as a keep-safe. I decided to wear a navy blue bandana instead, and just as I was putting it on, Trunks came out in a towel. Hot, muscular, and stupid, I am so fortunant!  
  
"Glad to see you stayed." he murmured. He didn't look at me.  
  
"Of course I'd stay." I say. Then I noticed the stern expression on his face, and got confused. "Are you okay? You look mad."  
  
"Why should I be mad?" he snapped.  
  
"I dunno. That's why I asked you." I say. Trunks didn't speak as he was getting out clothes to wear. So I continued brushing my hair and facing the other direction as he was changing. Atleast one of us wasn't so intent upon seeing the other naked.  
  
"I've got to go. Meeting." he started heading out the door.  
  
"Kiss?" I ask. He stood, looking at me. And then walked out.  
  
*Trunks' P.O.V*  
  
Hehe. She thinks I'm not sneaky. She'll loosen up, the cold shoulder will have got to her, women hate not being the center of attention. She just might fall for it. The only bad thing is she might return the cold shoulder...hmmm...  
  
*Bra's P.O.V*  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I think I'm in love. It happened just yesterday. Goten asked me to meet him at the stables after lunch. So I came, and he had two horses ready for us. He said he wanted to talk to me as we rode along the path to the woods. We rode on the rest of the way in silence, until we came to a clearing. He got off and then helped me off.  
  
"Bra, I need to ask you something." he said to me.  
  
"Shoot." I smiled.  
  
"How do you feel....about me?" he asked. I think right then I must have died and gone to heaven. But then again, the question was so sudden, I didn't know what to say.  
  
"I-I." I wasn't ready to admit my feelings for him now. He might reject me. But then again it was now or never. "I like you Goten. And more than a friend. So I'll understand if you don't feel the same way."  
  
He smiled. I smiled.  
  
"But the thing is, I do feel the same way." he leaned forward and we kissed. (A/N: Funny thing, Bra and Goten are way more romantic then their brother and sister. You musta noticed.)  
  
We parted the kiss, my face having a dreamy expression. Goten noticed and laughed.  
  
"So, you've been waiting for this moment too. " he grinned.  
  
"How could I not. But I didn't want to tell you how I really feel, you might have thought of me has your best friend's little sister, and if I did tell you, you might have been freaked out."  
  
"How could I freak out with the thought of an angel loving me?" he questioned. HE'S SO SWEET! 


	27. Woe is Trunks

DESTINY OF THE COUPLES 27  
  
*Pan's P.O.V*  
  
After Trunks left the room, I was left with the feeling of guilt. But a girl shouldn't feel pressured or guilted into having sex, it's wrong. And I'm not going to fall for it. Once again Trunks, I know what you're planning, but I'll play along. Right when we get to the good stuff, I'll leave him hanging yet again! Pan Son, you are one smart fortune cookie. (forgive me for the lame term.) I left the bedroom, and went down to the dining hall, Bulma and Vegeta were down there eating. They took one look at me and smirked.  
  
"Rough night?" Vegeta snickered.  
  
"Nothing happened!" I snapped, plopping down on a chair.  
  
"Don't pay any attention to him. He would know if it REALLY happened or not." said Bulma.  
  
"You mean....my parents are....and you two.....you're all going to know when we have sex! That's SO DISGUSTING!!!! What is this ability for?!" I screeched.  
  
"So the fathers will know when and with whom their sons or daughters are about to...do the deed, and they can prevent it if they wanted to. Like if the son was to disobey the father and go around town with every girl, the father will be able to beat the shit out of the son." said Vegeta.  
  
A thought came to me.  
  
"So...has Trunks...ever....ya know....with any other girl?" I asked.  
  
"No, as I've told you, he'll get the shit beaten out of him. He's tried it before, and not with you." Vegeta added.  
  
"REALLY? That pig. I'm not even surprised." I shake my head dissaprovingly.  
  
The waiter comes with plates of food, and I take a few plates. Then I start eating, thinking this newly-found fact.  
  
"So, when are you two going to...?" Bulma starts. I spit my food out.  
  
"Ya know, maybe now is not a good time to eat." I say sarcastically. I get up, and leave. I'm amazed at how nosy parents are. Before I leave I ask Vegeta: " When is Trunks' meeting over?"  
  
"1p.m." he replies. And I walk out the door.  
  
Well, I've lost my appetite. I decide to fly home, but I suddenly stop at the sight of Bra and Goten heading over, holding hands. I lower my ki and get behind one of the stone pillars. I know it's wrong to eavesdrop, but I want to know the reason for this holding of the hands.  
  
"Goten, thank you. I'm glad to finally be able to be your girl friend. You mean a lot to me." says the lovestruck Bra.  
  
"And you to me. Do you think we should tell anyone?" Goten asks.  
  
"No, not yet. Exspecially not my parents. Let's wait." says Bra.  
  
"Alright then, not a soul knows." Goten leans down and kisses Bra on the cheek before saying good bye and walking off. Bra is left there, very happy.  
  
Hehe. Not a soul knows, 'cept Pan Chan! What a devil I am. I finally fly home, with the thought of knowing something someone else doesn't. I love that feeling.  
  
*At the Son residence*  
  
"I'm so glad you finally dropped in to see how your poor, worried mother is doing!" My mom said sarcastically.  
  
"I intended to! I've been busy," but seeing mom's glint in her eyes, I added hastily: "Not in that way! We haven't done anything!"  
  
"What makes you think I would ask that?" Mom said absentmindidly, while she folded clothes.  
  
"Oh, I dunno. Maybe something that starts with a G, and ends with N." I stated.  
  
"You mean grandchildren? Oh, I suppose I was thinking that." She said slyly.  
  
I hate the talk of children, truthfully, I don't even want one. But I guess since Trunks has to have an heir in order for the continous line of royal sayjins to keep on going, it has to be done. Not discussing the matter of children anymore, I decided to tell my mom about Bra and Goten, but then stopped. I wasn't that cruel as to spoil their romantic secret. I'm not that cold-hearted, not like I am to Trunks.  
  
*Trunks' P.O.V*  
  
Finally! This meeting is over! I'm tired of hearing consiquences, and all that talk of death and how I'm going to have to give an honored memorial for the sayjins that die at battle, and the battle hasn't even started yet! Well, I have other things to worry about, not that I'm not concerned about the future of Vegeta-sei, Pan's pretty important to worry about. *smirk* I wonder if she's worrying about me? Yes, Pan, you are in my grasp......I hope you're falling for this! Time to go look for Pan. As I'm heading down the hall and up the stairs, I notice Bra, dancing to her room.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" I ask.  
  
"Nothing. Just.....nothing." she says with a soft voice, and a very dreamy expression on her face.  
  
"You have a boy friend, whoops, I mean 'Boy-toy' now, huh?"  
  
She immediatly gets out of her dreamy faze and snaps: "I do not, I'm just happy, and you've just pissed me off!"  
  
Bra fires off a warning blast at me, and I duck. Better not mess with her today.  
  
"Sorry! Do you know where Pan is?"  
  
"I asked mom on the way up here, and she said she's gone to visit her family for a while. She'll be back later. Now, leave me alone for the rest of the night before I sick daddy on your sorry ass." she growls and slams the door to her bedroom shut.  
  
I start to walk off. Then remember I could talk to her through our bond. But I'm not gonna call on her, I have to make it seem like I'm mad at her, and if I call her, I'll sound like I'm sorry. She'll probably be calling-  
  
'Trunks, are you through with your meeting?' says Pan through our bond.  
  
'As through as I'll ever be, is that all you wanted to know?' I tell her coldly.  
  
'I also wanted to know, how you're feeling. I'm so sorry for teasing you, I'll make it up to you when I get home by bringing you back some of my mom's home-made cookies. I know you love those! Just, be in the bedroom when I get there. I'll be back in half an hour.' she breaks the bond.  
  
Hehe. She is feeling guilty. But paying me back with cookies isn't what I had in mind. :(  
  
*Pan's P.O.V*  
  
Oh Trunks, I miss you like the stars miss the sky, like the flowers miss spring! SIKE! I'll make it seem like I feel guilty, tease him by not knowing how to make it up to him, and when I finally 'get what he's talking about', I'll laugh in his face! My brilliance amazes me, I just keep thinking up more and more additions to my plot.  
  
"Mom, can I take home some cookies to Trunks? He thinks your cookies are way better than the ones at the palace, and it will surely keep his mind off war." I say sincerely and innocently.  
  
My mom beams with pride, and by saying that she gives me two plates full.  
  
"Thanks mom! I'll come visit again tomorrow!" I hug her good bye and I'm about to go through the window when Goten floats in, looking like he's on something. But I know what it is, he's floating in on love's happy....love!  
  
"Goten, cut the weird expression before mom thinks you've been smoking and makes you take a drug test." I whisper, and head to the castle.  
  
I see his embaressed smile and wink. In a matter of moments, of fast flying, I'm at the window of mine and Trunks' bedroom. He's on the bed with a bored/sad/cold look on his face as he watches T.V. You're an okay actor Trunks, but try not to add too much emotion to your face. He looks at me with a raised brow when he notices the cookies I'm holding. He won't be able to resest, he's going to drop the act, and gleefully get up and grab a hand full of cookies, I just know it. But to my surprise, he continues watching T.V. Strong will-power Trunks, strong will-power! I try not to laugh, as I come in and put on a guilty face. But I'm bad at this, so my face has a blush to it, so I go on the bed and hug Trunks' so he won't feel my face contorting with laughter.  
  
The bastard doesn't even wrap his arms around me! Oh, I see....he's trying to play it cool and tough.  
  
"I hope your still not mad at me." I whisper.  
  
"How could I be mad at you?" he asks saracstically.  
  
"What can I do to make it alright between us?" I ask, tracing my fingers on his bare chest.  
  
He must be mentally tingling with desire, because he doesn't show it.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe try being a fiance?"  
  
"What? How am I not acting like a fiance right now?" I ask, but I already know the answer.  
  
"You're just so....distant. The way you act around me is like you don't want to be with me in a husband/wife relationship."  
  
"I'm trying to maintain a friendship relationship, as well as a romatic one."  
  
"But it's funny, I could have sworn I've never seen the romantic side before."  
  
"I kiss you, and you kiss me. What's the big problem. It's romantic to me."I scowl.  
  
"You're missing the biggest point of them all, and I know you're not that niave about it!" he says frustrated, believing, I had no idea what 'it' was. He's going to loose his cool.  
  
"You're right." I sigh. "I'll just let my innoncence go, and romp around in the bed with you. You know, virginity is a big deal to girls, it's kinda something most girls want to save for the right time, moment, person. It's something they feel is truly theirs."  
  
I'm SO trying to make him feel guilty.  
  
"But aren't I the right person?" he asks. But the way he said it, with a soft voice and an innocent look, totally turned me on right there.  
  
Keep YOUR cool, Pan! Bad raging hormones, BAD!  
  
**********  
  
*A/N*  
  
OMG! I haven't updated forever. I kinda thought that DBGT would be on T.V about now, but when I learned it might not be for a year, I got unmotivated and stopped writing. I was hoping to hear the voice actors, English and all, because I've already seen DBGT. But hearing their voices in Japanese, I'm thinking: What the hell? They sound nothing like the one's in English, how's the DBGT ones going to sound? How's Bra, Pan, young Goku, and maybe even Trunks (depending on if they change Mirai Trunks's voice to present Trunks) going to sound!? I'll try to keep on going! 


	28. Cookies & Comfort

DESTINY OF THE COUPLES 28  
  
*A/N*  
  
Hehe, I liked that last chapter. And when I got reviews, obviously I read them. In response to one of the reviews, I must say-- Dear 'Someone close to you', (You know who you are), the first review I got from you was understandable, but the second review I got, I was like WHOA! You really don't like the Pan in my story? I'm sorry to say you don't, I don't know what more you expected her to be like, but well, did you have to say it so negativley?! Even reading that Trunks should rape her, my eyes are like O.O;; omg. Well, atleast you like the Trunks in my story. But if you want to speak bad about the Pan in my story, do it in constructive critisism, and explain what you think is wrong with her. I'll try to fix some faults but she is like 15, almost 16, and ditziness is common. (I have it myself, sadly.)  
  
On a happier note!: On with the story! FINALLY! After many years (seems like it.) I am posting chapter.  
  
***  
  
"You are the right person, but it's not the right time." I say calmly.  
  
"I don't belive you." he says.  
  
"What part don't you believe?"  
  
"The part about wrong time."  
  
"Well the mood isn't exactly romantic." I shrug.  
  
"I mean all the times I've tried, not once would you budge in the slightest!"  
  
"Hm? Maybe I'm a lesbian."  
  
"Really?!" he couldn't contain his excitment that time.  
  
"No, I'm teasing you again. Sorry that your plans for a threesome got shattered."  
  
"You know I love you. Is that the problem, you think I don't love you?"  
  
"I just told you the problem. And I love you too." I take a deep sigh and say: "4 years ago, I admit, I never would have thought we would be destined to be together, in fact, we hated each other and the thought would have sickened us. But now since I'm older, it feels right to be able to be with you in a relationship and I hope you know I love you as well."  
  
"God, you're getting to my conscious. I guess since we are being truthful right now, I might as well tell my former plan. Please don't be mad at me. But I was trying to make you feel guilty and I think it was starting to work-"  
  
"Umm.....Trunks. Don't be mad at me either, and don't feel stupid when I tell you this: but I knew your plan all along. I guess the fact that we are destined together made me know more about your motives." seeing Trunks astonished face, I added: "But you fooled me in the beginning, so you should feel a little happy that you were able to fool me."  
  
"I'm getting pretty good aren't I?" he boasts.  
  
"Oh yeah. And before long you'll be having me eating out of your hands." I winked at him.  
  
"Sorry I'm so damn horny. Boys will be boys?" I take that as an apology.  
  
"I suppose. Right now, I don't wanna worry about a baby so let's take it slow. Right now, you may think I'm hot, but when I get pregnant, I expect I'll be a pain in the ass and weight more than you do."I say, Trunks shuddered.  
  
"You know, to make sure you have all this stuck in your head, I'm going to show you the vidoetaping of my mom having me, with my dad standing by. It's so funny! Mom's practically breaking the bones in his hand!" I tell Trunks.  
  
"I get the point!" he grimaces.  
  
"I still think you should watch that. You'll learn from it."  
  
"Change subject!............can I have a cookie?" he asks.  
  
"Of course, I brought them for you." Trunks grabs 3 at a time, and I manage to grab at most: 2, before he devours both plates.  
  
"Got milk?" he asks.  
  
"How hillarious of you, very orginal."  
  
Trunks dials room service on the phone and a maid brings him a gallon of milk and 2 cups.  
  
"So about this war. When is the exact date that you are going to leave?" I ask.  
  
"I'm not sure. We haven't detected any oncoming forces from parts of the galaxy yet, but I'm still getting us prepared for the right time. For example: Everyday, I make the soldiers get in their war uniforms, and wear their scouters. Plus my mom made this really cool invention, and it's supposed to have some kind of invisible shield surrounding us when we put on our uniforms, but it can only protect us from blasts and stuff, not physical moves."  
  
"Thats helpful. I'm glad the uniforms I helped make is being put to good use. You don't know how many needles got in my fingers, I literally put blood, sweat, and a whole bunch of tears in my work. Mind you, tears of pain."  
  
Trunks laughed and put his arm around me. He nuzzled my hair and told me I smelled good. Then we kinda talked the rest of the night. Mostly joked around. Once while we were talking, I considered telling him about Bra and Goten, but I couldn't do that to my friend. Ya see, thats how comforting Trunks makes me feel. I feel like I can tell him anything, and not regret what I tell him. But I HAD to contain myself from telling this secret. Ecspecially since Bra would kill me, so I would have a funeral and no wedding.  
  
****  
  
*A/N*  
  
Reason for not updating: I was kind of worried at writing a war in my fic, it's not by best topic. So I was kinda stuck on when the war would take place, and what would happen. But for those of you who are mad at me: (I think there's a lot of them) Please stick with me on my story! I'm trying, REALLY! Support is needed even if you don't think I deserve it. And for you people who review and ask if I can email them when I write a next chapter: Sry, I haven't emailed, but I can't email when I'm going to update anymore, considering the fact that no one on the face of the earth, 'specially me, knows when I'll update. But look for updates! Write down where you left off on story chapters so you'll know if I update ( use post- its or somethin). BAI! 


	29. Sleepy & Bad Meeting

DESTINY OF THE COUPLES 29  
  
"TRUNKS! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE IN FOR A MEETING 15 MINUTES AGO!!!!!!!" That was my wake up call from Bulma.  
  
"Sorry Trunks, I got you in trouble." I told him.  
  
"Eh, they'll get over it. It's just a stupid meeting about the survival of our planet." He shrugged.  
  
I slapped him over the head. "Just get going. When you're done, brain signal me or something." (A/N:Dun kno what to call bond thingy.)  
  
"Alright. Have fun today." He got up to get clothes out of his closet, and this time, I couldn't contian myself from looking. His behind was faced my way. Not like I would see anything but his....butt. Wow, Trunks has an amazingly nice-"TRUNKS! I'M WAITING!!!!!" yelled Bulma's voice.  
  
Trunks turned around and saw me looking. I flushed. He winked and said, "HA! I knew you had to look! I tricked you into SOMETHING!"  
  
"Just go! Leave me here to die in embarrasment....." I muttered the last part.  
  
"K, bye. Love you." He kissed me and before he walked out the door, I had to say: "By the way, nice-"  
  
But I was interuppted by Bulma yet agian. "TRUUUUUUUNKSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Gotta go." Trunks flew out the door with his shirt half on.  
  
Not even 10 minutes after waking up, I was interupted. This time by Bulma herself. I hid under the covers, it was useless, but I didn't wanna see Bulma's fuming face.  
  
"Pan, even though you are his fiance, there will have to be SOME limits. I know it's nice to be able to be with your future husband, but not when he has to wake up early for an important meeting." Surprisingle, Bulma said this is a comforting way, almost as if she wasn't yelling herself hoarse a minute before.  
  
"He told me nothing of the meeting, or else we wouldn't have stayed up so late." I apoligized.  
  
"HE WHAT!?! This is the most important meeting! This is the meeting of gaining allies from the planet near ours! AND HE DIDN'T TELL YOU!? WHAT KIND OF SOON-TO-BE-HUSBAND IS THIS?!!?" The beast came out of Bulma again.  
  
"Bulma. It's going to be okay." I said assuringly. "Trunks has some brains,(Bulma cringed) he won't let you down."  
  
"It's hard to make a very good impression on the kind of people he has a meeting with. They are very prominent."  
  
"Well, if there's females, he might make some kind of impression. He is not dressed all the way." I joked, to lighten up the mood.  
  
"You've got spunk. Not a lot like your mom's, but you'll be a good wife for Trunks. And an even better queen. I bet you have Trunks wrapped around your little finger."  
  
"You might say that." I beamed with pride.  
  
"But you've got intelligence like your mom, and enough to know that from now on, no more late nights before meetings to do what ever you two were doing."  
  
I knew exactly what she was implying.  
  
"Bulma. We have not done anything like that, as much as you want us having grandchildren. Maybe when I'm in my twenties or something." Bulma's cheeky smile faded, it was replaced with a glare. I was bewilderd at this woman's mood changes.  
  
"If you two are spending late nights together, you might atleast want to spend it doing something CONSTRUCTIVE. Grandchildren at 20, please." She said 'please' in a sarcastic way, like I should be having them by next year, or anytime BEFORE I turn 20.  
  
"Woman, leave the girl alone. We can all tell by now, you're on your 'woman month', so do us all a favor, and stay in a room until it's over with." Came Vegeta's lazy drawl from the door of the room.  
  
Well that explained everything. Bulma turned red in anger.  
  
"MY MOOD DOES NOT CHANGE DURING THAT TIME OF THE MONTH!" Screeched Bulma. Poor Bulma, she's in denial, even I know when I'm acting bitchy during 'that time of the month'.  
  
"Mom, will you keep it down? I WAS sleeping. It's not good for you to wake up early when you're on your period." said Bra sleepily, and then resting her head on her dad's shoulder, waiting for Bulma to calm down.  
  
Vegeta gave Bra a smirk. Like a proud smirk or something.  
  
"Bra! I most certainly do not!" I knew Bulma was going to explode at Bra. Bra's eye darted to the window and back, I got the cue.  
  
"Well, it's been nice. Goodbye." I flew out the window.  
  
If I have to hear Bulma screaming few times each month, I'm going to ask Trunks to install sound proof walls. *Yawn* I am so sleepy.  
  
I flew into my open window when I got home, then settled myself for a nice sleep-in...when I was awoken by the horrible screaming of my mother, and my door being banged open.  
  
"I know you've been with Trunks all night, but this is chaotic! I expect you to be home, my young 15 year old daughter, before curfew! Who knows what you and Trunks could have been doing!" She went on ranting.  
  
I couldn't believe my morning. 'Specially since my mom is making no scence. Honestly, I do not get mothers. Bulma and my mom both want me to have grandchildren, and yet here is my mom barking at me, worried about whether or not Trunks and I have 'done it'. Whereas, Bulma got completly mad when I told her we wouldn't be having granchildren for a while.  
  
Finally when my mom left, I fell asleep.  
  
*Trunks at meeting. P.O.V*  
  
"Well, Prince Trunks. You have yet to convince us that we should combine allies with you, ecspecially when you, the commander, is late to a simple meeting." said King 'forgot-name-so-am-calling-him-'his highness'.  
  
"Well your higheness, I assure you it will never happen again." I sat down and got straight to business.  
  
I had this speech planned out and everything, I think it went fairly well. But I did NOT like the way 'king whats-his-name's son: 'prince-whats-his- name', kept giving me doubtful looks. Like he WANTED our empire to go down or something. As I was finishing up my meeting with another speech, Bra had to come in and ruin it, wearing her pajama's. Thank god, not very revealing.  
  
"Oh sorry, I thought this was-a different room. Please excuse me." And she went out.  
  
I took a deep sigh, and proceeded to finish this speech, when I heard talking between the other King and his son! How rude.  
  
"My son and I have come to a descision, we will only be your allies if there will be a good reason. We have come up with one: my son, and your sister, to be married to make alliengance official, or no deal."  
  
My jaw dropped. Thank god my dad wasn't in here, he would've done a lot more than letting his jaw drop in disbelief. He would probably blast the king and son to oblivion without further words.  
  
WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA DO?! ***  
  
*A/N*  
  
Hehe, cliff hanger! Brings more of an edge. I'll try to make more Bra and Goten romance if you want me to. 


	30. Puppy Luv

DESTINY OF THE COUPLES 30  
  
*A/N*  
  
Here's answers for reviewers: 1: Not even I know when I'll update, but I will, hopefully more! But I'm not gonna be around the first week of August because I have to go to the dreaded 116 degree weather in Palm Springs, where I will hopefully be sitting in an AC'ed room instead of burning. 2: This whole chapter will be dedicated to B/G, so hopefully I will have more of them. 3: Sorry Lauren, a.k.a Mirri, there is no Gohan and Videl.  
  
***  
  
"Goten! It's 9 in the morning, I was just trying to catch up on some sleep, my mom woke me up with her screaming, and now you come in the window?!" Bra whispered.  
  
"Sorry, I just wanted to see you. It's still hard for me to believe I have the prettiest girlfriend in this galaxy." Bra went soft at this comment.  
  
"It's okay Goten, but if anyone catches you in my room, you'll be dead. But it's still so sweet that you'll risk your life for me." Bra kissed his softly on the lips.  
  
"Wow." Goten went into a dazed moment. "It's okay, I'm surpressing my Ki."  
  
"Good. Then you can stay for a while." Bra pulled Goten on the bed, and a make-out fest began. (No Sex!)  
  
*Trunks's P.O.V*  
  
"Well your highness, I'm going to have to get back to you on that. I still have to talk with my father, and.....sister about this. I'll see what can be arranged." I told them, regaining my composure.  
  
"Very well. We shall return in three days. Come on Sven, hopefully you will have yourself a wife by the time we return." said the King. (Still no idea what King's name is.)  
  
As soon as the King and his men left, I collapsed on the chair. After 5 minutes, I decided it would be best to consult Bra first, as she won't loose her temper as my father will when I tell him the glorious news.  
  
*Back to Ominous P.O.V: B/G*  
  
"Goten, I wonder when we'll ever be able to tell anyone. Because I really want to be with you." Bra said, leaning against Goten as sat on the bed.  
  
"I'm still wondering too." said Goten, as he tucked away some loose strands of hair that were in front of Bra's eyes.  
  
"Bra!! Wake up, I need to talk to you!" came Trunks voice, sounding as if he were walking towards Bra's room, which he was.  
  
"You better scram. Meet me at the picnic location?" Bra asked.  
  
"Sure. I love you." Goten kissed her passionatly once more.  
  
"I love you too Goten." said Bra. Goten Instant Transmissioned out of the room. Bra had a very happy grin on her face when Trunks came in the room.  
  
"Bra I have something-I know that smile! What boy was in here this time?!" Trunks yelled, he looked out the window, and in Bra's closet. Bra ignored him, too happy to speak, because hearing Goten tell her that he loved her; made everyone else dissapear off the face of the earth.  
  
"Bra!" Trunks hit Bra with a pillow. Immediatly, Bra snapped out of it. She growled menacingly at Trunks.  
  
"I know someone was in here, but that's not what I have to talk to you about. What I have to say, might just end the relationship with whatever boy you are having around here now." Trunks said calmly, not expecting the look of horror on Bra's face, because out of all the boys Bra's been out with, she's never been THAT attatched to them. Ecspecially since her dad had been beating the hell out of them.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Bra asked tearfully.  
  
"Er...well. You know the meeting you walked in on this morning? The one that consisted of the King and his Son from the planet we hope to be allies with? Well, in order for us to get the very important allies, that will help save our planet.....you....uhhhh....." Trunks couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
"I what?!" Bra asked, afraid of what she might hear.  
  
"Well we both have to marry-"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm NOT getting married just to form an alliengance! I already love someone else." Bra burst into tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Bra," said Trunks quietly, "But, we need their help. In order for us to get their help, we'll need your help. I'm sure it won't be so bad to marry the guy."  
  
Trunks was lying to himself, and to Bra.  
  
"I am SO going to talk to daddy! How dare you! You didn't make this arrangment did you?!"  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"And I'll make sure daddy agrees with me!" Bra angrily kicked the door down and went down flights of stairs, closely pursuied by Trunks (he couldn't believe this reaction) who tried to reason with Bra.  
  
"DADDY!!!!!" Bra yelled when she reached the royal bed chambers. Vegeta and Bulma were sitting in bed, apparently talking, but their heads diverted to Bra's direction when she entered the door with tears in her eyes and very angry face.  
  
"Dad, Trunks is trying to get me to marry the King's son of the planet we need to get allegiance from!!-" Bra said accusingly.  
  
"WHAT?!? When the hell were you going to tell me this boy?!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"After I broke the news to Bra. I'm hoping you'll agree with me because we really need this allegiance." said Trunks.  
  
"I will not allow my daughter to marry." said Vegeta, with a piercing look in his eyes that plainly said ; not one word would change his mind about this.  
  
"They're going to come back here in three days for an answer. I'll just have to tell them no then...?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yes, and we'll set our army on those bastards!" Vegeta said enraged.  
  
"NO Vegeta!" Bulma yelled. "Maybe there's another way. I'll attend the meeting with King Zeck, as will Trunks and Bra. You are to stay here, because your temper will ruin any last chance we have of gaining allegiance."  
  
"Whatever. But Bra is not going to get married." Vegeta strode out of the room in anger.  
  
Bulma sighed, and told the kids not to worry. She even gave Bra a couple hundred to buy something.  
  
*Goten*  
  
Goten had gone home when Bra told him to leave, to fetch a blanket to sit on and some soda on this hot day. Then he went immediatly to their spot on the hillside.  
  
"Goten!" Goten snapped out of his dreamy state, to hear Bra calling him.  
  
Bra looked lovely as always, wearing a light blue sundress, and a grin to match.  
  
"Have I got news to tell you." Bra said as she greeted Goten with a hug.  
  
"Good news or bad news?" Goten questioned.  
  
"It was bad news, until I found out my mom can get me out of the whole ordeal."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The King's son wanted to marry me, to form an alliegance."  
  
"What?!?!"Goten yelled.  
  
"Simmer down Goten. My mom's taking care of it. Besides, you know you're the one I want to be with. My mate for life." Bra smiled. Goten smiled back. They both drew in for another kiss.  
  
"I brought soda. It's really hot today." Goten handed Bra a Root Beer.  
  
"Thanks." Bra and Goten leaned against the tree, while sitting on the checkered blanket that overlooked the magnificent view of the nieghboring mountains and lakes.  
  
For a while, the kind of sat there. Taking in the beauty of the scene.  
  
"When was the first time you noticed me....as more than a friend?" Bra asked.  
  
"When I noticed you were becoming a beautiful woman. You matured a lot over the years." Bra was beaming. "And you weren't as whiny as you used to be."  
  
Bra pinched Goten on the side.  
  
"Well, I am still kind of whiny. But I wouldn't use the word 'whiny', I would use the word 'misunderstood'." Bra sighed.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I know most of my life, I was seen as the snotty little brat who always wanted to get her way. But that's not how I really was. I acted that way because of the way I lived."  
  
"I don't get it. You have everything, how could you have been unhappy?"  
  
"How? That's the reason: I have everything. Haven't you heard the expression 'money can't buy happiness'? Well, that was the case for me. I acted like a brat to hide my true feelings. Because of my fame as the 'King's daughter', people never really liked me. Except for my closest friends, you, Pan. Sometimes my brother."  
  
"How can you say that? Everyone likes you, whats not to like?" Goten wrapped his arms around Bra, but didn't notice her unhappy expression.  
  
"I never really had a family, until last year. Because before I was 14, my parents never really were around. I had to result to acting like a brat to get what a I wanted. And when I finally got it, I wasn't so happy about it." Bra sighed.  
  
"What about when you finally got me?" Goten asked, looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
"I was the happiest girl alive."  
  
Goten and Bra leaned for a kiss.  
  
"BRA, GOTEN?! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Came a very angered voice.  
  
*** *A/N*  
  
Guess who! 


	31. CPR! I SWEAR!

DESTINY OF THE COUPLES 31  
  
*A/N*  
  
Er, well umm....I'm not gonna pretend I don't notice, but...ya....I've never had reviewers fight over my story. ^.^;;; I don't wanna say anything to get in the middle of it. ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
***  
  
"Trunks! Hi!" said Goten, pulling back from the kiss.  
  
"Don't say hi to me! You were kissing my sister!" said Trunks enraged.  
  
"No! I was giving Bra....cpr, cuz she....choked on her soda. LOOK! She's all better now!" Goten said nervously. Bra pretended to look faint.  
  
"Ya, Goten saved my life." *cough* *cough* said Bra, acting as though she needed air.  
  
"And how were you choking on soda?" Trunks demanded.  
  
"It's a funny story. Goten and I were seeing who could finish our soda first-" Trunks interupted Bra's story: "Your lying. Because you can't choke on soda, you could have still breathed through your nose!"  
  
Trunks powered up to Super Sayjin.  
  
"I'm gonna kick your ass Goten!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"NO! Trunks, I really DID choke! You know when you're drinking something and it goes down the wrong pipe in your throat. Well that happened to me-"  
  
"Oh, sorry Bra. That's happened to me before, but I didn't need CPR. Okay, sorry for interupting." Trunks powered down, and flew off.  
  
"Thank god my brother's stupidity comes in handy some time." Bra muttered. "Anyway, I should probably get going. We're going to have to be careful about where we meet from now on. Trunks won't fall for this story for more than 2 times."  
  
"Yeah...hehe. I almost got my ass kicked." said Goten.  
  
"It's the price you pay for your undying love for me. And I'm very greatful." Bra went to kiss Goten. Goten stopped her, looked around to see no one was near, and then kissed her back.  
  
*Pan's P.O.V at Home*  
  
'Hey Pan!' said Trunks mentally. (through bond)  
  
'What?' I answered.  
  
'The weirdest thing happened. For a minute, it looked like my sister was kissing your brother! Turns out he was just giving her CPR.' sighed Trunks.  
  
'Really! I've gotta go. I'll be by later.' I blocked him out of my mind.  
  
I blocked him, because I was histarically laughing! CPR...riiiight. Bra and Goten's gotta be more careful.  
  
That's the bad thing about bonds, Trunks can sometimes hear what I'm thinking, so I had to cut him off quickly before I accidently thought that in front of him.  
  
"Hey Panny." my dad knocked.  
  
"Hi dad, come in." I say.  
  
"What's up?" I ask.  
  
"I was just wondering what your plans for the wedding will be. I haven't really heard much about it."  
  
"We haven't really planned anything. I expect it will be royal, lotsa people I don't know, wearing a dress...." now as I think about this wedding, it really sounds like it'll suck!  
  
"Yeah, maybe you should elope. If you want a quieter wedding." dad suggested.  
  
"I would, but everyone would freak out. Plus it's probably some family tradition. I wouldn't want to mess things up."  
  
"Being married to Trunks, that would make you princess, wouldn't it?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'm not blood related, but maybe. Do you think the wedding should be after the war?" I ask.  
  
"I'm not sure, if Trunks doesn't....well, you know. Survive. You may have no wedding. But if you have a wedding beforehand, that will preoccupie everyone and we could have a sneak attack by the Yetians."  
  
"Yeah. Stupid Yetians, just because Trunks doesn't like the...witch, doesn't mean she has to start a war on us! But Trunks is really cute, I couldn't blame her. If I lost him, I'd go on some revenge spree on the next female he picked up." I say jealously.  
  
"Well, it won't happen because your his mate for life."  
  
Mate for life. I like the sound of that.  
  
***  
  
*A/N*  
  
Just thought I'd put in a little father-daughter talk because I've ignored Goku for a while. Thanks for the reviews people! This is my laster chapter before I'm gone for a week. I'll try to update soon. Sayonara. 


	32. PrincessQueen of Yeta

DESTINY OF THE COUPLES  
32  
  
*A/N*  
  
YEAHH!!! I'm BACK! Palm Springs was SO hot! It was kind of boring too, but we went to this vidoe arcade place, but we ended up having to walk back to the hotel because our parents couldn't pick us up. So there we were, a group of 10 of us, walking down the street in Palm Springs. I swear, we were the only ones out in that weather. One of my cousins was smart, he took the bus.....little did we know. Two miles in 100 degree weather!! NEVER AGAIN! Well, here's my updated chapter.  
  
***  
  
*On the Planet Yeta*  
  
"We are going to war!!" shouted newly made Queen Zecka of the Yetians. (Same one who fought Pan, I just couldn't think of a name until now.)  
  
Queen Zecka was currently at a meeting with her highest ranked guards. They all agreed with Zecka's demand for war, mostly because they were scared of her.  
  
"For yearssss, I thought Prince Trunkssss and I were going to married. And for thinking that, I made a great sacrifice." Queen Zecka paused and looked around at them all before continuing, "I am your Queen now because of thissss, but in order for me to be Queen, I had to kill my father. Yessss, it wassss I who killed my father!"  
  
A gasp arouse between all the guards. But they couldn't very well do anything about this newly found information now because she was their Queen, and anyone who defied her would be killed instantly.  
  
"Believe me, it wassss not what I wanted to do. I shall tell you all of what happened:  
  
*Zecka's Flashback*  
  
Princess Zecka appeared to be walking towards a house, late at night. She was garbed with a black cloak, most likely not to be recognized in. She stopped at the door and knocked four times. A voice answered:  
  
"Princessss Zecka, issss that you?" The voice sounded old and mystical.  
  
"Yessss you old fool! Don't be yelling my name, ssssomeone might hear!"Zecka whispered.  
  
The door opened, and at the door was an old woman. She immediatly let Zecka in, and shut the door behind her.  
  
"No one knowssss I am here, right?!" Zecka demanded.  
  
"No Princessss." the old crone answered, and sat at a table with a glass ball on it. Zecka followed suit, and sat across from her.  
  
"I am ssssoon to be Queen." ssssaid Zecka with a satisfied smile.  
  
"Yessss, but it will not be that simple." sighed the old woman.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know I am the eldesssst and wissssesssst of thissss whole kingdom, and my knowledge at my art issss alwayssss accurate by the sssstoriessss from the sssstarssss and my Crysssstal ball. What I ssssay will not be what you want to hear."  
  
"I can take it! Now on with it!" Princess Zecka was getting impatient.  
  
"My Crysssstal ball sayssss that you will become Queen much fasssster if you do a tassssk that may not be of your wanting. You ssssee, when you become Queen, you have to marry the Prince of Vegeta-ssssei becausssse a great threat loomssss over out planet if you do not. I am unclear of that threat. And when you go to claim Prince Trunkssss, another threat issss there as well. It sssseemssss you musssst fight for him."  
  
"I am the sssstrongesssst, that threat will be of nothing to me. But what must I do to accomplissssh thissss?!" Zecka pounded the table, almost breaking it.  
  
"You musssst kill your father, in a ssssacrifice." The old woman lowered her head in sadness.  
  
"That, I can do." Zecka snorted, unpurturbed. The Fortune Teller was surprised by this answer. "What kind of sacrifice?"  
  
"You mussst kill him with the family heirloom, I believe that heirloom issss a jewel incrussssted dagger. You mussst sssslit hissss throat with it and the blood musssst go in a golden goblet. Take the body and the goblet of hissss newly sssspilled blood to the highesssst mountain top. At the top of the mountain, lay hissss body down and kneel before him. Say the wordssss: Oh my godssss; in thissss galaxy there issss nothing more than I want to be then Queen. I give you my ssssacrifice, and am ready to recieve my conssssequencessss."  
  
"That may be difficult. What elsssse?" asked Zecka.  
  
"Then you musssst drink the goblet of blood in one gulp, and await your ansssswer. Thissss musssst be done by the next full moon, which issss day after tomorrow."  
  
"A petty tassssk. But I will do it. Now I musssst leave." Zecka stood up and dropped a bag of coins on the table. "For your information and ssssecrecy."  
  
*End Of Flashback*  
  
"So you know undersssstand." Zecka stood up and left the room, leaving her guards in stunned silence.  
  
What the threat was, and when it would happen, Zecka did not know. Because the old woman's forsight could not see it either.  
  
*Old Woman's Flashback*  
  
Zecka walked out the door, and a smile lit the old woman's face. A very triumphant smile.  
  
"The Royal wench. What she has is coming to her for her power hungrines. For I convieniantly forgot to tell her Prince Trunks was bonded with another. And the terrible threat that comes to her is the destruction of this planet I have been trapped on since the day her father killed the people from my planet and taken me here for my knowledge of the fortune telling arts. Now, I am richer. And finally have enough Yetza coinse to buy a space craft and get out of here!"  
  
The woman had no accent, it was obviously a fake one that she used with the princess. But she cackeled evilly to herself and brought out a bag of her belongings she had hidden. Then she left her home, never looking back.  
  
***  
  
*A/N*  
  
Yes, I know it was boring. But it was informative. 


	33. Important news

DESTINY OF THE COUPLES  
33  
  
*A/N*  
  
Forgive me fans, but I have sinned for not updating sooner. But my sister bought a DBGT movie in English! I'll tell ya about the voice actors. Pan's voice; was surprisingly kinda girly, and she sounded like a young Chi Chi/ Videl. Bra (Bula in English) sounds like a young Bulma, and it's really cute when she goes shopping with Vegeta ^.^. Goten sounds cool, and he's a cutie pie. Goku sounds like the DB character of his. Trunks sounds like Mirai Trunks, yay!  
  
***  
  
*Trunks' P.O.V*  
  
"Trunks, I need to talk to you." my mom said while I was training.  
  
"What about?" I asked.  
  
"About this meeting we'll have tomorrow. We need to figure out a way to make them side with us, without marrying Bra."  
  
"Sure. Let me get my water bottle, and we'll talk about this in the gardens." I quickly grabbed my water bottle and towel, and walked with my mom down to the gardens, which had a great sitting area with a canopy over head.  
  
My mom sighed and rubbed her forehead.  
  
"So far, I haven't gotten any idea on how to let them side with us. I was hoping you did." said my mom.  
  
"Well....no. Geesh, why can't Bra marry that prince?! I'm sure the boyfriend she has now won't mind. Whoever that guy is, I haven't found out anything about him yet. Except he can easily get in and out of Bra's room without being detected." I frown.  
  
"It's the only way. Bra must marry the guy....regardless of what Vegeta or her say, because our planet is at stake. And you know your father; he'll think that we can beat the Yetians by his strong sayjin powers, but we both know that he's too confident and will most likely get beaten. It can't be too bad to marry that guy, he looks kinda cute."  
  
"But he has a bad attitude I don't like. Bra's too innocent and free- spirited to be with a guy like that."  
  
"*snort* innocent is NOT the right word. She's my daughter, and most likely she was exactly how I was at her age. "  
  
"Yeah, but the only difference is she didn't turn out with your brains, and she relies too much on 'daddy'." Mom glares at me when I say this.  
  
"Don't talk about your sister like that!" she yells.  
  
Is it just me, or is Bra the one WAY more loved than me?.....Not that I'm jealous......  
  
"We're gonna have to break the bad news to her when she gets home. And Vegeta." My mom says tiredly.  
  
"You tell dad, and I'll tell Bra." I say quickly.  
  
"I know!" my mom snaps. "I have to talk to the more unreasonable of the two as always when there's bad news."  
  
"He won't hurt you! If I told him, he'd kill me!" I protest.  
  
"True. Because he'd probably disown you first and then kill you." says my mom. Did she have to be so brutally honest?!  
  
"Oh thanks mom. " I say sarcastically.  
  
"I'm kidding! He'd only hurt you really badly."  
  
"And that makes me feel better......how?" I ask.  
  
"Listen, you're not talking to him, I am, so don't worry!" My mom gets up and leaves. Leaving me wondering what to say to Bra, and how to say it.  
  
*Pan's P.O.V*  
  
After my dad leaves my room, I debate whether or not to have the marriage before or after the war. But, I'm kinda veering towards getting married before the wedding......just in case something happens. And I have to wear a gown! Grrrr......  
  
"Pan! Come in here!" My mom yells.  
  
"Okay!" I yell back and run down the stairs.  
  
She's in the living room, I notice, looking at a magazine. My sayjin eyes see the one word, and I know what the magazine is all about. Wedding dresses. She wants me to pick a wedding dress?!  
  
"Aww man." I moan.  
  
"Don't fuss. The wedding dress is the most important thing you'll have to choose. Now sit here, and read this magazine while I make lunch." I sit down and she tosses the magazine to me.  
  
I flip through the magazine really quickly, not looking at the dresses and say: "Nope, nothing I want."  
  
"PAN! STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD AND READ THE DAMN MAGAZINE!" She screams from the kitchen. Cowering in fear, I look at the dreaded thing.  
  
The first one I look at is disgusting. It's cream-colored and has frills and bows everywhere! The sleeves are all puffy at the shoulders and elbow, and the flowing part of the dress is HUGE. Next page. Way too slutty, who would wear a mini dress with lace where the rest of the dress should have been? Next page. Too glittery. Next page. Too frilly. Next page. Too pink. Finally, a million pages later, I find one that looks reasonably okay. It has a tank top style upper half, and flows out not too much at the bottom. It's white, with pearls, and it looks perfects normal.  
  
"That one is gorgeous!" My mom screeches in my ear. I jump at the sound.  
  
"Meh. It'll do." I give her the magazine, and try to get out of the living room. "Now that that's over with...."  
  
I prepare to fly but my mom grabs me by my shirt sleeve and hauls me back on the couch with surprising strength.  
  
"You're not going anywhere yet, missy. We have to go into town, and find this store. You're going to try on your wedding dress."  
  
"Awww, but mom....." I whine.  
  
"No whining! You can ask Bra to go with you if you want her to. She should be a great help."  
  
TOO much help.  
  
*Bra's P.O.V (Still at picnic with Goten)*  
  
Yawning, I wake up at the sound of my cell phone ringing. I had apparently fallen asleep in Goten's arms, and it looks like it's about sunset right now. Oh! Great make out time with Goten, but my damn phone HAD to ring. I look at who's calling on my cell phone, and it's Trunks.  
  
"Hey Trunks, what's up?" I ask.  
  
"Nothing much...." he says, sounding nervous.  
  
There's silence on the phone for about 1 minute.  
  
"Yeah....well...." I say, to break the silence. "What did you call for?"  
  
"I wanna talk to you privatley when you get back from where ever you are."  
  
"Er....sure. I'll be home soon. Why can't you tell me on my phone?"  
  
"It would be better talking to you face to face."  
  
"Alright, I'll be home in 10 minutes. Bye." I hang up the phone.  
  
"Trunks on the phone?" Goten asks, waking up.  
  
"Yeah, and he had to spoil the perfect sunset moment. He says he needs to talk to me. It sounded important. "  
  
"I understand. Family thing." he nods.  
  
"yeah." I reply, taking a look at the sunset before I leave.  
  
"Call me tonight." he says, helping me up.  
  
I smoothe out my dress to make sure there's no wrinkles. Before being instant transmissioned into my room, Goten gives me a passionate kiss on the lips. And then I find myself in my room, alone. I sigh and sit on my bed. It had been a great day. Hope something jackass Trunks says to me won't spoil it. My cell phone all of a sudden rings, yet again, and I see that it's Pan.  
  
"Hey Pan." I say, sounding tired.  
  
"Hi Bra. Hey, I was wondering, can you come with me to the bridal shop. I picked out a dress, and I want to know your opinion on it."  
  
My eyes light up, but then I remember I can't go.  
  
"Sorry Pan. I have to stay with the family tonight, they wanna tell me something, and it sounds important. But I would totally go with you if I could."  
  
Damn Trunks and his 'important message'.  
  
"Sure. Well, I'll tell ya how it goes. How about I call you tomorrow and tell you how it went."  
  
"Okay. Good luck."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Laters."  
  
We hang up, and I head downstairs.  
  
*****************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
Sry for a cliff hanger. I know this is cruel and unusual punishment. I'll try to update within the month. Hehe.... 


	34. Free Falling Tears

DESTINY OF THE COUPLES  
34  
  
*Pan's P.O.V*  
  
Well, here I am. Sitting in a changing room. Turns out, they didn't have the dress I wanted, so my mom grabbed a few dresses for me to try on. But I don't want to try them on. For once, I wish Bra was here. She atleast had some fashion, unlike my mom who picks the dresses made around 10 years ago.  
  
"PAN! Did you fall asleep in there or something?!" my mom called.  
  
Should I feign sleep, or reply? I think I'll pretend to have fallen asleep. Oooh! Or I could say I'm sick.Then we could come back when Bra's with us!  
  
"Ugh.....Mom, I don't feel so good. I......must have ate too fast. My stomach hurts...*moans*"  
  
I step out of the changing room, clutching my stomach. I was all sweaty from being in a hot stall, so that just added to the effect.  
  
"You poor thing!" My mom hugs me. The lady who was assisting us looks at me symathetically.  
  
"I guess you should come back another time then. I'll be waiting." the woman bows us out of the shop.  
  
As soon as I come home, my mom sends me to bed. And a while later, she comes in bringing some water and hot egg soup. She sits down, and watches me eat with concern. Truthfully, I kind of feel bad for lying to her like that. She looked so anxious to see her only daughter get dressed up for her wedding.  
  
"I'll come by and get the empty plates later." she looks through my window. "Besides, it looks like Trunks has come to visit you. How sweet young love is."  
  
I look and see Trunks headed towards my window. My mom kisses me on the cheek and leaves.  
  
"Hey Pan. Your mom called me to tell me you were sick. So I came by as soon as I had the chance." he said, sounding worried.  
  
"You shouldn't have bothered, I'm not sick. I just didn't feel like pricking out a dress today." I sighed. He looked kind of angered when I said this.  
  
"I'm supposed to talk to Bra today, but I told everyone to wait half an hour, and you're not even sick?!"  
  
"Sorry! I didn't know my mom would make such a big deal. What are you going to tell Bra anyway?"  
  
"I'll tell you after I tell her. Sorry for snapping at you, I should have been visiting you more often."He sighs.  
  
"No. It's okay. You have lots of responsibilites. I'll just have to get used to it when we're married."  
  
"No Pan. I'm not going to be like my father. You will be the number one priorety in my life."  
  
I grab Trunks around the neck and pull him down on the bed with me, then I start kissing him. After about a minute of not breathing, I pull apart, gasping for air.  
  
"I was so caught up in kissing you, I forgot to breathe." I smile.  
  
"Ya, well most gir-YOU tend to get that way around my excellent kissing skills."  
  
I dismiss the fact that he was about to say 'girls'.  
  
"You should go. But come back and tell me how it went with Bra if you have the time." I say.  
  
"Sure. Wish me luck." And he instant transmissions out of my room.  
  
*Bra's P.O.V*  
  
Stupid Trunks. He drags me out of my date with Goten and he's late for whatever he wants to say to me! Grrrr....  
  
"Sorry I'm late." he apologizes, coming out of thin air.  
  
"You should be." I growl. "I was on a date."  
  
"Bra...I suggest you stop going out with whoever you're going out with. Because I have something I need to say to you, that you're going to have to agree with me on."  
  
"What?!-"  
  
"Before you begin to interupt me, I need to tell you that this is for the sake of our planet. And your decision will either save it, or bring it to it's destruction." he takes a deep breathe.  
  
I hold my tongue. Already knowing what he's going to tell me because we've had this arguement before..  
  
"You know Prince Sven, the one who said he wanted to marry you and if you didn't he would send an army to destroy our planet? Well, mom and I really did try to get you out of it." I am about to yell. But I don't, because maybe I could sucker my way out of this whole ordeal.  
  
"Yes..." I whisper, telling Trunks to keep talking.  
  
"If you don't marry him, the Yetians as well as the Zorgans (Prince Sven's planet), will destroy our planet and everyone we love. So I'm asking you to PLEASE reconsider."  
  
My eyes start to water. My bottom lip trembles. But I cannot cry. Because by marrying Sven, I'll be saving our planet and everyone won't think I'm a selfish little brat anymore and I'll finally gain respect. But I'll also be breaking off a relationship with the man I love and want to be with more than anything in this galaxy. This is all too much. And before I know it, blackness overcomes me.  
  
*Trunks' P.O.V*  
  
Damn! She fainted. Well, atleast she didn't argue.  
  
"WHAT??!?!?!?!" There goes my dad. His voice echoes around the whole castle, and I know mom has already told him the bad news.  
  
So I try and nudge Bra awake.  
  
"Bra! Wake up!" I yell. She doesn't wake up, so I grab flowers out of a nearby vase and throw the water on her.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!" Woke her up. "DID YOU HAVE TO THROW WATER ON ME??!?!"  
  
"Well...you wouldn't wake up...." I mumble.  
  
Bra grabes the vase out of my hand, and before I know it, I'm out cold.  
  
*Bra's P.O.V*  
  
The remans of the vase clutter to the ground after I smash it over Trunks' stupid head. Jerk. This was a new dress.What were we talking about again? Oh....yeah....now I remember. Sven. Alliance. Planet-threatning decision.  
  
"BRA! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO AGREE TO THIS, ARE YOU?!" My dad storms in the room, closely followed by mom.  
  
Both him and mom totally ignore Trunks lying on the floor unconsious, and look at me for an answer. I gulp.  
  
"Er...daddy. I love you. But....I'm going to have to agree. We need this for our planet. This decision is going to save it. There is no other way." I sigh, and look down. Tears spring up to my eyes again, and I let them fall freely. Knowing that I'm going to be giving up Goten...forever.  
  
And even though, I'll be saving my home and everyone I love: I feel like shit.  
  
My father stares at me, mouth open. Mom is sighing deeply. And Trunks is slowly recovering, getting off the floor. Me? I'm still standing there crying.  
  
***  
  
*A/N*  
  
Sorry for taking so long to update, I hope I haven't lost any reviewers! I only get on the internet on Fridays, and sometimes Saturdays. So updating will be slow. I'm really happy about this chapter, because I've got ideas...finally! 


	35. The Poor Lovers

DESTINY OF THE COUPLES  
35  
  
*A/N*  
  
I'm finally updating after technical difficulties. ^.^  
  
***  
  
*Bra's P.O.V*  
  
After what I had said, my dad silently leaves the room. Out of anger, or sadness, I don't know. Mom tries to give me an encouraging smile, but I don't return it. Instead, I turn around and run up to my room like the cry baby I am and always will be. I throw myself on the bed and burst out crying with the tears soaking my pillow. How will I tell Goten, when I can't deal with this myself? I'm so worried about what he'll think of me. Maybe after I am married to Sven, he'll still want to be my friend. I hope. My phone rings on my private line, and I look on the caller ID and see that it is Goten. I'm not going to answer right now. Now, I need to think. But his message does come on the answering machine:  
  
Goten: "Hey, it's me Goten. I was just calling to see what Trunks had said to you, but you must still be talking with him, so I'll call back later."  
  
He hangs up. I notice it's the last message available on this tape, so I take out the tape on the answering machine and put it in a loose floorboard under my bed where I was collecting all the tapes of his voice. Call me a freak, but sometimes it's just soothing to hear his voice. Plus, I'm determined to save all the memories of us as a couple. Most of them are hidden in this area under my bed. So no one will find out we are together. Like dried up bouquets of flowers, tapes, letters. But the secret room in my bedroom behind my dresser that opens when you easily pull the dresser to reveal a door, has other stuff hidden in it like jewelry that Goten spent his work money to get me, and presents like stuffed animals. Plus pictures. It's a nicely sized room, and I was able to fit a comfy couch and T.V in it. All the stuff was on shelves and in cabinets. It's sound proof, so that Goten and I can go in there and make-out freely whenever we wanted to. If someone comes in, Goten instant transmissions me inside my bathroom. This room is awesome.  
  
I wonder what will happen to all this stuff when I'm gone. I think I'll leave it here. It won't really matter if anyone finds it. They'll finally know that I love Goten with all my heart. *Breaks out crying*  
  
*Trunks' P.O.V*  
  
Well, I am still slightly angered with her for knocking me out. But she did have big news to deal with, so I'll let her be. When I finally become conscious, I notice my dad leave the room, as well as my sister. Only my mom and I is left. She helps me off the floor and rub my bruised head.  
  
"They both didn't deal with it as well as I wanted. But at least they both didn't make as big of a fuss as I thought they would. But Bra's reaction was suspiciously unexpected. It must be because of that boyfriend we haven't met yet. Well, boys come and boys go." My mom sighs.  
  
"Yeah, but she was really interested in this guy. More than any other guy. She usually dumps guys after a week, but this has been going on for a while. And I still haven't been able to see who it was." I respond.  
  
"Let's not worry about that now, it's Bra's job to break it to the poor boy.  
  
*Pan's P.O.V*  
  
I decided to call Bra this afternoon. Just to see if she would go with me dress-shopping when I get "well" from my "sickeness".  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Funny, she's not answering. So I leave a message telling her to call back, and I decide to call her cell phone. Ring. Ring. Ring. "Hello?" she finally answers.  
  
To me, she sounded stuffy nosed, and sad. Like she has a cold or something.  
  
"Hey Bra, are not feeling well?" I asked, concerned.  
  
"Er-I'm fine. I just have a stuffy nose." I know she's lying when she says "er" before an answer.  
  
"Well. Okay...Do you want to go dress shopping with me tomorrow? When I found out you couldn't come today, I pretended I was sick and made my mom cancel it."  
  
"*sniff* Sure Pan. I'll come with. I'll have to anyway, I've gotta get a wedding dress too....." she says silently.  
  
"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TOO?!" I yell.  
  
"Damn Pan. Why else would I be telling you I need a wedding dress too?"  
  
"Well....are you eloping with Goten, because I haven't heard anything about this wedding..."  
  
I hear crying over the phone. This can't be good.  
  
"No Pan. I'm being forced into marriage with Prince Sven, the guy our planet is going to form allegiance with." She sounds all choked up.  
  
"Oh no....what about my brother? Have you told him?" I ask.  
  
"No...I'm scared too. *sniff* I don't know how he's going to react....I don't want to break his heart, Pan!"  
  
"Calm down. You can't hide this from him. I'm sure that if you tell Goten the reason you have to get married to this other guy, he'll understand. Ecspecially if it's for the worthy cause of saving our planet."  
  
"Your right. I'll tell him today. And then...I'll go....dress shopping with you tomorrow." Click.  
  
Poor Bra. Poor Goten. Aren't weddings supposed to be happy? 


	36. GOTEN!

DESTINY OF THE COUPLES 36  
  
*A/N*  
  
Sry again! I just got on my school newspaper, so it's double the writing time. But I'll update when i have the chances.  
  
***  
  
*Pan's P.O.V (Next Day)*  
  
"Oh Pan, I'm so glad you're feeling better! Are you up for dress shopping today?" My mom asks, when I tell her at breakfast that I feel better.  
  
"Yeah. I'm just going to call Bra first. She has to go buy a dress as well." I sigh.  
  
"What?! A double wedding! That's great!" My mom screeches.  
  
"Not so great for Bra. She HAS to marry this guy, for an alliegance. She won't be crying tears of happiness at her wedding..."  
  
"Oh no...you better call her and comfort her. An arranged marriage is awful." My mom shakes her head sadly.  
  
So I pick up the phone and dial Bra's privet number. Thankfully, she answers.  
  
"Hey Pan."  
  
"How are you Bra?"  
  
"I'm fine...I've decided to tell Goten today after shopping."  
  
"Oh, so you're going to go shopping today with my mom and I?"  
  
"I'll go with you. But I'm not buying a dress because mine is getting specially made by Sven's royal designers." Bra said 'Sven' with such venom in her words, it scared me.  
  
"Erm....okay. Do you wanna meet there in an hour?"  
  
"Okay. I know where it is. See ya soon." Click.  
  
"Mom, Bra's going to meet us there in an hour. I'm gonna shower, and get dressed."  
  
*One Hour Later in front of dress shop*  
  
My mom and I met up with Bra, and we examined the different dresses. Bra looked kind of down in the dumps as she looked at the dresses. I could only assume why. Every girl's dream is to have the perfect wedding, perfect dress, flowers...husband. I can imagine Bra going down the isle with a lump in her throat and a cold expression on her face.It makes me feel sad when I think about all the times she's talked about marriage when we were kids, and about how I said I was never going to get married. But the worst feeling is guilt. Guilt that our futures switched places, and she has the wedding from hell, and I have the happy one. How sad is that?  
  
"Here's the dress you wanted Pan. The last one, and in your size! What a coincidence." My mom holds up the dress for me to look at. I look at Bra to see her approval, and she nods. We're both too choked up for words.  
  
*Trunks' P.O.V*  
  
I'm sitting in another meeting. This one's about what we're going to do if they attack early. Important, really. After the meeting is over, I converse with my mom.  
  
"Hows dad doing?" I ask, when we're alone in the conference room.  
  
"He hasn't spoken a word to anyone. All he does is eat, and go to his room. I don't think he has the heart to train in the training room."  
  
"Wow....and Bra?"  
  
"She's been crying a lot. Just this morning at breakfast, she burst out sobbing. I try to comfort her, but it doesn't work. I'm glad she went out of the house today though, she went shopping with Pan for her wedding dress."  
  
I say nothing.  
  
"You know, she used to always ask me questions about marriage. She used to plan her weddings, and even make pretend ones with Goten. Because Goten was the only boy she knew."  
  
"I remember those days. Goten used to hate it. But he'd join in only because Bra would start...crying."  
  
"Ya know. I had a funny dream, years ago. After seeing one of Bra's pretend weddings. I dreampt she would marry Goten when she got older."  
  
Goten? Then suddenly it hit me. GOTEN! Goten is the only boy Bra really knows. It's the only reason why she hasn't dumped her latest boyfriend...IT'S GOTEN!!! I never thought it possible. All those clues were right in front of my face. Bra is so depressed because she won't be with Goten. And I have the feeling that Goten doesn't know what's about to happen. 


	37. Dreaded words

DESTINY OF THE COUPLES 37  
  
*A/N*  
  
Thanks for the encouraging reviews people! I'm updating at last!  
  
***  
  
*Pan's P.O.V at Home*  
  
Mom and I just got back from the dress shop. We asked Bra if she wanted to join us for lunch or something, but she politely refused, saying that she had some important business to take care of. I know what it is: Goten. How will she break it to him? Hopefully my brother will be understanding. If not, I'll kick his ass.  
  
*Bra's P.O.V in her room*  
  
Well. I guess I should call Goten.....and tell him the news I've been trying to avoid telling him. It's so hard. Crap, I'm crying again. I quickly go to the bathroom and wash my face, and I sigh deeply. After I get out of the bathroom, I grab the phone, and shakily call his cell phone number. It rings. And I try to keep my voice as steady as possible.  
  
Goten: "Hello?"  
  
Me: "Hey....It's me, Bra."  
  
Goten: "Hi! Yesterday was great! Did you have fun?"  
  
Me: (silently) "A lot of fun. Until I got the news from Trunks..."  
  
Goten: "What happened? Did he say something to upset you?"  
  
Me: "...yes..."  
  
Goten: "What did he say?"  
  
Me: "Can we talk face to face?"  
  
Suddenly Goten instant transmissions right in front of me. I hang up the phone and sit on the bed. Goten sits next to me, with concern on his face. I don't speak for a while, because I'm gathering up the words to say. Thankfully, Goten is patient and waits for me. A couple of minutes later, I finally speak.  
"Goten. Yesterday was the best day, along with all the days I spend with you. But...when I got this information yesterday....I have to tell you. Now, the decision that I made was for the survival of this planet and all the inhabitants. Understand?"  
  
Goten nods slowly, still waiting to hear more. So I go on, my voice trembling slightly.  
  
"Our planet needs allegiance with the-" I started.  
  
"I think I know what you're about to say, but I hope to god I'm wrong. Is it...about you having to marry Prince Sven?" He asks sadly.  
  
"How..?"  
  
"We've had this conversation before, and I thought you said your mom could get you out of that arrangement."  
  
"Well...she can't." *sniffs*  
  
"..........B, you....can't....I love you too much to let you go to someone else."  
  
"I'm so sorry Goten. But you have to understand the dilemma our planet is in! It's a matter of life or death. Destruction or survival. And this is the only way." I sob. Goten pulls me close and wraps his arms around me. And he holds me, while I cry.  
  
"Bra I-So I was right!" The door opens, it's Trunks. My heart stops.  
  
"Trunks...please..." I start to say.  
  
"Bra, I had a feeling something was up. But not with Goten." says Trunks.  
  
"Listen, Trunks. I love your sister. I'm sorry you found out about our relationship now, but we're kind of in a mourning now." says Goten, with determination.  
  
Trunks' eyes narrow. I gulp in worry. And Goten keeps staring back determinedly.  
  
*Bulma's P.O.V*  
  
"Vegeta, please! You have to deal with this in a better way. Laying around all day in bed will do nothing!" I growl.  
  
But he doesn't respond. I give up, and leave the room. A guard comes up to me and bows, and then says: "Your highness, you have two visitors in the throne room that would like to speak to you."  
  
I nod, thinking that it's another villager asking for land or something like that. But when I got in the throne room, I gasp in surprise.  
  
"Your highness. I hope that you and your family have come to a decision."  
  
"Well. We have King Zeck. In order for allegiance, I show allow Princess Bra to marry your son, Prince Sven." I state.  
  
Next to his father, Prince Sven smiles. But not in a kind way. 


	38. 3 Days

DESTINY OF THE COUPLES 38  
  
*Bulma's P.O.V*  
  
"I'm so glad that you and your family came to that conclusion." King Zeck then bows.  
  
"Believe me...It wasn't an easy one..." I grumble to myself.  
  
"May I go and converse with my future wife?" Prince Sven asks.  
  
"Well... sure, I'll go get her. Please wait here, I'll be right back." I excuse myself out of the room, and head straight towards Bra's.  
  
I know this is the right thing. I know that it will help our planet. Determined, I knock on Bra's room.  
  
"Bra! Prince Sven and his father are here to see you. They want to talk." I yell through the door.  
  
*Bra's P.O.V*  
  
"Oh shit!" I whisper.  
  
'No...not right now...WHY DOES THAT BASTARD HAVE TO BE HERE RIGHT NOW?!' I mentally scream.  
  
"Bra...I-" Goten starts to say.  
  
"Goten, you should leave. I'm sorry bro, but...well..." Trunks sighs as he says this. He actually sounds sincere.  
  
Goten's head drops. And I know he silently understands.  
  
"No matter what. I'll still love you. And if he mistreats you in any way, tell me. And I'll kill him." Goten's words were so meaningful, and passionate. I couldn't believe that this was the end...  
  
"I love you Goten." I whisper in his ear.  
  
"BRA! They're waiting!" My mom yells.  
  
"I love you as well Bra..." He runs his hands through my hair. And then he vanishes.  
  
"I never...knew..." Trunks says.  
  
"We never wanted anyone to know. No one had to know the love we felt for each other...and I don't think no one but you and Pan will know." I say. Then I leave the room.  
  
*Trunks' P.O.V*  
  
All this time. I had no idea. And I acted like a jerk the way I always interrupted their dates, and yelled at Bra to leave the guy she was going out with. I didn't know that guy was Goten. I wouldn't have wanted to know my best friend was going out with my little sister. I feel like such an ass...Goten has to loose the love of his life. I couldn't ever imagine that happening between Pan and I.  
  
*Bra's P.O.V*  
  
As I walk in the royal living room, I notice Sven and his father sitting on the couches. Sven looks up at me with triumph...like I'm some damned prize of his...But I will not cry.  
  
"Princess Bra. It is an honor to be having you as my wife. I look forward to many happy years we spend together." Prince Sven kisses my hand and I flinch.  
  
"Well. How about the preparations? I say it should be at our home planet." Says King Zeck.  
  
Pan and I were always dreaming of having a double wedding together...but things have definitely changed for the worse.  
  
"Well..." My mom glances at me. I slowly nod my head. "Alright. When should it be?"  
  
"One week. But she will leave to our planet in 3 days." says the King.  
  
Oh no...3 days left with my family and friends? 3 days to see Goten...  
  
"Princess Bra. Let us get acquainted. We'll only be here for half an hour more, and then our ship arrives to take us home. Of course, we'll send transportation to get you in 3 days. But my father and I thought it would be good if we made the preperations ahead of time. A surprise for you. I hope you aren't mad for not being able to arrange the wedding." says Prince Sven.  
  
What the hell do I care?! If I'm having to get married to you, I don't want any part in ANY planning. But I don't say that out loud. I only nod my head and follow him into the garden.  
  
We walk a little ways out towards a sitting area, and I sit across from him.  
  
"Listen, and listen good princess." Sven says this with a harsh tone. So this is his true colors.  
  
"My father and I came to this planet to form an allegiance. And whether you like it or not, you and I are getting married." His dark eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"I haven't said anything. Don't snap at me for no reason!"  
  
"That's where you are wrong. I can tell you never liked me from the moment we saw each other. In fact, I know you hate me."  
  
"Good job captain obvious." I say wryly. Hanging out with Pan has certainly rubbed off on me.  
  
"Don't play smart with me." He stands up suddenly.  
  
"I'll do what I please, and say what I want!" I stand up as well.  
  
'God...I wish Goten were here...' I think to myself.  
  
"I have to be going now. But I'm sure you'll keep in mind that if we don't get married, our allegiance is off and we'll be fighting against your planet. Good day." He exits and I sink down in the chair and bite my lip.  
  
He has me cornered. But not entirely. I may have to marry him. But he can bet his ass, I'll make life a living hell for him. 


	39. Vegeta speaks

DESTINY 39  
  
*ACK! So sorry it took forever to update. FFN hasn't been working on my computer. And I'll try to get to the battle soon.*  
  
***  
  
*BRA'S P.O.V*  
  
The two royal pain-in-the-asses left finally. I walk into the royal hall to see my mother standing there, looking worried. But I'm still mad at my mom for this whole arrangement, even if I chose this for the sake of our planet.  
  
"Well, hope you like your soon-to-be son-in-law." I say acidly. "He acts like a real jerk to me when we're alone."  
  
My mom's head snaps up to look at me. Anger flashing in her eyes.  
  
"Don't you dare blame this on me Bra! I'm so worried and tense that I don't need your whining right now!" And with saying that, she stomps off.  
  
This is fucking bull. I have every right to be mad at her and Trunks. But for some reason, the anger is seeping out of me. Because I know, that it was my decision. And I always have wanted someone to blame other than myself. Once again, I prove that I'm a brat: blaming others.  
  
*PAN'S P.O.V*  
  
"You knew? And you never told me they were going out?" Trunks asks me.  
  
"Yes, I knew! But Bra is my best friend and she told me not to tell anyone. So I swore not to!" I exclaim urgently.  
  
"You still should have told me, Pan. I made myself look like a jerk, always interupting them and yelling at Bra."  
  
"When I swear to something, I stick with it. And even if I told you, how would you react?" I ask.  
  
"I would...well...I would be angry-"  
  
"Ah-ha! Told you. Brothers are like that; protective and crap.So don't get angry with me."  
  
"Fine. You're right, I'm wrong. As always." he sighs, smiling.  
  
"Yep, and you better get used to it." I kiss him lightly, then prop myself against my pillow.  
  
"I wonder how married like is going to be." asks Trunks, laying next to me.  
  
"HOPEFULLY, it will be wonderful. If not, I guess I'll have to leave ya." I joke.  
  
"Pan!"  
  
"I'm just kidding. I couldn't leave you if I tried, we're bonded, stupid." I laugh.  
  
"Knock Knock!" It's my dad at the door.  
  
"Come in dad! I shove Trunks off the bed with my feet and a loud 'thump' is heard as he lands.  
  
"Ow, Pan!" He says from the ground.  
  
"Hey guys. Just came in to check on the betrothed." My dad comes in. Glances at Trunks on the ground, and me on the bed, and raise his eyebrows.  
  
"Sir, it's not what it looks like!" Trunks cries.  
  
"I hope not." my dad chuckles.  
  
"It wasn't anything. We were just talking about being married. Like how it's going to be." I tell him.  
  
"Ya. I know what you mean. I thought about it a lot a few hours before my wedding. Well...I mostly thought about what it would be like because I didn't know what it meant...but. I did wonder."  
  
I smile. My dad was so niave.  
  
"Well anyway. Married life has it's good parts and it's bad parts. But, since you guys will be King and Queen some time, it shouldn't be that much of a hard time! The only problems you'll really have is arguements....oh, and Trunks: wives are always right. If you say otherwise..."(he pretend like he's being hanged).  
  
I frown.  
  
"I think I've already got a dose of how that's gonna be." Trunks says stupidly.  
  
"You dope! I won't be like that all the time!" I try to knock him out with a pillow.  
  
"Good luck with the married life, Trunks. Pan is a lot like Chi Chi. Times will be hard." My dad waves goodbye and shuts the door.  
  
"Well Pan. I've gotta get going-meeting." Trunks says hastily to leave.  
  
"Jackass, your meating is tomorrow!"  
  
"Gotta prepare-bye!" and flies out the window.  
  
I smirk. Marriage sounds fun.  
  
*BRA'S P.O.V*  
  
I decide to visit my dad, because I haven't seen him for while and I know he may be mad at me. I knock on his door, but he doesn't say anything. But I sence that he's in there, so I open the door.  
  
He's lying on his bed, back faced towards me. I walk in and sit on the bed.  
  
"Listen daddy. I know you're mad about this. I'm not happy myself, and neither is mom or Trunks. But I had to do what I had to do. But I got to confess to something else.  
  
"For these past few weeks, I have been going out with this really great guy. And I never wanted to tell anyone, because you and Trunks would be mad if you found out. Well, this guy has been nothing but kind to me. He loves me, and I love him. We've wanted to be together for the longest time, and it would've been great if we could have gotten married. There's so much chemistry between us. And I'd just like to say that; because of this new arrangement, it's been hard for me too. I've given him up for someone else and it's so hard to deal with."  
  
I choke back my cries. Silence is heard, for a minute. A very long minute.  
  
"Who was the guy?" he finally speaks up, turning to face me.  
  
"It was Goten." I'm now blinking back tears.  
  
"As I thought it would be." I'm surprised at this. "I've felt your bond with him for a while now. Fatherly instinct."  
  
I look down in shame, for not telling my father about the relationship. He knew all along, so why hide it?  
  
"Why didn't you elope with him?" he asks.  
  
This question completly catches me off guard, and I just stare at him unbelieving.  
  
"I couldn't have stopped you if you did." He now sits up. "And if you had, this whole arranged marriage would never have come up."  
  
My father is so wise and kind to me. I should have come to him for my problems. He motions for me to sit closer to him. I do, and he puts his arm around me.  
  
"I remember, right before getting married to your mother, I disliked her very much. She loathed me, because she was kidnapped off her planet for my own selfish reasons. But out of all the women there, I chose her to be my wife. Of course, she was angry about that. She was forced into marriage too."  
  
"Dad, don't tell me that I'm going to like being with this prince after a while, because I'm not-" But he cuts me off.  
  
"No, I'm not trying to tell you that. I'm trying to tell you that- after a long while of contemplating- that I understand why you agreed to the marriage. Because I was forced into marriage, and I had to agree for the well-being of our planet as well."  
  
"I'm glad you understand that. Because I hate it when you're mad at me." I sigh.  
  
"Mad at you? I don't think I've ever been mad at you. Mostly I've been mad with your mother, Trunks, and often myself. But never you, because you're my little princess. You can do no wrong."  
  
"And Trunks can't?" I giggle.  
  
"Trunks is always screwing up. I'm always worried about him. But I was never worried about you because you are like your mom: headstrong. You're determined to get your way, like your mom. But you are also a lot like me: doing what is right for a cause."  
  
I feel so relieved and protected right now. I really do love my dad. And I fall asleep, feeling that way.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Okay. Vegeta was OOC. But I thought it was sweet. I liked this chapter. Hope ya did too! 


End file.
